The Canadian at Hogwarts
by scarlet-angle-13
Summary: What if Harry had a little sister? What if she was a year younger than him? what happens when that sister is raised among nations? Follow Canada's daughter as she starts her first year at Hogwarts. With daring adventure and two odd friends watch as they tackle the British magical school and its hierarchy. Rated T for possible violence and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

In the ruins of the village of Godric's hollow there was no sign of life, except for in a small Cottage that was owned by the Potter family. Within the in house there were two children but they both had drastically different looks. The oldest, a boy, had pitch black hair and emerald green eyes, which was the complete opposite of the girl. Her hair was blond and her eyes were a soft blue, she had no scars on her. The two were separated in different rooms.

The young boy was in a child's room, in a crib. However, the girl was in an untouched room that belonged to the parents. She was sound asleep and did not wake when her older brother, by only five months, started to cry.

There was a bright light from outside before a large shabbily dressed man entered the house and picked up the boy from his crib.

"its alrigh' now 'arry," he said as he left with the small boy. The girl, at the sound of the retreating motorbike woke up and looked around. She had no clue about what had happened whilst she was asleep. She was alone and could only wait for anyone to remember that she was there.

She started to cry in hopes that her mummy or daddy would come and get her. They would never leave her behind. When no one came, she cried harder. She was hungry, lonely and scared. She cried herself to sleep and when she awoke there were strange people in the house.

She could hear their voices, hear their footsteps. Her hunger was causing her immense pain and so, once again she started to cry. It had worked with the red head and brunet from before after all.

The strangers stopped talking and listened before hurrying after the sound of the crying child.

"Iggy! In here!" One of them, a man, yelled from the door. Two others men joining the man outside the door before entering the room. All of them had blond hair, were all male, but each of them had a different eye colour.

The shortest had shining emerald green eyes and very large eye brow, the second had sparkling sapphire eyes and the third had soft violet eyes and looked very soft himself. Each had a different reaction to the girl. The blue-eyed man seemed uneasy with the small child, the green-eyed man seemed furious about something, and the violet eyed man slowly walked forward and picked her up gently.

"We can't leave her here," He said to his two companions who both nodded before leaving with the small girl before the muggle police arrived to evaluate the crime scene.

The three men went to a small white cottage in the English countryside and went on to planning what to do with the small blond baby girl.

"We could send her to an orphanage?" One suggested as the little girl sat and watched from where she had been placed, in a pile of blankets and pillows.

"We can't! She has living relatives. We can send her to them," the shortest one stated plainly. The other two complained furiously about the idea. The relatives had no clue that she existed, they would never take her in.

"One of us could take care of her?" the gentle man said quietly to the others, so quietly that the small girl didn't even hear it. The two other blonds blinked before actually thinking over the idea. It wasn't like they had never raised a child before; no, they all had plenty of experience raising children. They were all well off, most nations were in all due respect. But they had never cared for a human child.

"I already have the states. I don't have the time to raise her," the blue eyed one complained before being hit on the head by the shorter man.

"Well I can't do it. I am much too busy running my country and dealing with the rest of the United Kingdom to raise her!" the shortest proclaimed as he took a seat in a large arm chair. The two who had opted out of caring for the child looked to that last of their group who looked confused before realising what they were thinking.

"Well I guess I could," He said quietly. The other two grinned and patted him on the back before the little girl started to cry again. She hadn't eaten in over 12 hours. The men all freaked out before jumping into action to find out what was wrong. The shortest did a nappy check, but that wasn't it. The blue-eyed man tried playing with her, but she didn't want to play, before, finally, the gentle one tried feeding her.

The shorter one had raised many children and so had things like bottles and other necessary items. After fixing up a bottle for the little one he took her from the blue eyed one and started to feed her. She greedily drank the full bottle. Afterwards the gentle one made sure she had no wind before placing her down once again and turning to his companions.

"I think it's time we went home Alfred," the violet eyed one said to the blue eyed one, Alfred. Alfred, in return, nodded before grabbing his backpack and dashing to the door, but not before saying farewell to the green-eyed man when he was at the door.

"Bye England!" He yelled before running out of the door to who knows where. England, or Arthur as he was known by some of his peers, shook his head and turned to the other blond who had picked up the small girl and wrapped her up in a blanket to keep her warm.

"Take care of her Matthew," was all he said before Matthew left the house, and headed for home. Canada. Matthew, you see, was the personification of the parliament of Canada. He wasn't often noticed or remembered by the other nations, but he was very good at certain things. He could cook, he could keep the peace, and he could play amazing pranks but most of all he was the best hockey player there was. Now Canada only had one problem. What should he name his new charge? He didn't know her name but he knew her last name was Potter. But that would be replaced with Williams, since she would be his.

"What to name you?" He asked himself. He could think of many names but it had to be something special, something with meaning, and something that had an important reason. And then it hit him. His father, France, had once told him about a brave girl who was sent by god during the 100-year war. But he couldn't quiet remember her name. Jane? Jean? No, they weren't right. Something D'Arc. That was it! he remembered.

"Jeanne. That will be your name" He said as they arrived at the airport where Matthew's privet jet was waiting for him, and his little Jeanne. Jeanne giggled at the name and blew some spit bubbles at Canada before she yawned and settled in for a nap. When they reached her new home, she would need all her energy, especially when the provinces, territories and other nations hear about him adopting a human child.

The plane ride was rather uneventful. Jeanne woke up and needed her nappy changed and then played with Canada's, much larger than her own, hands. When they landed, they exited the plane and Canada was greeted by his people. Each country knew of its nation's existence, but not of other nations, and all respected them. Canada was no different. Once he had made it out of the airport and home again he relaxed. The provinces were dealing with any problems they had, the territories too, the other nations had no clue about Jeanne's existence yet, and it would stay that way until Canada decided she was old enough to meet the others, and Jeanne seemed to really like the house that Canada lived in.

The house was large and made mostly from wood. It had a calm feeling to it and it even had a polar bear plush on the couch across from the arm chair that the two inhabitancies inhabited. But the plush bear wasn't stuffed.

"Who is she?" It asked as it toddled over to get a better look at Jeanne, who also got a good look at the small bear, although to her the bear was rather big. Canada shifter Jeanne in his arms and gently picked the bear up so that it sat on his lap, giving him a better view of the new face in his home.

"This, Kumajiro, is Jeanne. She's going to be living here with us from now on" The Canadian said as he watched the two interact. Jeanne's eyes sparkled as they watched the bear move. She had once seen a stuffed bear move, the man with black hair had done it, but she had never heard one talk before. It was quiet odd to the small child.

"Hello?" The bear said as it placed a small paw on the even smaller hand that belonged to the new arrival. In return Jeanne giggle and grabbed the soft paws to inspect them. She was confused when she could not find any seams that held it together. She continued her search until the phone rang.

It was Canada's mobile so he managed to answer it easily. He expected a call from his boss or maybe his provinces or territories, but what he did not expect was a very giddy France to be calling him.

"Mon petite is it true?" He asked excitedly. Canada was shocked, and Jeanne had stopped her inspection after hearing the new voice coming from the small black block (A/N: If America can use google earth during World War 2 then Canada can have a smart phone in 1981) Canada paled when he heard his father figure on the other end of the line. What had America done this time?

"Papa what are you talking about?" He asked, knowing full well what the older nation was asking about. France laughed his signature laugh and rambled on about a small blond child, England and finally America telling him all about it.

"Oui Papa, I did take her in," Canada confirmed. On the other end, he could hear France re-telling the information to someone before asking what her name was. Canada could swear he heard a 'Keseseseses' and a 'Fusosososososo' in the back ground but chose to ignore it in favour of answering his papa's question.

"Well I didn't know her name and England didn't either so I decided to name her Jeanne, after the girl you told me about when I visited you when I was younger," Canada explained, expecting an excited squeal but what he got was a strange, sort of, stressed noise. The phone on the other end was shifted from the petrified French man's hands and into that of the Prussian's.

"Gutten tag Birdie!" the Prussian yelled causing the Canadian to cringe. The Prussian was his friend but he was also very loud. Jeanne had stopped playing with Kuma's paws and tried to reach for the phone. It was new and she like new things. She gave a laugh when some of Kuma's fur tickled her and sneezed when it tickled her noise.

"Birdie you _have_ to bring her to the next meeting!" Prussia yelled and there were mumbles of agreement from the other people on the other end of the phone. The world wanted to meet Jeanne Williams. And so, they did.

* * *

Authors note: Hello, welcome to the first chapter of book 1! This was a mind bunny I had a while ago and it has multiplied into a long series of books for the Hetalia/Harry potter fandom. Please leave a review and stay posted for chapter 2 which shouldn't take too long. My goal is to post once or twice a month and I will try my best to stick to that.

Till next time

~Scarlet


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE; I don't own Harry potter or hetalia so, as unfortunate as it is, I own nothing but the plot and Jeanne (for now)**

 **P.S. This chapter is early because I was working on this instalment and decided to post it early. Don't you just love early posts.**

* * *

The next meeting was held in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada and, for once, the provinces and Territories were also going to the meeting - since Canada refused to tell them why they weren't allowed over to his house.

Once everyone had arrived they waited to meet the newest little addition to the weird and wonderful world. Some nations questioned why Quebec and Nunavut looked annoyed but when Ontario explained that, when Canada refused to tell them what was going on, they wanted to see what the fuss was about. Not long after the last nations sat down Canada entered with Jeanne asleep in his arms and Kuma walking beside him.

"Let's see 'er then," Scotland said as he stood up and walked over to the Canadian and looked into the bundle. When he got a good look at her he let a smile slip. She was a cute wee one, as he put it. The meeting seemed to be forgotten about as nations crowded round to get a look at the little angle.

After about half an hour the provinces shoved their way through to get a look at what was causing all the trouble.

"Canada what's going on?!" Saskatchewan demanded as he peered over the top of his sibling's heads to see what they were looking at. Canada, seeing no other option, reluctantly told his "children" the news.

"You have a new baby sister," He announced. Yukon, Nunavut, Ontario and Alberta all jumped and cheered at the announcement. If there was a baby that meant that Newfoundland wouldn't get everything he wanted anymore. Too bad Nova Scotia and New Brunswick were still the oldest.

Quebec however was not as pleased as his "siblings" were with the news.

"She is human," was all he said bluntly. Upon hearing the announcement from Quebec, the third eldest, the provinces quietened down. A human girl? Ontario, being the same age as Quebec, was no longer happy about the new addition.

After an hour of arguing with his provinces, having England calm down New Brunswick and Nova Scotia (who calmed down the others) and having Jeanne wake up and cry, because of the noise, things settled down and everyone sat down to start the meeting. As always, they started with global warming and America started the first fight. The fight was short lived as Quebec cut in when they got too close to Canada and Jeanne. Whether he like it or not she was family now.

The meeting was going smoothly before an owl arrived for England from Hogwarts school headmaster. After England finished reading it he looked torn.

"Maybe it would be best for Jeanne to be raised by her own family," He mumbled out. The room went deathly quiet, even the rowdy provinces had silenced. Jeanne looked up at the blond brit who had been one of her rescuers, did he not want her around anymore?

"But Iggy you know that they won't take her!" America yelled as he rose from his seat with Canada standing a few seconds after.

"Angleterre!" France scolded as he too rose from his seat. The other nations watched the small show down between four of the most different, yet similar, countries there were. England didn't have a set scowl on his face yet, he hoped that they could sway him from his very shaky resolve to send the girl to the Dursley's. He hated that Harry was sent to such people and he feared for her if she was also sent there. He needed them to convince him, and fast before he could push any opposing thoughts away and set his resolve.

"England. I know as well as you how she would be treated there! If it's because you want her to go to that idiotic wizarding school of yours then fine! She will! But she is staying with me whether you like it or not," Canada bellowed, assertively, not leaving any room for argument. The other nations were shocked at the quiet nation's bold outburst but it was enough to send England's resolve packing and put his mind at ease concerning her schooling. England nodded before sitting down and shutting up for the rest of the meeting.

Jeanne was a great hit with the other nations. They adored her and all agreed that she was to stay.

As the years passed Jeanne grew. The older she became the more she wanted to know. Like why her family was so large and diverse. Why did she look so different from her papa? What could she do with magic? England had told her about magic and how it was used and she was fascinated with it.

By the time, Jeanne was six she could ice skate better than her uncle Alfred, by the time she was 8 she could speak both English and French fluently and by the time she was 9 and a half she had her first experience of magic. Arthur was showing her his faery friends and she ended up changing the pink one into a rather strange shade of blue. It was safe to say that the faery was not happy.

Jeanne loved many things and many cultures that she had been introduced to by her family, but none more so than the French.

Her Uncle Francis was by far her favourite of all her uncle's. He had taken her to Paris for her seventh birthday and she had fallen in love with the city. She adored the food and even got Francis to teach her how to make some dishes. Of course, Francis never missed the opportunity to see his little niece in a dress and so each year he would give her a new dress on her birthday and made sure she had the time to show it off to other nations.

On Jeanne's tenth birthday the nations agreed that it was time to tell her who they were and who she was. Since the date fell on the day of the world meeting, which was no coincidence, Jeanne was taken along to France with her papa to the world meeting. The young Canadian was thrilled and very excited to see her large family.

When the two arrived, they were both pulled into a crushing hug by Francis Bonnifoy, or France as he was better known. Jeanne giggled and was lead into the conference by her papa and favourite uncle. She was greeted by almost everyone when she entered and was instantly pulled over to her Uncle Alfred and Uncle Gilbert.

"How is my awesome mini Birdie?" Gilbert as Jeanne, who laughed at the name. For as long as she could remember she had been dubbed "mini Birdie" by her uncle Gilberts, who refused to tell her why.

"I'm fine, although I did turn Uncle Arthur, and his faery friend an odd colour of blue," the ten-year-old admitted bashfully, just as said brit walked in, still with Prussian blue highlights in his hair and on his eyelids. The whole room when quiet as they watched the Brit take his seat and put his files down before gathering a cup of tea and crossing his legs in a rather feminine fashion.

Before long Alfred couldn't take it and doubled over in laughter at the older man's misfortune. Arthur growled before a red envelope arrived for him and everything went quiet once again. Even Jeanne knew what a howler was. She had had the misfortune of receiving one from her uncle Vladimir when she replaced his spell book with a "100 things America does wrong" book. It had been hilarious at the time but not when the book was returned with a large scratch on the old leather binding. It was safe to say that Jeanne had to do a lot of apologising after that and, to help pay for the damage done to the old book, she lost all her pocket money for two month. Howlers were definitely not good.

When it opened Canada quickly covered Jeanne's ears and waited until the message was over to uncover them. Jeanne however did hear little snippets of the conversation.

"England…Dursley's…Potter…Hogwarts…" it was strange and was hard to decipher but she knew what Hogwarts was. It was the magic school she would be attending next fall and it was in England. Or was it Scotland? But who was the Dursley's and Potter? That's the only part she didn't understand.

"Uncle Arthur what was that about Hogwarts?" Jeanne asked curiously when the howler ripped itself up. England froze and everyone became serious. They were hardly ever serious with her.

"Jeanne, you best sit down," Francis said as he maneuverer her into a seat as the others sat down around her.

"Jeanne there is something's we need to tell you. These are important and it is key that you listen to what I have to tell you" Arthur said seriously. They all dreaded her reaction to the news they were about to spring on her but it needed to be done.

"Jeanne…we aren't your real family," Canada said cautiously. Jeanne blinked before smiling brightly at the nations that surrounded her.

"I know that already papa. But blood doesn't really matter, does it? You've been there for me all my life, all of you have. Your family to me and that's what matters," The ten-year-old chirped sweetly.

The nations all smiled at their little princess. Now all they needed was to tell her exactly what they were.

"Well now that that's sorted time for the second piece of news," England started before he was interrupted by Francis. As her favourite, it was his job to tell her.

"Mon chéri we aren't human like you," the French man started looking at his little niece cautiously, she was curious. Not human? What were they then? Seeing as she wasn't freaking out he continued. "We are Nations. We represent our countries," He finished off. Jeanne's eyes widened as she took in the information before looking around the room and grinning. That was two of her many mysteries solved. Now her final one had to wait until next year, but today seemed to get better and better for the small girl.

"I solved it!" she proclaimed as she stood up on her chair so that everyone could see her. She had to tell them about her mysteries and how she had solved them with their help. "Now I know why our family is so big and diverse!" she yelled with a giggle as she was pulled into a hug by her papa Canada. She continued to laugh and giggle as the meeting progressed and soon Alfred, Gilbert and Matthias had joined in her contagious laughter.

By the end of the meeting almost all the nations were in a better mood than when they arrived, a large change from every other meeting they ever attended.

* * *

 **Authors note #2: please review. we authors like reviews, especially the helpful kind. Do you have questions about this fic? Ask away, I love peoples opinions on my writing, mostly.**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the 23rd of December 1991, arrived in Canada Jeanne had grown taller and her excitement for receiving her Hogwarts letter only continued to increase with every day that passed, but her birthday came and went, and no letter came.

"Maybe they decided I should go to Ilvermorney instead?" she had suggested hopefully. She knew that it was unlikely but she did hope that it was true. She had heard of the Hogwarts uniform and she hated it. Plain black, frumpy robes that were lined with your house colour. Ilvermorney at least had two nice colours. Cranberry being one of them, the other one was a blue colour and where facend with a golden Gordian knot.

"Maybe they didn't want an outsider at their precious high class school," Becca sneered in annoyance. None of them had been allowed to attend Hogwarts. Arthur had never let them and Beaux-baton was a European only school. Jeanne laughed at the suggestion. Becca and Quin hated most things to do with Hogwarts when they had been denied a chance to attend, even though Nova got permission from Allister to attend Hogwarts. Nova never went though, he had said it wasn't fair on his brothers and sisters if he was the only one allowed to attend.

Jeanne laughed and agreed and let the matter rest. If Hogwarts wasn't going to accept her then she would apply to Ilvermorney in two days. It seemed fair to wait since Hogwarts sent letters by Owl, which was a stupid idea if the recipient of the letter lived hundreds if not thousands of miles away. Say for example across the Atlantic Ocean? Nova nodded sagely before he escorted their littlest siser out to the garden, where they had a party arranged with all of Jeannes friends in attendance. She had many friends, all of whom were magical. They would be attending Illvermorney come fall and Jeanne had put off telling them that she wouldn't be going with them.

The Williams family and friends spent the day out on the frozen lake that was beside their winter home. There were fourteen members of the Williams family in total, not including Labrador, the family dog and New Foundland's companion or their father figure. Jeanne had almost nineteen friends with her that day that were all excited to hear if Jeanne had received her letter yet. They were delivered by all sorts of magical creatures and beings. Annabel's letter was delvered by a Pugwudgy named Dennis, and Evan's arrived by phoenix. They assumed that Jeanne's letter was being made specially for her and being delivered by one of the most divine creatures the school had.

"Do you think the rumours about Hogwarts are true?" Catherin had asked near the end of the party.

"What rumours?" Jeanne asked.

"That a Gryffindor student killed their defence professor!" Jake exclaimed in excitement, before being hushed by his brother James.

"Shut up idiot. If JJ's dad hears you he might tell dad that we've been snooping again," James grumbled. Jeanne laughed. She would miss her friends come September. But there was nothing she could do about it.

Soon the party was over and Jeanne said good bye to her friends until school started back again in January. Canada bid all the children's parents a merry Yule and then escorted Jeanne inside, where they sat down and had some family time. Just Jeanne, her Papa and her brothers and sisters. They laughed and told stories and drank hot chocolate before curling up together. It was their favourite tradition of the year and Jeanne knew that one day she would miss it dearly.

The next day England arrived with Francis and his brothers. They bid Jeanne a happy belated birthday and an early merry Christmas. When Jeanne had asked about her Hogwarts letter Arthur had smiled and handed her the envelope with green ink adorning the front with the red wax seal of Hogwarts on the back. The letter was addressed:

To miss Amelia Rose Potter

Second bedroom of the left side of the third-floor stair case

Williams Winter Cabin in the woods

Quebec, Canada

Jeanne was ecstatic but it wasn't her name on the envelope. Her name wasn't and never had been Amelia Rose Potter. Her name was Jeanne Adeline Birdie Williams, although she still didn't know why her Papa had chosen Adeline, the other two were obvious after they had been explained. Jeanne after the Maiden of Orleans, Jeanne D'Arc, and Birdie was her Uncle Gilberts imput.

"This isn't my name," she stated, looking back up at her uncle Arthur. England tried to explain to her that Amelia was the name she was registered as on the Hogwarts charter of students and in the Ministry of Magic, so he had deduced that 'Amelia' was her birth name. Jeanne had scrunched up her nose at the name. She preferred Jeanne.

"Well, my name isn't Amelia anymore so it should say Jeanne Adeline Williams, not Amelia Rose Potter. After all names automatically adjust themselves if there is a change in the Ilvermorney Charter. So why wouldn't Hogwarts do the same?" Jeanne questions. Arthur didn't know how to respond to that.

"It does update," Allister told her. He knew it did because he had witnessed it do so on many occasions. Alroy and Ardin nodded in agreement.

"Must have been a mistake, Jeanie. It happens sometimes. My Hogwarts letter was addressed to Cymru. And at that point my name was Kristian. It just makes mistakes every now and then." Dylan pointed out. Jeanne let the letter slide after that and decided what the best way to tell her friends that she wasn't going to Ilvermorney would be. The letter forgotten Jeanne happily greeted her family as they started to arrive for the holiday season.

It was just after the festive season was finished that Jeanne was pulled aside by her Papa to explain that things would be different at Hogwarts than they were at the Magic preparation school that Jeanne attended. May people at Hogwarts had no previous magical education. The British magical community was far more reclusive than what Jeanne was used to and so it was decided that it would be best for Jeanne if she spent the summer before attending Hogwarts in England with Arthur, so that she could get used to the new culture that she was being thrust into. She didn't complain about the change but she knew she would miss her home and her friends.

So, on July 2nd, the day after her father's birthday, Jeanne's bags were packed and he friends said their goodbyes. Many of them cried at being separated from their sweet friend. Jeanne's heart broke when they left and she spent the night curled up with her brother Quebec. He had comforted her and promised to write to her every week and that he would pass on any letters from her friends. No matter what.

By the 3rd of July, Jeanne had to say her final goodbyes to her Papa, her brothers and her sisters until the next summer. They had accompanied her to the airport and when it came to getting on the plane Jeanne broke down in tears. She had never gone more than a week without seeing her family. How would she cope with an entire year away from them, and even worse, she was missing hockey season!

"Can't one of you come too?" She asked as she hugged Quebec and Nova Scotia. This was harder that she had though it would be. Canada shook his head, pulled her into his own goodbye hug and buried his face in her hair. He was going to miss his little chickadee but he made a promise and he had to keep it. When they parted, Jeanne was motioned onto the plane and was soon on her way to England.

When the plane arrived, Arthur was there waiting to show her around. He told her all about the history behind each monument they saw. They went all over the country, visiting Scotland and wales before they finally arrived in a place called Surry, at number 4 Privet Drive. Arthur motioned her over to the door before knocking.

When the door opened, they were faced with a rather large man who looked rather ordinary to Jeanne. There was nothing special about this man. After seeing Arthur, the man spluttered and motioned for them to come in. He looked sceptical at Jeanne but none the less allowed her in. Jeanne heard a shout from further into the house, the kitchen she presumed, as a woman emerged from the end of the hall, only to stop when she saw Jeanne.

Jeanne herself didn't understand why the woman reacted the way she did. Jeanne wasn't all that unordinary herself when she thought about it. Blond hair, blue eyes and a small figure. Jeanne seemed quiet ordinary compared to her brothers and sisters.

"L…Lord Kirkland. What a lovely surprise," she said as she tried to ignore Jeanne altogether. England didn't seem to care about the woman's formalities and decided to get right to the point.

"This is Amelia Potter," he told them plainly, motioning to Jeanne, who scowled at the name.

"Jeanne Williams," she corrected the Brit, whose eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"A Potter?!" the man asked in disgust. Jeanne didn't like that reaction one bit.

"MY NAME IS JEANNE WILLIAMS. I AM NOT A POTTER!" Jeanne Bellowed in anger. She didn't like the venom in the man's voice when he said Potter. England sighed and looked at the confused Dursley's apologetically.

"Stop acting like Alfred and behave. You may have been given the name Jeanne but you were born Amelia Potter," the Brit snapped at her. Jeanne scowled but stayed quiet. The Dursley's had caught on to the fact that she was raised by someone else, and for that they were thankful, but why was she there now? England turned his attention back to the no-Maj couple.

"This is Lily and James youngest child. She was raised in Canada. I believe that it would best for her get to know some of her blood relatives," England explained to the Dursley's. Jeanne didn't like that idea but stayed quiet, since she didn't want scolded again. She would get him back later but when she had thought of a better plan that "hide the spell book" that one doesn't always work.

The group migrated to the living room where the Dursley's tried to make conversation with their Niece. Jeanne, however, was not interested in talking with them and so gave short answers, or no answer at all.

"I wish I could have stayed with Uncle Francis," Jeanne sighed when she got bored of the one-sided conversation. Before England could scold her, the door opened and shut quietly and a dark-haired boy came into view. He held a resemblance to Jeanne but he was darker version, but as she went over her own features in her mind she could find nothing that led to any resemblance at all. And yet something about him was familiar to her. His black hair and green eyes clashed against Jeanne's blond hair and blue eyes. The boy looked up when he heard his uncle call him into the living room. When he entered, he looked between the two guests.

"This is Lord Kirkland harry. Say hello, Harry," Vernon said with forced kindness. Jeanne scoffed that the man before standing up and walking in front of 'Harry' and held out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Jeanne. It's nice to meet you, eh," she said politely. Her papa always told her manners were everything. The boy didn't look much older than her but by the large trunk that she spotted behind him, through the open door of the cupboard under the stairs, she assumed that he went to Hogwarts, if the school crest on the chest was anything to go by.

"You go to Hogwarts?" she asked curiously. The boy jumped slightly before nodded and stuttering out a strangled yes. He couldn't get over how much Jeanne looked like him, only somehow lighter, and it was kind of creeping him out as he couldn't quite place what the resemblance between them was. Noticing Harry's confusion England stepped in to clear up a few things.

"Hello Mr Potter," He greeted as he stood from his seat and faces the boy who lived. "This, Mr Potter, is your younger sister." England finished. He had pulled that one out of nowhere. In Jeanne's opinion he should have eased both of them into it with an explanation, but bluntness was one of her Uncle Arthurs specialities.

"But sir I don't have a sister," Harry said, completely confused by the man's announcement. If he had a sister then surly someone would have mentioned her or asked about her.

"Well I never knew that one." Jeanne huffed as she sat down and slumped in boredom. She missed Canada, she missed Kumajirou, and she missed her big brothers and sisters. She missed her home and her friends. She sniffed a little at the thought of not getting to see everyone until the next summer. She was liking this school idea less and less. And then it donned on her that something was off about the entire exchange. She hadn't lived in Britain for over a decade, so her claim to Hogwarts was nothing but a name she had never used. Surly that meant she should be attending Ilvermorney and not Hogwarts. Something didn't add up and it only increased Jeanne's dislike for all the hassle of Hogwarts.

"I want to go home," Jeanne said, trying to stop her voice from cracking. She wanted her Papa and her friends. She wanted to go home. England didn't catch on to his Niece's home sickness and continued to explain to Harry about the whole family thing, and who Jeanne was.

Jeanne was never good with being ignored and when she was she went to find something else to do, could she do that there? No, she couldn't. Half way through England's explanation another boy entered the room. He was blond but he, unlike harry, was fat and dressed in tight fitting cloths.

"Dudley, dear. Come meet your cousin," Petunia called sweetly. The boy took one look at Jeanne and smirked and winked at her. Jeanne felt ill looking at the pig.

"Uncle we have other places to be today," She said, not looking at her so-called cousin. Arthur waved her off and continued to explain to Harry about Jeanne. Jeanne felt disgusted when the fat lard stumbled over to her. He stank of sweat and cheep after shave.

"Hey there pretty thing," He purred. Jeanne was disgusted.

"Who on earth put a wig on a filthy pig and taught it to talk," Jeanne sneered. Dudley recoiled as if he had been struck. Petunia looked horrified at what the sweet looking girl had just said about her little boy. No one else spoke until Arthur was done.

Once he had finished his explanation he looked back to Jeanne, who was glaring at him. The Brit recoiled at the glare that was rarely ever seen on his nieces face.

"I hate you," she said calmly. The nation recoiled at the word. Everyone had been all but sure that the word didn't exist in the girl's vocabulary, but they were wrong. Arthur felt ready to cry at having the word directed at him. She hadn't even been gone for a month and already she didn't want to be there. The Brit finally decided that it was time for them to leave before bidding farewell to the non-magic folk and Harry before they left to get back to England's house.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived back at the white cottage in the English country side Jeanne went straight to her room without a word to her uncle. She fumed and raged and paced before she collapsed onto her bed. She missed everyone. She wanted to go home and those horrible Dursley's had done nothing to make her want to know anything about her so called blood family. Blood didn't make them family, not to Jeanne. Her family loved her and they weren't her blood. But the Dursley's were putrid people who didn't deserve to have children. After all, why was her brother so small and skinny whilst their pig of a cousin was the size of a hippo?

Arthur called her down for dinner at 6pm but she didn't join him. She wasn't in the mood to eat anything. Her uncle had attempted to talk to her but she just put on her cd player and ignored him. She had waited until he had left to pull out the letters she had received from her friends.

"'Hope Hogwarts is just as good as Isolt believed it was.'" She read. James and Jake were the only letters she had gotten so far. James was always the optimist of the group. He saw the best in everything and knew just what to say to make everyone happy. "Isolt, the first Horned Serpent. The Ravenclaw of Ilvermorney. Always got the right thing to say, don't you James?" She mumbled with a fond smile. She missed her friends so much more than what she had expected.

She had so long to come to terms with leaving, she couldn't help but think that it would hurt so much to be alone. She had never been alone before, but she would be alone at Hogwarts. With the notion stuck in her head that she had been ripped away from her friends unfairly Jeanne refused to leave her room for the next day. She would have refused to leave indefinitely but she was hungry, so she didn't talk to Arthur when she did leave the room she was staying in for the time being.

Jeanne refused to talk to him for an entire week before she received a letter from Abigale. She had told her all about shopping for her supplies. Abigale had loved being fitted for her uniform. She had gone with James, Jack and Catherin and they had loved every minute of it. She had even sent a photo of the four in their new uniforms. Blue and Cranberry with a golden Gordian knot fastening. she spent hours looking at the picture before she realised that the school year was coming up fast and that she still had nothing.

She would have blamed Arthur for not taking her but she hadn't spoken to him, he couldn't take her to get her school shopping done if she didn't talk to him. She couldn't believe how childish she was being and she ran from her room to find her uncle.

Arthur had been in his study, ready to message Matthew and tell him that he would be sending Jeanne home. She was unhappy in England, so it would be better for her to attend Ilvermorney than Hogwarts. But before he could send the letter Jeanne burst in and started to apologise for her behaviour. She had begged for forgiveness and told him that she couldn't wait to see Hogwarts and meet new people. Mostly she didn't want him to be angry or disappointed him her. She loved her family, all of them, no matter how much they infuriated her sometimes.

Arthur had only smiled and slipped the letter into his desk draw. He stood from his seat and opened his arms to her. Jeanne started to cry as she ran to him and latched her arms around him.

"It's alright princess. I promise that you're going to love Hogwarts. Francis went to Hogwarts you know. Hufflepuff through and through. He even flirted with Helga and Rowena. He and Salazar even made potions together. I of course had been a Slytherin myself. Our common room was under the lake, so we used to see the mer-people a lot and we tried to talk to them. I even heard that someone taught them sign language so that they could talk to them. They would always get grumpy if we didn't talk to them." Arthur ranted. Jeanne grinned and couldn't help but laugh at the stories Arthur told her that day. Jeanne fell sleep after Arthur telling her about Nigelous Black.

Arthur took Jeanne to her room before going to the floo to make some calls before he to retired for the night.

The next day the two had smiled and ate breakfast together. The room was full of laughter and noise as they talked about anything thy could think about, from the houses of Hogwarts to Quidditch. Jeanne understood Quidditch but she had never really played it before, she and the others always played Gob-stones. After they were done Arthur told Jeanne to grab her jumped and meet him at the door. When she arrived he held out his arm and they apparated to the leaky cauldron. They greeted the bar tender, who Arthur said was named Tom, before they left through the back door where there was a brick wall.

"It's a dead end," Jeanne stated. Arthur only smiled before he tapped the brick wall with his wand. His taps seemed random at first but soon she realised that it was a pattern. With a thunderous noise the brick wall moved to create an archway. Jeanne looked on in wonder as she saw all of the people walking around in brightly coloured robes. With a look of astonishment Jeanne took hold of her uncles arm and together entered Diagon Ally to collect Jeanne's school supplies for her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	5. Chapter 5

As the two walked through the Alley towards the bank Jeanne fluttered from shop window to shop window, taking in all she could. Arthur smiled nostalgically at the sight. He remembered Alfred acting the same way when Arthur had introduced him to one of the European wizard settlements in his colonial days. They had both tried to explore before they had the chance to get to the bank.

"This is amazing! Why do they wear Robes? Do they always wear them or do they wear modern stuff too? Oh this is so exciting! It's so different from back home. Is that a nimbus 2001?" more and more Jeanne asked questions or made comparisons from the more modern wizarding community of Canada and that of Britain.

"We can explore later dear. First we must visit Gringotts." and with that they entered the bank. Jeanne was in awe at what she saw.

"Goblins. The bank is run by goblins? How odd. I've never seen such proud beings do such menial things. Why are they serving wizards? Uncle Arthur have your people enslaved them? That is a horrid thing to do. Its despicable," Jeanne admonished as they approached a teller. The Goblin was disinterested but his sneer had lessened when he had heard Jeanne's opinion of his people. Arthur sigh and told Jeanne he would explain later before withdrawing 100 galleons, school supplies had gone up in price this year because of the defence professor demanding that the students by twelve books for the one subject.

When they left, they started to explore. They got a trunk with an expansion charm on it first, then they visited the apocrathy and gathered other miscellaneous things. Eventually they arrived at twilfit and tattings. The shop was well lit and there were some well-dressed witches admiring the dress robes on display. Madam Twilfit attended to Jeanne as Arthur left to retrieve something for lunch.

Madam Twilfit was silent as she took Jeanne's measurements before she started to retrieve some black fabric.

"Hogwarts darling?" the woman asked nicely. Jeanne nodded before she was shown several types of fabric. They were all different in texture of look and soon Jeanne settled on a silky cotton feeling fabric. Madam Twilfit nodded in approval at her choice before motioning for her to stand on a stool in front of the floor length mirror. The Fabric started to knit together at the place where one would usually find the seams of the clothing.

"How does the spell know the measurement of the client?" Jeanne asked, her eyes filled with curiosity. Madam Twilfit smiled at the girl.

"Magic, dear." and with that the seamstress left to retrieve a thicker fabric that was black on the outside and on the inner lining of the hood, but she also retrieved another which was Ravenclaw blue on the inner lining but was a cranberry colour on the outside, fastened with a golden Gordian knot. It was the Ilvermorney cloak. Jeanne was speechless as she gently handled the piece of clothing.

"This isn't Hogwarts uniform. This is an Ilvermorney cloak," Jeanne pointed out critically. The only difference was that it didn't have the Ilvermorney school crest on the left breast pocket. Truly thinking about it Jeanne realised that there were no pockets on the Hogwarts cloak at all. Madam Twilfit only smiled as she gathered the finished garments and set her needles to work making shirts and skirts.

"My cousin was a Pugwudgy. He thought that it would be a smart idea to give my brothers and I an Ilvermorey cloak each. It has come in handy many times," the older witch chirped as she folded both cloaks up into some brown parcel paper. Jeanne was confused about the small bit of information until the witch spoke again. "Your accent is unmistakably from North America. I can only guess that your friends are attending the old school with its no wands outside of school policy."

"No wands make sense though," Jeanne stated, "after all if you don't have a wand there is no way for you to break the status of secrecy or break the law," she added smartly. Madam Twilfit only continued to smile at the small blond who had come to her shop.

"I suppose so dear. The cloak I gave you is so you can still feel like your friends are there with are you while at Hogwarts. A small reminder of home if you will." and with that the older witch wrapped up the articles of clothing and handed the bags to Jeanne as Arthur returned to pay for the order and gave Jeanne some ice mice to snack on, until they had gotten the book needed.

Jeanne smiled and waved goodbye to Madam Twilfit as another family with blond hair entered, before she and Arthur left to collect her school books.

When they arrived at flourish and blots there was a line going right out the door of the store. Jeanne groaned in anguish at the thought of waiting in the line. Shimmying past the line of people the two went to collect the first-year books. They had no trouble finding the books, but after flicking through fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander Jeanne asked if she could get some more books on magical creatures. Arthur smiled and motioned for her to go as he moved to collect the last of his niece's books.

During her wandering, Jeanne came across an entire section of the shop dedicated to Newt Scamander's books. She wandered through the Isles and flicked through some of the books before stopping when something shiny caught her eye. It was a small section of books on Nifflers, Unicorns, Demiguise and other pure creatures. The pictures on the covers moved and shimmered when the light caught them. She picked up several before she spotted something about 'obscurials'. Curious she picked it up before putting it back, only to pick up the encyclopedia of magical creatures by Rolf Scamander. Satisfied with her finds she returned to where she had left her uncle. When she arrived at the isle she spotted Arthur standing there waiting with his arms filled with the required texts.

"To many books by Lockhart," her uncle had mumbled before he spotted her and her treasure trove of creature books. Arthur smiled as he looked at the books Jeanne held in her arms. The books covered things from Nifflers and occamy to Nundu and bowtruckle. "Planning on being a Magizoologist are we?" he laughed. Jeanne grinned back and they headed to the outlandishly large que.

"This is going to take forever," Jeanne whined as she watched the que moved one step forward. She didn't like long waits, there was nothing to do. Arthur gave her a pat on the head as they walked and Jeanne admitted defeat, but upon seeing Arthur many people moved out of the way. Jeanne looked dumbfounded but didn't complain that they didn't have to wait. It meant that she could find something fun to do, like finding food or reading her new books. "Did I ever tell you that you're a really great Uncle, Uncle Arthur?" Jeanne said sweetly as they paid for their small hill of books.

There was a book signing going on beside the counter and the man attempted to accost her, asking if she wanted her books signed. She scrunched up her noise at him and told him politely that no, she didn't not want them signed. As the two attempted to leave the shop they ran into Harry and the Weasley family.

"Hello Harry," Jeanne greeted politely as the larger group approached. Harry gave a wide smile and ran over to Jeanne and said his hello's before the two got into a heated discussion about Hogwarts. Jeanne wanted to know about the subjects, and the castle. How were the first years sorted? But their conversation was interrupted by the tall blond male in fancy cloths who had been signing books. He pulled harry away and had the press take some photo's before giving him some free copies of his books. Arthur had scowled at the man and berated him for grabbing a miner without the boy's guardian's permission, before he approached the small congregation. He greeted Harry before he started to lead Jeanne from the store, but was stopped by the press who took some snap shots of the duo before asking too many questions at a time. Jeanne got confused at the constant stream of questions and flashing light and hid slightly behind her uncle, who was answering the quick-fire questions with ease. When the reporters left, Jeanne sighed and relaxed slightly before a blond boy pushed her out of the way as he walked passed with his father. Jeanne wouldn't stand for being pushed around so she pushed the boy back and stood tall as Arthur watched on in amusement as the small Canadian girl stood up to the older, taller and possibly stronger boy in front of her.

"What do you think you are doing?" the boy seethed. Jeanne smirked a Slytherin smirk and stood as tall as she could, which wasn't very tall, and faced the boy with the bravery of a Gryffindor.

"If you wanted passed you should have asked. What goes around comes around," she said as she smirked more when the boy stepped back. He was about to retaliate when the older blonds stepped in to prevent a fight between the two children.

"Father she pushed me," the boy whined, pointing at Jeanne who was still standing proudly. The man in black turned to the Jeanne who continued to smirk as she turned towards Arthur.

"Uncle Arthur that boy over there pushed me out of the way before trying to walk away without any repercussions. I simply stood up for myself," Jeanne said sweetly before turning back to the two platinum blonds as Harry and the Weasley's walked out of the book shop.

"Leave her alone Malfoy" Harry snapped as he stepped in front of Jeanne. He reminder her a lot of her older brother Ontario, who often id the same thing whenever one of the politicians her Papa was dealing with tried to upset her. She didn't expected it from Harry, they had only met once before and it wasn't the most informative or pleasant meeting either, especially with the Dursley's there. She didn't know why but something about the Dursley family felt off. Jeanne attempted to tell Harry that he didn't need to try and protect her but it seemed that he wasn't just doing it out of the good of his own heart like Ontario often did. Harry was using it to rile the boy up, most likely for something that happened between them during their time at Hogwarts.

"Lucius, I would have expected you to teach Draconis better manners" Arthur snarled, drawing attention to himself. Lucius backed down from his confrontation with Arthur Weasley, tossing the small ginger girls books back into her cauldron, before turning way and leave with Draco scuttling after him, but not before throwing one last glare at Jeanne and Harry, just for good measure.

Harry smiled and turned to look at his friends and his little sister before starting introductions.

"Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, Mr Weasley and Ginny this is…" harry paused. What was he supposed to call her? His little sister? Jeanne? Amelia? He had no clue. He really should have asked before she had left the first time they met. Then at least he would know instead of making a fool out of himself. Jeanne saw Harry struggling to figure out what he should call her so she decided to give him hand.

"I'm Jeanne, it's nice to meet you all," she said politely, the red heads and one brunette smiled at her before three familiar blond heads of hair caught her eye from the other side of the Alley.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeanne grinned as she dashed off down the street towards the three blonds. When she reached them she tackled the one in the centre of the Trio to the ground. The three laughed at the girl's antics as the one of the left picked her up and sat her on his left shoulder like she weighed nothing at all, while the one on the right helped the centre one to his feet.

"Hey Iggy!" America called as he, Canada and France walked towards the Brit, with Jeanne hitching a ride on her American uncle's shoulder. Jeanne was smiling the biggest smile that England had seen on her face since she arrived on English soil. He had finally figured out that she had home sick, missing her friends and family, so he called three of her favourite people in the entire world to cheer her up and help her with the transition from Canada to Britain.

"Alfred how many times have I told you to be careful with her," Francis scolded as he lifted little Jeanne down, so that she was once again stood on her own two feet. Grinning, she ran back to Harry and excitedly introduced them all to him.

"Harry! This is my Uncle Alfred, my Uncle Francis and last, but not least, my Papa, Matthew!" she said excitedly, pointing to each person as she went. Harry would admit that he was jealous of her. He had grown up with people who hated him, but she had a loving family and a dad. "And this is Harry," she added sweetly before offering her brother one of her ice mice that she hadn't eaten yet. He turned them done as he watched the three new arrivals. Francis and Matthew didn't react to him at all, they just smiled politely and said hello. Alfred on the other hand grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"You're Harry Potter, right?" he asked excitedly before being forced to stand beside Arthur so that he didn't cause a scene. Arthur wasn't pleased with the contact between them but he dealt with it for the sake of his sanity. Harry was stunned at the sudden bellowing American accent, he hadn't expected that, but he nodded anyway, already used to people going over board because of his name. Hermione was just as confused as the weasley's were as to who any of the blonds were. Jeanne, after giving another hug to her uncle Francis and her Papa, wondered over to talk to the weasley's and Hermione.

"Hi. you're Harry's friends, right?" she asked curiously as her Papa came to stand by her side. Her Canadian accent was much stronger than it had been since she arrived in Britain three weeks before and when she had introduced herself to them only minutes earlier. Ron, the youngest red headed male, was the first to question the girl. It had surprised everyone as usually Hermione was the first one to ask anything.

"How do you know Harry?" he asked sceptically. Harry and Alfred stopped talking about different broom sports – Alfred was trying to convince Harry that Zimble plip was a much more interesting, fairer and an all-round better game than Quidditch – and looked to where the conversation concerning Harry was coming from. Alfred didn't want to hear the answer, but it wasn't something he would admit to. That answer would just solidify the fact that one day Jeanne would leave and grow up, grow old. Harry, however, had no qualms about hiding who Jeanne was to him and was more than happy to answer his best friend's questions.

"She's my little sister," He said happily. The others were shocked by his simply statement. They had never heard of her before, or heard about any siblings before. The twins, Fred and George were curious about the subject but they felt betrayed for not being told earlier. They felt even worse for Jeanne, knowing that Harry had never mentioned her before. Jeanne scoffed at the blatant disregard for any subtlety for such a delicate subject, and came to the conclusion that all British people were incurably blunt and had no tact what so ever.

Before any more questions could be asked Jeanne walked away from the large congregation, heading to the magical menagerie to look at the animals that were there. She hoped she would be allowed a companion to take with her to Hogwarts. Maybe an owl, or a cat. But not a toad. She didn't like frogs and other slimy things

"Well that was rude," Hermione huffed, looking after the small blond who Harry claimed to be related to. Worriedly Alfred and Arthur had hurried after the spritely girl but Matthew and Francis stayed behind, hoping that they could explain the circumstances of the entire thing.

"Jeanne is just a little out of sorts, she's never been away from home for this long before…"

Matthew continuously tried to persuade them, and explain to them, that Jeanne wasn't a rude or insolent child, but they had forgotten that he was there and had walked away talking between themselves, leaving Harry staring at their retreating backs in shock.

"I am very sorry about them Mr Williams, I don't know why they just walked away" Harry mumbled in embracement. Matthew only shook his head and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Harry, everyone does it," Matthew pointed out, France gave his signature laugh before holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, young man. My name is Francis Bonnefoy, but you can call me Uncle Francis. After all, any brother of Jeanne's is a Nephew of mine." The French man beamed. Harry was shocked by the friendliness of the man, until he recognised the French accent the man had and it seemed to slip into place. Before Harry could reply Hermione called to him, forcing him to run to catch up with them.

"Goodbye Mr Williams, goodbye uncle Francis!" He yelled as he ran off. Matthew shook his head at the boy's nervousness and waved goodbye as Francis led them in the direction the others had taken off in. The two French speakers arrived outside of the Magical Menagerie just as the others walked out of the shop with a bird cage held in Jeanne's arms that contained a pure white Canadian Snowy owl. In Arthurs arm's there was a small cat carrier that was covered with a cloth.

"Papa, Papa" Jeanne yelled in excitement as she ran to him and Francis to show them her new messenger owl.

"Papa look, look. It a Canadian snowy owl" she said excitedly as the bird turned its head to look at who its new owner was talking to. Canada was surprised at her choice of bird but he smiled none the less at the inside joke that was the bird.

"Isn't he a dashing beauty? What's his name?" Francis asked sending an amused glance to Canada who was trying hard not to burst with laughter. England and America were, for once, out of the loop with their joke, since they were never around the provinces enough to understand it. Jeanne beamed at her uncle and Papa as she tried to hold her laughter.

"I named him Quebec. A little reminder of home" She said proudly as France and Canada burst into fits of laughter. Not long after Jeanne joined them. Arthur and Alfred stood on the side lines watching the three French speakers laugh at some inside joke that they obviously didn't understand. It was rare that Jeanne left them out of the loop.

After the laughter, had been quelled the five blonds headed for Olivander's wand shop to procure Jeanne's first wand. It was a special experience to pick your first wand, and experience that many never forgot.

The four nations all had wand's, even if one of them tried to claim that magic didn't exist. Alfred couldn't deny that he had a magic community that he was involved with to an extent. His constant denial was just to irritate Arthur, and it worked like a charm. Once the five had entered they were greeted by Mr. Olivander. He went on explaining in his usual way that no two wands were the same and that the wand chooses the wizard, and so on.

The first wand they started with was a 13-inch, Pine wand with a unicorn hair core. After a small flick of the wand the front window imploded and the wand was taken away.

"Definitely not," Olivander had said as he took the wand away and went to search for another for Jeanne to try. It took twelve wands, each being tried, and put back before Olivander was left very confused. It had never taken him more than a maximum of fifteen tries before he got it right but, that record was quickly heading for the window. Olivander went to pick up another wand box but Jeanne seemed to have found one on her own. Near the top shelf at the very back of the shop was an old box that looked like it hadn't been touched since it was placed there by a previous Olivander wand maker. Jeanne hadn't taken her eyes from the dusty box for at least the last three or four wands. It was strange. No other box had _that_ much dust on it, and Olivander couldn't quite remember what wand it was. You couldn't even make out the original colour of the box for all the dust. Intrigued by the strange behaviour of the young Witch and the strange dustiness of the box, Olivander brought it down from the shelf and opened it.

Inside was a strange wand that he couldn't quite recall ever seeing before. It was certainly a very old wand, most likely not an Olivander creation, but possibly something that one of his ancestors had stumbled upon. But there was something odd about the wand that Jeanne just couldn't figure out.

"It was collected in the 1420's," Olivander said quietly, reading it from the note left in the box, as he gently picked the wand up and handed it to little blond. "This wand is ten-and-three-quarter-inch, made from spruce wood wand, and has a phoenix feather core. Slightly springy, needs a firm hand, intensely loyal, very good for charms. A brilliant wand if I ever saw one," Olivander stated as he motioned for Jeanne to give it a try.

Carefully Jeanne gave the wand a small wave and with the motion of the wand moved a small trail of cranberry and green sparkles. Jeanne was very pleased with the outcome. That was the first one she had tried that hadn't broken anything. Jeanne grinned and turned her gaze to Olivander. The wand maker was happy with the outcome but it was still strange. The wand had never attempted to called out to anyone but wands worked in curious ways so he didn't question it. Olivander took the money for the wand, seven Galleons, and waved as the five blonds left, before sitting to mull over the strange happenings with his wands. He had never had trouble matching wands quickly and efficiently, yet recently had had taken more and more time to match certain wizards and witches.

Maybe it was time for him to retire and give the shop to his nephew. He would stay in the ally for now but he could tell that he wasn't what he used to be.

With a sigh he stood from his chair and welcomed the newest arrived in his shop looking for a wand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note #1: I don't speak French, or most other languages other than little bits here and there for sanities sake languages other than English with be in** _ **"Italics"**_ **although I may add a word here and there in the actual language.**

 **Now on with the story**

* * *

After the nations and Jeanne left the wand shop England said that he would get everything else with America while France and Canada caught up with Jeanne, after all they hadn't seen her for nearly two months. The three French speakers made their way to the ice cream parlour run by Florean Fortescue. When they ordered their deserts, France stuck with a classic Chocolate mint swirl which he ordered every time he came to the Alley, Canada went for Maple syrup flavoured sundae with roasted hazelnuts on top, and Jeanne got a chocolate banana split with colourful sprinkles that tasted of different fruits, topped with butterscotch butterfly's.

The three sat down at one of the tables inside the parlour, to the far right of the door. It had the best view of the shop, perfect for people watching in Matthews opinion, and started talking in French to one another. With Arthur and America not around to interrupt them and most half-bloods, first-gen's and half of the pure-bloods not caring about foreign languages, it meant there was less chances that someone would ease drop on them.

They talked about how they had been and what had happened during their time apart.

Many of the provinces missed Jeanne's constant cheeriness. She kept them away from trouble with her knack for knowing what to do to avoid trouble and disaster. Jeanne's friends had been composing a way to send her a gift box monthly so that she could enjoy Ilvermorney with them. Jeanne had grinned at this as a plan formed in her mind to send them different Hogwarts memorabilia. Maybe she could get some house scarfs for them.

Not long after talking about her brothers and sisters Canada turned the conversation to Jeanne's blood relatives.

" _What are they like?"_ France had asked.

Jeanne had shuddered at the mere mention of the people. When she was around them she could feel it in her bones that something just wasn't right with them. They were faking politeness one minute and then they would glare the next, before going back to being forcibly nice. They didn't like her, or Harry. She could tell by the way they said their names. 'Potter' was spat out like poison. They were obligated to like England but there was a very large dislike that had been built toward them in the little time that she had known them. And her Cousin Dudley disgusted her. She felt sorry for the woman the whale of a boy would marry one day.

" _I don't like them uncle Francis. They act strangely. They didn't mind me at all but when Uncle Arthur told them that I was born a Potter they didn't like me one bit. Of course, they were forcibly polite to me since I was with uncle Arthur. It's weird but I get the feeling when I met Harry that he may not been treated rightly by them. He's far too skinny and his clothes are far too big for him. Dudley, my cousin, is really fat but his clothes are brand new and all expensive brands, and Harry looks far too skinny to be healthy, and Uncle Vernon doesn't seem to like Harry at all. It worries me Papa."_ And it truly did worry Jeanne that Harry was so small and skinny. Jeanne herself was quite petit but she wasn't anorexic looking like Harry was. She was hesitant to say what she thought. Something inside her was screaming abuse, but she didn't want Arthur to hear her accuse his people, especially people she was supposedly related to, of being abusive to a child.

England had a habit of getting very agitated whenever someone blatantly said his people were uncaring to children, and his habit involved even the times when he wasn't there to hear the accusations as well.

Canada frowned at the thought of someone treating a child differently from another living under the same roof. While the weight issue could be down to the two boy's personal life choices it seemed unlikely. Most parents and guardians made decisions on most children's eating patterns until they were old enough to know what was good for them and what would put them in an early grave. The way Jeanne described her uncle, aunt and cousin gave Francis and Matthew a horrid feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

" _I'll look into it Kitten, don't you worry. If anything is wrong with how those no-Maj treat Harry I'll make sure that he doesn't stay with them anymore. You are my little girl and I would gladly take guardianship of Harry from his relatives if it meant keeping him safe. But for now, all we can do is hope that Harry isn't treated wrongly by the Dursley's"_ and that was all that was said about the Durslye's before the conversation drifted away from the topic of Jeanne's blood relatives and towards Hogwarts.

when Jeanne was about half way through her mass amount of ice cream and butterscotch butterfly's she heard the bell above the door, ring. She watched as the door opened, and three people walked in. At first, she thought one of them had to be her Uncle Arthur, but she quickly realised that the Brit would never be caught dead in that atrocious outfit that the man sported. England would never wear pink. Especially such a garish shade with that baby blue sweater vest. Ever.

The three headed to the counter and ordered their ice creams before the pink monstrosity spotted their small congregation of blonds in the corner and motioned for the two boys to follow him over to where they were, before he started hugging Francis. The French man paled at the unwanted contact. Upon seeing the three strangers Canada pulled Jeanne closer to him. Jeanne thought the whole scenario was entertaining and continued to eat her ice cream and butterflies quietly, using her Papa's habit – or trick as she like to call it – of blending into the background so that she could watch as everything unfolded before her. However, it didn't seem to work on the three new comers and the brightly coloured clown grinned at her.

"Mattie, dearie who is this little poppet?" The clown asked. He put Jeanne on edge, like something wasn't right about him, like he didn't quite fit or belong in the land of the living. Jeanne slowly moved even closer to her Papa as the blue eyes blond brit watched her with rapt attention. She didn't like him. It didn't feel like it was a clever idea to anger him, in her opinion. If that made any sense.

"Why do you care? Why would I tell you anyway?" Canada snapped, standing from his seat so that he towered over the pink monstrosity. The two boys with the man looked bored as they ate their ice cream quietly, just watching what was going on. Jeanne, watched them with jealousy, she wanted to be able to do that. But for a reason that she couldn't figure out, she was drawn to the blond boy within the group. His eyes ensnared her. They were a deep foreboding purple colour filled with flecks of deep browns and reds that created a depth of wisdom and knowing far beyond any man's understanding. They reminded her eerily of her Papa's purple eyes, which filled with flecks of blue and turquoise. The blond seemed to be keeping an eye on her as well, she could tell. It wasn't because of obvious staring that she could tell something in the back of her mind told her that he was.

Neither said anything or moved from where they were. But both were curious about their odd fascination with the unknown stranger.

"Who is she?" the red head of the other group huffed, the question directed at the boy who he stood beside. Jeanne was even more curious about the red-head, so she made the first move to try and initiate conversation. She plucked up her courage and moved a little bit further away from her Papa, back to where she had been before the three had arrived. Francis saw this and his curiosity was peaked. Jeanne wasn't a very outgoing girl when it came to most strangers, she usually waited for them to start conversations or to approach her first. None of them knew why but it was what she was most comfortable with, so they didn't bother much with it. But she was being outgoing by moving closer to the other group and away from Canada's protection. It went against everything he knew about his niece.

"If you want to know then ask her you idiot" was all the blond said before going back to his caramel coloured ice cream. The red head blinked before moving closer to Jeanne. In return Jeanne raised a delicate eyebrow at him before once again moving closer to Canada. She would only go so far before she would recoil back into safety, after all she was amazing at avoiding conflict and danger. The small shock of the boy's fast action had also startled. So much so that she dropped her ice cream.

"Well I'm guessing the little dearie going to Hogwarts with my darling little poppets" The man said was a sickly-sweet smile plastered across his face.

Everything about Jeanne confused the two boys. To them she seemed shy but curious, and at the same time she was scared and reserved. Why would she be afraid of them? They hadn't done anything to her. Yet.

" _Mon Petite are you ok?"_ Francis asked as he looked to his niece, who had dropped her ice cream when the red-haired boy moved closer. Taking her eyes off the boys she looked to her uncle.

" _Yeah, I'm fine Uncle Francis"_ She said sweetly, offering a smile to calm the French mans' nerves. Francis nodded before the door opened and England and America walked in. Upon seeing the two new occupants of the parlour the brightly dressed man ran over to England and tackled him in a hug, leaving Alfred to laugh at his former care takers misfortune.

Jeanne had once been taught a German word for such a thing, but the word seemed to slip her mind when she tried to recall exactly what it was.

Jeanne watched as she giggled with Alfred about her Uncle Arthur's misfortune. However, whilst she was paying attention to the spectacle her strictest uncle was involved in she stopped paying attention to the two boys, who moved to stand beside her.

"So, what is your name?" The blond asked, startling Jeanne as she let out a squeak. The red head laughed and the blond smirked as Jeanne pouted about how mean the boys seemed to be.

" _Why should I tell you?"_ Jeanne demanded, not fully realising that she had slipped into French. The red head was confused, not understanding what Jeanne had said. He knew that "Je" meant "I" and he knew that "vous" was "you" but other than that he was clueless. The blonde boy however was not as clueless.

" _I'm Matt. Happy now princess. Now tell me your name_ " Matt barked, matching her abilities in French, after all he was raised by the nation of France himself. The red head looked even more confused as he looked between the two and tried to decipher what Matt had said to Jeanne. Sometimes he regretted learning Spanish over French.

"Tell her your name idiot" Matt snapped. The red-head clicked on to what his brother had said to and grinned smugly. 'Who said I had to know the language to understand it' He thought to himself.

"The name's Allen, doll face, and don't forget it." Allen said smugly as he moved closer to Jeanne, who moved a chair in between them, to prevent Allen from coming any closer.

"Fine, my name's Jeanne. Jeanne Williams" She grit out. She hadn't expected them to introduce themselves first, and it was only manners to tell them hers after they had told her theirs. After all she would have be in trouble with her papa if she forgot her manners.

Each group looked the other over, trying to see if they could figure anything out about the other, without asking those embarrassingly awkward questions.

Jeanne confused Allen. She didn't sound British, but the not by any of his standards at least. But then again there was that underlying hint of a British accent under her own that matched London perfectly. She was dressed in something that screamed high-end fashion, so he could just tell it was from France, even though she didn't have a strong French accent, it was more…or less? Allen couldn't put his finger on it, but there was just something that he knew he knew. It was on the tip of his tongue and it irritated him to no ends that he just couldn't think of the actual word.

In contrast to Allen's observation Jeanne could tell quite a bit about the boys from what they had said to her already. she had pin pointed both boys' nationalities. She could recognise a Canadian accent anywhere, even the heavily accented French-Canadian ones, which explained the French, and She knew a New York accent when she heard one. It was one of Alfred most often used accent that annoy Arthur. The Brit always claimed that it was a disgrace to the English language, and that was with Allister's butchered attempts filled to bursting with short language and words that dint even have a meaning.

Matt also recognised the Canadian accent that was prevalent in the way Jeanne spoke, but he also picked up on the slight English accent that was dancing around the borders of her speech. He was curious. She was the first other Canadian, besides Canada, that he had encountered since he had arrived in the Ally. He knew that she would be attending Hogwarts as well, since she was young looking, carrying around a bunch of course books and Hogwarts robes, which led him to believe that she wasn't born a Canadian. It still didn't explain why she wasn't attending Ilvermorney like any other Canadian and American – asides from those few pure blood bigots who attended Salem Academy of Magic. She was an anomaly.

The three were brought out of their internal monologs and miniature investigations, by the adults who were wondering what was going on and confused as to why they were just staring at each other. Canada tapped Jeanne on her shoulder which had brought her back to the reality.

"Come on Jeanne. It's time for us to go" and with that the nations and their Niece left the parlour, ice cream forgotten, and left the odd ball and the two boys behind.

Francis asked what they had been doing when Alfred and Arthur had their backs turned to them whilst they were in Cranville Quincey's Magical Junkshop. Alfred had begged to go in so he could find something cool.

"There is always cool stuff in junk shops. You just have to look for it!" he had yelled before dragging them in whilst Matthew had gone to Sugarplums' sweetshop, which was only a few doors down.

"It was nothing Uncle Francis, just trying to figure each other out I guess" Jeanne replied before Arthur dragged Alfred from the shop by the ear, mumbling about American idiot and muggles. The two French speakers shared a look before leaving the shop, trying to hold in their laughter as Alfred ran to Broomstix to look at some of the latest and greatest racing broom they had. After all, Zimble plip always required a very fast broom.

* * *

 **Authors Note #2**

 **Please leave a review and the next chapter will be up as soon as can edit some last bits a pieces. Also, Zimble plip will be explained in the next chapter. have a nice day/night**

 **TTFN Ta Ta For Now**

 ** _\- Scarlet_**


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred didn't stay long after the visit to Diagon Ally. He received a missive from MACUS about an issue with a wizard without a permit and a No-Maj who had stumbled upon the wizarding district of Wispy Way. He had to return to the states as soon as he could, using an international port key to do so. Francis stayed slightly longer but after about a week he had to return to France to catch up on his ignored and neglected paper work that he had been putting off for months. However, Canada managed to stay with Jeanne until the 1st of September, thanks to the independence of his provinces and the lack of trouble in his magical community. He was going to see his baby girl off to school on platform 93/4 before he left.

When the three blonds arrived at Kings cross station on the 1st of September England led them to the wall divider between platforms 9 and 10. He instructed the two Canadians to run at the wall, claiming that that was how to get onto the magical platform. Both refused to run at a wall so Arthur went first. When they were satisfied that they wouldn't be breaking their faces on a solid brick wall for Arthurs twisted amusement they ran at the wall together.

After the rush of running through a wall Canada and Jeanne turned to look for England, who had moved out of the way, the two were in awe as they looked upon the large red steam train that stood before them on the tracks.

"Oh my God! It's amazing! Oh, James would love this," Jeanne exclaimed as she moved closer to the marvellous machine before backing up as people rushed by with their trollies that held their trunks. They had arrived early and it slowly sunk in that they wouldn't see each other for months. By ten minutes to eleven Jeanne was on the brink of tears as she said her final good byes before the train left. She wasn't very good at goodbyes, her family never died, she had no need for long goodbyes before. Her family was never more than a phone call away, but phones didn't work at Hogwarts and she would be nowhere near anyone she was familiar with. Suddenly she wasn't so fond of going to Hogwarts.

After Matthew shared a heart felt goodbye with his daughter she boarded the train and started her search for a compartment that wasn't full of strange or terrifying looking people. Everywhere she looked there was either a well-dressed person who looked like something out of the 18th century or someone with mussed hair, butterfly clips and a choker. There wasn't much of an in between, except for people who were dressed like little children, hair in pigtails and uniforms already on.

She thought about just giving up on her search for a compartment and just going to the open seating part of the train, although she had been told by some boys in blue lined robes that some highly questionable students had a habit of hanging around that part of the train. Some girl in yellow also chipped in and concluded that it would be best to avoid 'them' and all cost, whoever 'them' was.

Just as she was about to give up she came across an apartment containing three very familiar people. Unsure about them she debated over whether it was a good idea to enter or not. On the one hand they were Harrys friends, so they might not be all that bad, but on the other hand they were Harrys friends and might be using him from his fame and status. Hesitantly she knocked on the door before opening it and peeking in at those who were there. Harry's bushy haired female friend from Diagon ally sat across from two of the gingers who had been in Diagon with the her and Harry. She remembered that they were Weasley boys, but she couldn't remember their first names. One of them definitely started with a G, she knew that much.

Jeanne almost ran away as the three talked about something that didn't make sense to her. Something about dungeons and a large bat. She debated whether she should interrupt them or leave and almost decided on the latter, but they were the only people she really knew here so she stayed.

The three, continued talking until Hermione spotted Jeanne and drew the conversation to a close, not at all comfortable with the blond listening to what they were saying.

"Um…all the other compartments are full and I don't really know anyone else, and I have nowhere else to sit so…um…could I maybe…possibly, please sit with you? Please?" Jeanne asked shyly. Harry may have been her brother, but she hardly knew him, and she didn't know what his friends were like. For all she knew they could be horrible people who bullied the tiny little first years. So, she concluded that it was best to tread with caution around them until she understood them better.

Hermione didn't really want to let the girl to sit with them but after explaining to the twins that Harry had told her that he had only met her sister about a month before the trip to Diagon they couldn't blame her for being rude when she first met them. The Twins couldn't in good conscience turn her away without giving her a fair fighting chance, after all she could be the next prank-star of Hogwarts for all they knew. The three Gryffindor students, one more reluctant than the others, agreed to let join sit with them in their compartment.

One of the twins, the one with his shirt sleeves rolled up, welcomed her and introduced himself as George, whilst the taller of the two gingers, who George had said was Fred, helped her hoisted her mahogany trunk up to the place were trunks were kept. Jeanne didn't know what they actual name for them what so just called them cubby holes. That was what the reminded her of so that was what she would call them.

"So, you're not British little Williams, are you?" George asked. Fred nodded along with his other half.

"Yes, yes, not British at all are we Jeannie dear. Not with that accent," Fred added. Jeanne found the whole thing brilliant and could help but smile at the two.

"I grew up in Canada. That's where Papa and my friends live" Jeanne told them. The twins nodded sagely.

"So, our little darling Jeannie, what do you think of muggles?" Fred asked curiously. Jeanne was taken aback by the word Muggle, it sounded horribly offensive.

"What's a muggle. That sounds like an awful mean thing to call someone. That's like calling a first-gen a half breed. Shame on you," Jeanne scolded. The twins blinked before grinning and explaining that a muggle was the name for a non-magical person. Jeanne was only more confused by the explanation.

"So, it's a No-Maj. That's a pretty stupid thing to call them. What do you call no-maj born then? Muggle-born? That's just stupid. We call them First-gen's, you know first generation Magical beings. Sounds much better than muggle-born," Jeanne ranted. She would never understand the backward Brits that she met. They were all crazy and needed some sense knocked into them. After that they twins didn't say anything else to Jeanne. She couldn't tell whether she had offended them or given them food for thought. She hoped it was the later, the twins seemed like nice people.

As the Gryffindor's went back to chatted amongst themselves Jeanne thought about what house she wanted to be in.

Her Uncle Alfred had told her that he had been the equivalent of a Gryffindor in his Ilvermorny days, although he denied anything magical most times to spite her uncle Arthur, who had been a Slytherin, who like to pick on her Uncle Francis, who was a Hufflepuff, who had raised her Papa, who...well she wasn't sure which house he was in but she like to think that he had been a horned serpent during his years at Ilvermorny, the equivalent of Ravenclaw.

She couldn't help but dawdle on the what if's though. What if she was put into Gryffindor and England stopped talking to her or if she was put into Slytherin and America stopped talking to her or, even worst, put in Hufflepuff and bother Alfred and Arthur stopped talking to her. Although Francis would be ecstatic about that and would brag about it for years to come. She wasn't fond of the colour yellow either, her skin was to fare for such a bright colour and it washed her out whenever she wore it.

'I wonder what Jamie and the other are doing right now?' Jeanne wondered to herself as she gazed out at the passing country side. James had probably been dragged from his bed by Jake who was too excited to sleep. Jake had always been the adventurous one of the two and often led their explorations during the summer time. He was a shoe-in for thunderbird, or a Pugwudgy. Either would suit the brunet. James would pretend to not care but he would be just as excited as Jake was. James was the one who fought the battles for his friends and had always dreamed of being in Wampus. Catherine was a different ball game all together. She would fit in any of the houses if she put her mind to it. Brave, self-less, adventurous and with the brains to pull it all off flawlessly. Jeanne only wished that she could be there with them. Maybe she would send them each a Hogwarts scarf or a house crest. She would look up a charm to duplicate or knit a house scarf for them all. She would have to look through her books for an answer later.

Whist Jeanne was sat in the Gryffindor's compartment contemplating over which house she wanted to be in and which house her friends would be, Matt and Allen were looking for somewhere to sit. They had been on the train for nearly two hours and still had nothing to show for it.

Just as they were about to give up and sit down in the hallway on their trunks, Allen spotted a familiar looking head of blonde hair through the frosted glass of the door to the compartment opposite them. Nudging his brother, they moved to the door and knocked. If there were older students there then, if they weren't careful, they may have had to go with their plan B. Trunks in the hallway.

When the knock on the compartment door came, Jeanne jumped. Her thoughts of houses vanished as she looked through the glass door and saw the familiar heads of red and pale blond hair. Before the others could process the sound, it was rare for someone on the Hogwarts express to knock, Jeanne was on her feet and had opened the door. When the door was fully open she came face to face with the two other first years that she had met in Florean Fortescue in Diagon. The second year and two forth years, not knowing what was going on, just sat back and watched as the odd group of first years attempted to stare each other down. No-one made a sound for a few moments before Allen decided that the silence was too much.

"Hey doll face. Got any room for Matt and Me in there?" Allen asked as he looked past the small blond girl into the half-filled compartment. Plenty of space for two more people in Jeanne's opinion.

"Um…George, Fred? Do you mind if they sit with us?" Jeanne asked over her shoulder. Hermione looked miffed that she hadn't been asked but the twins nodded as they looked the two boys over as they place their trunks in the provided compartments. Hermione seemed unsure of Allen, who had his ears pierced, and she was a little put off by Matt, but she didn't know why. Both took the last two seats in the compartment. Matt sat beside the ginger twins whose sleeves had been rolled up, whilst Allen took the seat that was between Jeanne and Hermione.

the two boys confused the Gryffindor trio, who had no clue who the two were looked between themselves and Hermione decided that the best approach would be to do introductions.

"I'm Hermione Granger and these two are Fred and George Weasley" The fizzy haired girl said proudly motioning vaguely to the twins, insinuating that she either couldn't tell them apart or that they were both called Fred and George. Allen and Matt nodded and committed the names to memory. Since the two boys didn't want to be kicked out of the compartment they both introduced themselves.

"The Name's Matt William" was all the blond Canadian said before pulling out a hockey book and started to read. Allen, however, was more than happy to introduce himself to the trio.

"I'm Allen F. Jones." He bragged. Matt and Jeanne rolled their eyes at the American's behaviour both sharing the same thought. 'Stupid hoser'. She then assumed that it was her turn to introduce herself properly Jeanne gave her own name.

"My name's Jeanne Williams, no known relation to Matt," The eleven-year-old said politely, but Hermione didn't understand why she called herself that when Harry had told them that her name was Amelia Potter.

"No, it's not" the second-year girl blurted out. The rest of the Compartment occupants froze and she received several different reactions. Jeanne's was murderous and the other four were shocked or confused. Jeanne didn't want to be called Potter, it was so plain and boring. She had never been addressed as Potter by anyone before and she never wanted to be addressed as it again. Not understanding that she should have left it alone in the first-place Hermione continued she little tirade and blurted out Jeanne full name.

"Your name is Amelia Rose Potter. That's what your mum and dad called you"

Jeanne was furious. She didn't like the name Amelia, it didn't mean anything, it was pointless. It wasn't special. It didn't mean anything at all. It was nothing to her or her family. Only after Hermione had finished did she relies that Jeanne was glaring at her.

"Sorry to say miss know-it-all but I've never been referred to as Amelia once in my entire life so mind your own damn business" Jeanne growled. Hermione was confused at the first-year girl's reaction to her own name but before she could ask anything Jeanne had taken her trunk and left the compartment.

The twins shared a look and opted to let the little spit fire blond calm down before searching for her. Fred glanced at the other Gryffindor's and couldn't help but think Hermione shouldn't have butted in like she did.

"So…What do you think of Harry Potter?" George asked, trying to change the subject to clear the air. Allen tried to answer but he was interrupted by a fuming Hermione Granger.

"Who does that little witch think she is! Calling me names just because she a liar. When I tell Harry…Oh, he'll set her straight. How dare she!" The girl raved. The twins winced as they watch Hermione leave the compartment to find Harry and Ron.

"Umm…so that was a thing. Anyway, Harry Potter. Never heard of the guy" Matt told the Twins. It turns out, after some questioning, that Harry Potter wasn't as famous as the British wizarding community thought he was, as the two North Americans had any clue why people put so much emphasis on his name as if he was the most important person in the world.

No one saw Jeanne again until the sorting ceremony. It was like she vanished from the train and none of the prefects could find her. Not even Perfect-Percy.

It wasn't until half way through the sorting ceremony that the twins caught a glimpse of Harry's blond little sister. She was standing alone and no one seemed to notice her. What surprised them was that the "P" section of the sorting passed and her name wasn't called. Allen had already been sorted by then. He went straight to Slytherin and was waiting for his brother. He even saved a seat on either side of him. Just in case.

Jeanne was not impressed with Hogwarts. It was very anticlimactic. No guards, no statues of the house mascots, a ratty old hat and a clear prejudice against each house. she was doubly not impressed when her name came during the sorting.

"Williams, John," Minerva McGonagall read from the list. Everyone expected a boy to step up as the professor had mispronounce the name. Jeanne tsk'ed at the mispronunciation but she approached anyway. When a girl stepped forward the whole hall was silenced into shock.

"What awful parent would give her a boys' name" someone mumbled from the Gryffindor table as Jeanne took a seat on the stood and the hat was placed on her head she looked around the hall until her eyes were covered by the old ragged hat. It was such an anti-climactic finish. Ilvermorney had sentient statues that chose your house. What a let-down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Yay XD second chapter of the day. Sorry to say but this is the last chapter I have done and edited so the next update might take a while, so it won't be up until next Tuesday at the earliest. But here is chapter 9 of our little Jeanie's first year of Hogwarts. So have fun and please leave a review when your finished. I love your feed back!**

* * *

"Now see here young lady, just because I'm not four magical statues doesn't make me useless." The Sorting Hat huffed. Jeanne only nodded along not caring what happened after that. She just wanted to sit down and have something to eat.

"Now that your done making me feel inadequate child let me see what's inside your head…Another Potter ay? Or is it Williams. Let's see: a small bit of courage, very kind and smart too. Yes, very smart, very good at history. Ravenclaw perhaps?" The hat suggested. Jeanne scrunched up her nose at the suggestion. Ravenclaw? No way was she going there. She would rather eat her uncle Arthur's cooking. Ravenclaw was almost synonymous with 'Bookworm' and 'recluse.' No matter how much she respected Isolt she wouldn't sacrifice her social life for books.

"Not Ravenclaw then, although I am curious as to who this 'Isolt' is, you shall have to tell me some other time child. A lot of Ambition, very cunning and strong willed. My what a knack for staying out of trouble you have. What marvellous self-preservation skills you possess. One or two incidents here and there but all with benefits afterwards Hmm… How curious…" the hat gave one last hum before the rim ripped open once again and it spoke aloud to the whole hall.

"SLYTHERIN!" It yelled before it was removed from the blonde's head and she jumped off to the stood and started to walk towards the table in green who were roaring with applauds. Jeanne took a seat on Allen's right as he patted her on the back as Matt's name was called and he took a seat. The hat didn't even touch his head before it bellowed "SLYTHERIN" once again and Matt joined his brother and female friend at the green table.

The Gryffindor's (mostly Fred, George and Hermione) were shocked that petit little Jeanne was placed in such a horrible house but there was nothing that they could do about it. The Hats decision was final as far as everyone at Hogwarts was concerned.

After the sorting the head master stood and said a few words. "Twerk, Blunder, Fidget, Daisy's." before sitting down just as the tables filled with many kinds of food. Jeanne didn't hesitate to dig in and neither did Matt, but Allen did hesitate. He looked at what was there before picking out bits and bobs here and there but he didn't pick up any animal products like meat or fish. Jeanne noticed but thought better not to ask about it, just in case it was a medical thing.

"So, do any of you play Quidditch?" one of the other boys sorted into Slytherin that year asked curiously. Matt glanced at him before turning back to his food. Allen pretended not to notice the boy. Jeanne thought they were being down right rude.

"I've played a couple times but my friends prefer to play fairer sports that popular back home" Jeanne said. The boy was confused.

"What friends? Are they in one of the other houses? What game could be better than Quidditch?" the boy demanded. Jeanne gave him a polite smile before she explained that her friends attended a different Magic school, and they wouldn't be sorted for a few hours yet. She also explained to him what Zimble plip was.

"We mostly play Zimble Plip. It's a high-speed game played on racing broom. The required number per team is five people. Each team had one Catchers, two passers and two bowlers. A Catchers job it to prevent the other team from passing the plips and Zimble balls through the goals on each side of the field, North and East belong to one team and South and west belong to the other team, unless it's a game at Ilvermorney, then each houses team plays at one time, then each team has one set of goals each. Each goal is oval shaped and floats within a 20-inchs-quare perimeter and they move around within that space when they get bored. There are four goals per section so that means there are eight goals per team. The Passers job is to get the wild Zimble balls into the opposing teams goals. There are dozens of Zimble balls that fly around the field at high speeds and so they're difficult to catch. There are several sizes of Zimble balls and the smaller ones are worth more than the larger ones. The Plip is the smallest and fastest ball on the field, there are four Plips in the entire game. Plips are worth a maximum of 100 points. All balls remain in play for the full time of the game but every time a Plip is sent through a goal it speeds up making it harder to catch more than once or twice per game, but it's not impossible to catch them more than that. A Bowlers job is to prevent the Zimble balls from keeping out of the catchers reach. They carry magic sensitive balls which are the size of a Niffler and is used to hit the Zimble balls towards the team's catcher. The balls are charmed to return to the Bowler after being thrown over 100 feet. The game last a maximum of two hours and each team is only allowed two substitutes per game, on grounds of injury and not on grounds of suspension from game due to braking rules and regulations several times in one game, similar to the yellow and red card system of No-maj Soccer, or do brits ball it Football? Anyway, not the point. Zimble plip is a super popular sport outside of the European continent. Mostly it is played within the American continents and Asia though."

Most of the Slytherin house had stopped eating to listen to the explanation. Matt nodded along with the explanation.

"There are 'bout seven different sized balls that all fly at different speeds. Smaller the ball faster it is. Points go from 5 to 10, then 25, 40, 50, 75 and finally 100. The balls all have different names but most people just call them Zimble balls, unless they're talking about the Plip which basically guarantee's an upper-hand in the game if the other team doesn't catch one. There's a bunch of rules too. But it's too much of a bother to tell you them all" Allen added. The slytherin's were intrigued

"Do you think we could get some teams together and play it here?" one of the older years questioned hopefully. Quidditch for all its popularity was the most unfair game at the school because of the snitch. The team who could get a good seeker and then not need a good team. It was hardly a team sport. But Zimble plip sounded a lot fairer. It gave everyone a sporting chance and games weren't months long because the stupid seekers couldn't find the damn snitch. Jeanne smiled brightly and said that she would send word to her Papa about getting the stuff to set up a tournament at some point during the year.

Conversation flowed through the Slytherin table that night, shocking the other houses. The Puffs were curious but left it alone, since it did happen every now and then when they were introduced to something new that interested them. Like the time a muggle-born had joined their house and introduced them to rock music. The house was notorious for having their classical and rock music blaring on weekends, depending on who commandeered the music that day.

The Ravens wanted to know what was being said as well, they had heard something about a pip, or something like that, but nothing more.

The Gryffindor's were put out by the strange behaviour from the snake pit.

"What do you suppose is going on over there?" Lee Jordan asked. The twins shrugged and tried to listen to the conversation, but they were too far away.

"if only we had a way to listen…"

"If only we could extend our ears…"

The twins froze. That was an idea. A brilliant idea.

"Are you thinking what I am Gred?"

"I think I am Forge." The two high-fived and started to scribble notes onto some parchment. The other Gryffindor's paled when they say the twins at work and quickly forgot about the slytherin's behaviour in favour of worrying for they own safety for the coming school year. The looks the twins were sharing only ever meant trouble.

Once everyone was full and dessert had been eaten, Dumbledore stood up and recited the rules of the castle, such as; no Magic in the halls between classes, all the banded magical toys, any prohibited areas, such as the dark forest and lastly that quidditch try outs would be in a months' time. After that the first years were shown to their common rooms and were shown to their dorms before being left too their own devices until Professor Snape arrived to give them the welcome speech about house rules and such.

There were only three girls sorted into the Slytherin house that year so the two British girls decided that they should get to know Jeanne a little bit more.

"So, John…did your parents hate you?" the first girl asked, drawing Jeanne's attention away from her book on the magical history of Italy and over to them. The girl's hair was silver and her green eyes were filled with curiosity. With a sigh, Jeanne put her book down and turned to look at them directly.

"You should know three things about me and three things only," She said "First thing, my parents are dead. Second thing, my adoptive father named me and loves me very much. And third thing, you're pronouncing my name wrong. It's French so you pronounce it differently and it isn't even spelt anything like john. Its pronounced Jeanne. And spelt J.E.A.N.N.E. It's not that hard." and with that she went back to her reading and ignored the other girls for the rest of the hour.

When it came time for them to return to the common room Jeanne brought along her book on Niffler's. She had seen large fire places down there that looked very warm. She followed the other girls down the staircase that led to their dorm. Waiting in the common room was the rest of the children of Slytherin house. Looking around Jeanne spotted Allen and Matt in a corner and walked over to sit by them. They didn't acknowledge that she was there but they didn't demand that she get away from them either.

"It is good to see that everyone has made it back this year." Was the first thing that their head of house said. "And welcome to the first years who have been chosen for the noble house of Slytherin," he added. It struck a chord in Jeanne. Was it a usual occurrence for students to not return to school?

"As Slytherin's there are certain expectations of you. We have several rules that do not apply to some of the other houses. Slytherin's stick together and keep a united front. If you have a problem with one of your house mates it stays in the common room. Help will be given by the older students when it is needed and if there is anything you are not comfortable talking about something with the prefects or older years, my door is always open.

"Finally, before I send you all to bed, where I know probably no one will go, I want to remind everyone that this house is a family. Here you will find people who relate to you more than you will have ever thought possible. We Slytherin's pride ourselves on Cunning and Ambition, but we also value Loyalty and trust. We are loyal to our own first and to others second. Have a good night and do our house proud."

When the professor had left, Jeanne moved to sit by the fire to read her book. No one bothered her but she was joined by two second years who were going over their summer homework one last time. It was a serene feeling to sit there and read, surrounded by possibly likeminded people

When morning came around Jeanne was the first up and ready for the day. She had to pack her messenger bag with the things she would need for the day, and one of her books on magical creatures. She was currently on Italian Pluffles. She spent time on her hair as well, she braided it into a French pleat that hung over her left shoulder with silver butterfly clips littered throughout it.

By the time she reached the grand hall it was just starting to fill up and her (we-aren't-really-friends-but-its-close-enough) friends were sat at the Slytherin table eating their breakfast. Matt had his plate piled high with pancakes, bacon and eggs whilst Allen was only eating some toast and jam. Still no meat in sight. Jeanne finally concluded that her red headed friend might have been a vegetarian. She finally made her way over and sat in Matt's right, as Allen occupied the seat to her right, and retrieved her own pancaked and some bacon. In Jeanne's opinion bacon was brilliant and pancakes are perfection for any breakfast occasion.

They were sat in the same seats that they had occupied the night before. Jeanne couldn't decide whether it had been intentional or just coincidence but she wouldn't argue that the seats were perfect for people watching.

"Morning boys" Jeanne beamed as she poured herself a glass of fresh orange juice, she didn't much like pumpkin juice. It was far too sweet for her tastes. Both gave her a quick smile, or smirk in Allen's case, before Draco Malfoy strutted in – because pure bloods do not saunter – and stopped in front of Jeanne with a smirk.

"So, is it true?" He asked out of the blue. All three foreigners quirked an eyebrow at the statement and Jeanne found herself rather confused.

"Is what true?" She replied. Surly there couldn't be rumours about them already. They hadn't even been there for 24 hours, it would surely be a new record. If not then the gossip mill of Hogwarts would soon be the talk of Ilvermorney, once she told James and Jake.

"You're adopted," He stated loud enough for the whole hall to hear, although the whole hall only consisted of seven Slytherin's, nine Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuff's and two Gryffindor's. Allen and Matt choked on their food at the statement before it dawned on them. How on earth would Malfoy know. Jeanne sighed before crossing her legs and taking a sip of her juice before she gave her answer.

"What's your point Draconis darling? if that's all you want to know then please, do us all a favour pet, and fuck off," She said sweetly before going back to her food. Draco stood there in shock before scowling, puffing out his chest and telling them that his father would hear about this. Jeanne continued to smile sweetly at the blond as he turned his back to her, content to walk away with the last word. But Jeanne had a better threat.

"I wonder what my uncle, Lord Arthur Kirkland, would think of you harassing her youngest niece?" Jeanne shot at the blonds back innocently. The hall went deathly silently. No one had ever been able to one-up Draco Malfoy's daddy threat, but if Arthur Kirkland was her uncle they dared not ask about her father. The second year stuttered, blushed and huffed, before leaving without another word as a slow clap started at the Gryffindor table before it escalated and spread through the other houses.

The three, not-really-friends-but-it's-close-enough, friends smiled and compared their time tables and relaxed substantially. They all had the same classes, so they would know people in their classes that weren't completely prejudice in some way or another.

Before the trio could leave he hall the mail arrived. The two boys both received letters, from someone named Oliver, and Jeanne received three red letters and one care package. One by one the letters started to smoke before one by one they started to shout at her.

The first to go off was from her Nordic uncles.

"Yo kid what the hell is this I'm hearing about you getting into Slytherin! Dude what happened to that stuff I taught you about my old house!" Mathias's voice boomed. There was the sound of a scuffle before another voice was heard.

"Good job on getting into my old house," Lucas droned before Tino piped in.

"Make sure to carry on the legacy." Then Emil chipped in.

"Don't mess up like Arthur." and with that the first letter burst into green and red flames before the second letter went off.

"Mon petit Chaton I am so proud of you," Francis chimed and a laugh could be heard from the other end "Oh shut up Antonio," the Frenchman scoffed before Gilbert interrupted as the two others started to fight.

"Gutten tag Mini Birdie. Wonderful job on getting into the awesome house and you know what to do," the Prussian yelled before it was Antonio's turn.

"¡Hola mi chika! You got put into my old house. Fantastic job Niña." and with that last congratulations the second letter went up in green and yellow flames before the last letter activated and a fight could be heard.

"Oh, bloody hell! Would you buggering bastard's shut up!" Arthur yelled and the shouts from before focused on him until they saw the howler and they started to laugh as the brit started to talk once again.

"Great job on getting into Slytherin and make sure to rub it into that yanks face that my school is better than his," Arthur said before he was pushed out of the way as the rest of the British Isles brothers took over the fun.

"Oi wee lass if any wan gees ya any trouble jus' tell yur auld Uncle Ally alrigh'!" Allister Kirkland boomed before Dylan Kirkland interjected.

"You better remember peeves might go for ya cause of Albion," the only other blond of the Kirkland family states before the last two brothers put in their two bits worth.

"Oi Alroy the lass knows how to get her way. Better watch your leprechauns" Arden Jeered as the sound of a slap could be heard and Alroy got his turn to talk to Jeanne who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well French fry good job I guess. It would have been nice having another raven in the family but good on ya" and with that the letter erupted in green, blue, red and yellow smoke as it disappeared.

Once all of the howlers were finished Jeanne doubled over in laughter and Allen and Matt chuckled slightly at the ridiculousness of sending howlers to congratulate someone.

The three soon left the hall, care package in hand, and headed to their first class of the year. Potions.

Potions was in the dungeons so the first year Slytherin's, who shared the class with the Ravenclaws, headed back down towards the common room before taking a turn that lead to the potions class room. It would be interesting for the houses to see what the others were like. Jeanne couldn't wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**authors Note: Its Tuesday in my country and chapter 10 is done! so without further ado let the fun begin!**

 **Authors note #2: Its is not in fact Tuesday it is 01:32 and its Monday. I am so sorry it is late and I am tired and wanted to update. anyways, not on time it early so SUPRISE!**

* * *

Once the three Slytherin first years reached the potions classroom they were told to enter and find a partner. Allen and Matt partnered up immediately leaving Jeanne to fend for herself. She glanced around and tried to find people who were on their own as well but everyone else had people they knew or had made friends with the night before. At first, she had looked to the Ravenclaw students but they were all paired up with other Claws, then she looked around to try and find a partner from her own house but they had all paired up with others and it didn't look like anyone else was left. She was right. There was no one without a partner except her.

"What are you doing miss Williams?" Professor Snape sneered as he towered over the small Slytherin girl. Jeanne had never met anyone like Snape before and it unnerved her. She had met many people. But none like him. The night before he had been aloof but still emanated a caring father like aura, but now he oozed contempt and resentment.

"There isn't anyone left to partner up with, sir," she mumbled as she looked anywhere but at the adult in front of her. The sneering professor looked around and came to the conclusion that she was telling the truth. He couldn't have her work alone and three people would be too much. It was quite the conundrum. He knew nothing of the girl either, she wasn't what he usually saw in his house. She was confident and then she was shy and quiet, she was more self-aware than any first year he knew and it wasn't the self-awareness one saw in children from abusive backgrounds it was the self-aware that was seen in magical beings of pride and age-old-knowledge. He had asked Dumbledore about her, but the old headmaster would not tell him who or what she was and it irked him.

"Look at me when you speak miss Williams," Snape snapped sourly. Jeanne flinched before drawing her gaze to meet the man's, but it wasn't what he expected. Her eyes were an undefinable blue; not quite sapphire but now a clear sky either. There was a quiet fire in her eyes that craved knowledge and oozed understanding and they were so much like Lily Evens, it couldn't be though. Lily and the Potter had only had one son who was in his second year. She couldn't be Lily's. She couldn't be a…a…

"Potter," He choked out quietly as he took a step back as it sank in. the whole class was silent when the word unheard word was spoken by the professor and shocked him into momentary retreat. The other Slytherin's were shocked and the Ravenclaw's were aghast. Jeanne's innocent stare morphed into harsh sneer as soon as the word left the professors lips. The head or Slytherin house was even more shocked and took another step backwards as the girl's eyes shifted from a bright blue to a storming rage of greyish-silver. All evidence of the sweet girl that had stood in front of him seconds before was gone and in her place stood a fierce leader who would yield to no one.

"Get out of my class," The teacher demanded before retreating to the front of the room to start his class. No one expected the small Blonde first-year to talk back to the fierce bat of the dungeons.

"Gladly Professor, perhaps I will find a competent teacher elsewhere." and with that she was gone. No one had anticipated the girls sass.

Allen and Matt had definitely not expected such sass from the quiet little friend. She was the quiet, sweet and shy one of the group not the sarcastic bitch. That was Allen's job. Matt was just the detached one of the group who gave no fucks about anything.

The rest of the class were shocked and a new rumour reared its ugly head. Jeanne had never actually meant to be rude to her Professor but the more she heard the name Potter the more she started to hate it. She had gone straight to the Headmaster about the incident as it was uncalled for and wrote her uncle Allister just has he had said to do if she needed him.

She had seen the look in Snape's eyes when she looked at him. He knew something that she didn't and because of that he had made her leave one of the subjects that she had been so excited about. Her Papa was amazing at Potions and her Uncle Francis was a potions master. She wanted to be great like them. To make them proud. She would be damned if Professor Snape stood in her way.

After her talk with Dumbledore she made her way back to the potions classroom and entered, smiling sweetly at professor Snape as she handed him a note signed by headmaster Dumbledore himself. The potions master was not happy at all but he could do nothing. She walked over and looked at the potion the Allen and Matt were making but she could tell that it was the wrong colour. France had taught her how to fix simple potions so she did just that. She fixed it and then sat down as Matt and Allen could only watch in disbelief as she did so. She had made it look easy, like she had done it before. And Snape noticed.

When the class ended, the Trio left before their head of house could say a word and they were off to their next class which was transfiguration with the Gryffindor's. The other Slytherin's avoided the Gryffindor's but Jeanne was happy to work near and with them. After all she had some Gryffindor's in her family. They went over the basics in the class like rules, what transfiguration was and what was to be expected of them. It wasn't what Jeanne expected. Her Family could turn into animals of all kinds and even make a dragon turn into a hello kitty plush. What kind of transfiguration was turning a match into a needle? It was pointless. If anything, a match was the more useful of the two objects, it made fire to keep you warm or light your way, a needle fixed fabric together. It was obvious with was more useful

She decided that she would just find some books in the library and ask around to find something better.

As the day drew on Jeanne decided that she disliked all her classes. Potions, Transfiguration, herbology and History of Magic. They were boring and she had covered all of it in prep school years before. Greenhouse etiquette, goblin wars and British tom-foolery, classroom safety. It was all old news to her. She only had one class left to try that day. Charms with Hufflepuff's.

The boys had enjoyed Herbology when I came to the dangerous plants and found it hilarious when they turned a Gryffindor girl's hair into needles instead of the match stick in transfiguration. Charms class did peak their attention though. It was interesting. Jeanne agreed.

Charms was her older brother Quinn's speciality and his party trick, so it was interesting to be learning about something her older brother knew. They were learning about the basics but it was something new. Charms was never something that was talked about in Prep school. There was basics but no one ever asked any extensive questions about it

Matt and Allen didn't about Charms but Matt was rather good at it so he would tolerate it. By the time dinner rolled around most of the Slytherin first years had found their own little groups. The three foreigners had stuck to each other all day and had decided to give their group a name. They were basically friends so it was only made sense that they acknowledge it. They had their own group name as well. The North American Trio. Allen suggested to use initials but that would have been J.A.M and that wasn't very cool at all. The only problems any of them had encountered were Snape and Malfoy. Everything else was going brilliantly. Until the Weasley twins came around to introduce themselves to 'the honorary Gryffindor' of Slytherin. Or better put, Harry Potters little sister.

"Well Fred this seems like an odd group," one of the twins, presumably George, stated as they both looked over the three foreign students with interest. Jeanne had heard bits here and there about the ginger Gryffindor twins but she didn't think she would meet them again so soon. What they said though wasn't what she expected.

"So, word in the halls is that you're pretty brave," The twin on the left stated nonchalantly as he leaned forward slightly so that he was putting some weight on the table. Jeanne blinked before looking to either side of her, seeing that Matt and Allen were looking at her, before slowly raising a finger to point to herself in confusion. Why were people calling her brave? It was the first day and she had barely done anything productive, except fixing one potion for her friends and casting one or two successful spells. Hardly enough to be call smart never-mind brave.

Both twins grinned at the younger Slytherin's innocent expression, and nodded their heads. Jeanne sighed and fished a small pastry from her pocket and started to nibble on it. Before addressing the twins like she addressed everyone new she met. With polite disinterest.

"You know you really shouldn't believe what you hear in the halls. You never know what idiots are there. You wouldn't believe how many Hoser's attend school here," She mumbled before going back to munching on her pastry that was, with no doubt, from her older brother Quinn. The twins had no clue what a 'Hoser' was but Matt knew. He tried to hold back his smirk but he couldn't help it. Then Ron and Harry joined their conversation. They invited Jeanne to sit with them at the Gryffindor table. She would have rejected their offer but Allen thought it was a wonderful idea and so after some protest and a bit of persuasion the three North Americans were sat at the Gryffindor table answering questions here and there and eating their food.

They didn't speak much but they were introduced to some of the others in Gryffindor, such as Neville Longbottom, all the Weasley's and the Gryffindor quidditch team. At the mention of Quidditch Jeanne brightened up and got into a large debate with Ron and Seamus Flannigan about who the best team was and who, out of the three of them would make the best seeker, it was really between Seamus and Jeanne, and so to decide who it was they were going to have a contest. Tomorrow they would meet at the quidditch field before school and they would see who the best seeker was.

"Blimmy Harry she's a right British girl. Are you sure she's American?" Ron asked randomly out of no-where. It did not sit well with Jeanne after being called 'American'.

"I'm Canadian not American you damn hoser!" she yelled before running off to the Slytherin common room before any of the Gryffindor's could react. Allen burst into suffocating laughter, whilst Matt glared at the red head with a fierce intensity.

Meanwhile Ron had no idea what he had done wrong. It was then that they noticed the hall fall silent and the owl headed for the staff table. Its package was a single scarlet letter clutched in its bill. The whole hall watched as the owl dropped the howler right in front of their potions professor. The dungeon bat was not pleased. The howler exploded to life and a roar of angry Gaelic erupted from the letter before some French was said and the Gaelic became English.

"Severus Tobias Snape. How dare you remove my Niece from yur class jus' cause 'f who her mam and da were! If a hear of anythin' else like tha' from ma wee lassie again then you bett'r watch yer back boy." And with that the howler was gone and the entire room was silent. No one had ever sent a howler to professor Snape before. Matt and Allen grinned because they knew that Jeanne must have sent a letter to Scotland because of what happened that morning. The potions professor stood from his place and looked around the room before leaving to find the person responsible for his public humiliation.

The next day the first years noticed a difference large in the way Snape moved around the North American trio. The three could commit murder right in front of him and he would probably praise them for their own skills.

The other teachers were not so fond of the three and McGonagall had, on several occasions attempted to give them detention, but Snape and Flit wick, who had taken a shine to Jeanne and matt - and by extension Allen - always found them an out.

One teacher, in particular who couldn't stand the three first-years was Professor Lockhart. He had tried everything short of using a love potion to gain Jeanne's favour but it didn't work. She and her two terrible guard dogs had even had the audacity to accuse him of fraud in his very own class room. The three had then walked out of his class and pointedly refused to go back whenever he brought it up to them. And their house head wasn't doing anything about it. He didn't know how Flitwick could stand to sing praises to the three Slytherin menaces. They were rude, didn't pay attention and sassed back. But he couldn't deny that they were skilful with a wand.

The school year started smoothly for most subjects, although every Slytherin agreed that Lockhart's was a no-good scammer who didn't have the skill to do what he said he did in his books.

Thanks to Jeanne's easy going ways she had made peace with the two girls in her dorm room. Astoria Greengrass was the pureblood scion of her family, her older sister was Daphne, a third year, was the Heir. Lily Moon was the last person in their dorm and was a quiet silver-blonde haired girl who kept to herself for the most part.

Within the first week of the term Jeanne had quickly become Severus Snape's Golden girl. When he was trying to make an example of incompetent students, he would refer to the small blond Slytherin who put his OWL class to shame most days.

By the end of September many of the fourth and fifth year Gryffindor's were tired of hearing about the small Slytherin, but no one said anything to the professor or the girl. The Hufflepuff's found the daily updates in potions to be entertaining. There was always three different people in tales that Snape and Flitwick told daily. Allen, Matt and Jeanne. Allen was very much the Hufflepuff of the Slytherin trio, Matt was the Gryffindor who stood up against anyone who messed with the other two, and finally there was Jeanne. She was the brains of the operation. The three had even pranked some of the more uptight students during the two months they had been there. The Ravenclaw's had learned very quickly not to leave their books laying around after several had been returned hexed or cursed to sing their content and if they were silenced they would turn the recipient's hair a ghastly shade of puce. Initially the Weasley twins were given credit for the pranks, until they forgot their arithmancy text book in the astronomy tower. The book was returned with a singing hex that lasted for almost a week. Flitwick had been impressed and awarded 30 points to Slytherin for that specific piece of magic. It was then that the school realised who the culprits really were. But no one could prove it. After all they were only first years and shouldn't be capable for such magic feats at their age.

McGonagall had tried to pin them for the attacks but the other professors had brushed her off. Most claimed that, while the three were indeed talented for their age the feet of magic that they were being blamed for was fourth year level magic at least. Lockhart had tried to back her up by saying that they could have had other Slytheirns hex the books for them, but Severus had accused the man of discriminating against them because they were Slytherins, he wouldn't be saying such a thing if they had been Ravenclaw students. Gilderoy Lockhart sneered and accused the man of favouritism.

"They have refused to attend my class for over a month and you have done nothing to make them return! If it had been any other house they would be back in their seats and have detention for the rest of the school year!"

Severus had simply hexed the man and told him that he would not force children to attend a class filled with fiction and lies, and then left to speak with his house for his weekly updates. After all the quidditch try outs were in two days-time and he had to speak with his first years about their classes.

He had spoken with Flint and congratulated Draco before he pulled the three foreigners to his office for talk on attending all classes. He had asked why they had left and Matt had told him that they were brought up to believe that they should never bow to someone who didn't deserve the time of day, never mind their precious time.

"Who taught you that?" Snape had asked them.

"The teacher at the Magic-Prep school my friends and I attended since we were six," Jeanne had told the hook-noised man with an innocent smile. Severus paused and watched Matt and Alex share a look of amusement before informing the professor that they were taught by their fathers and not any school system.

"I ask that you return to his class, but I will not force you if what you say is true and you do have previous magical education. This conversation remains in this room, you tell no one else about your previous education. It may have devastating backlash if anyone finds out." And with he dismissed the three and left them to their own devices.

"Are you going back?" Allen asked as they made their way back to their common-room. Matt snorted at the suggestion.

"Hell no." and with that the conversation was finished and they returned to their own relaxing activities. Matt and Allen set up a game of ordinary chess and Jeanne sat by the fire place in the centre of the room in the large comfy armchair that could fit both her and Harry in it and still have room. She had been reading Hogwarts, a history. She had wanted to learn about the founders of her school and the ancestor of Isolt. She wanted to tell James and Jake of the man who Isolt's original wand belonged to before it was silenced by her horrid inbred pure-blood aunt, until the heir of Salazar Slytherin would one day awaken the wand and wield its power once more.

It was during the Halloween feast that something presented itself to the trio that struck them as odd. Allen heard a voice. It wasn't the ghosts, they were at Sir Nicholas's death day party. They had gone to investigate but when they got there they found Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at a petrified cat. The six were confused until the care taker, Mr Filch found them and threatened to have them all expelled.

On the wall by cat's body there was a message written in red and smeared across the wall.

 _ **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAD BEEN OPENED**_

 _ **ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE**_

"But we didn't do anything!" Allen had yelled. If he was expelled Oliver would never let him live it down. Jeanne was horrified at the prospect of being expelled, but as she looked at the message on the wall she was in awe. Slytherins heir was at Hogwarts. Isolts descendent was here, in the same school as her. She could tell them of the wand if she needed to. Surly that is what Isolt would have wanted. As she was lost in her own thought other students started to appear and Malfoy said something about mud bloods. Whatever those where.

Everyone was forced to return to their common rooms after that, with people speculating who the heir of Slytherin was. Jeanne didn't comment and just sat in the arm chair closest to the fire and pulled out her book on Italian charms. She was quickly running out of books to read and would eventually have visit the school's library. She listened to their theories but it soon became obvious that guessing would do anyone any good, so the subject was dropped and people in the common room went about their own business. Jeanne had stopped listening when someone had suggested that the Chang family.

Malfoy had attempted to kick Jeanne out of 'his' armchair but she simply smiled and told him politely that he would have to find a new arm chair, that one was hers now, and it was going to stay that way. If he wanted it back he would have to fight her with it without his wand. The Malfoy had tried to argue with her that such a thing was barbaric but she just continued to smile and be polite, telling him that it was fairer since she was just a foreign first year girl. Eventually he gave up entirely and left her alone. He wasn't going to hit a girl over an armchair like a common muggle.

The day after Jeanne had approached the Weasley twins and their friend who had the tarantula.

"Fred what does mud-blood mean? Draco said it yesterday and I've never heard that word before. If it another one of your stupidly offensive British words?" She had asked innocently. One of the twins was shocked into silence and the other was howling with laughter with his black friend. The shocked twin, Fred, tried to find his voice but he couldn't. Soon he had joined the others in their laughter as a tall Hufflepuff boy walked passed and stopped.

"What's going on here?" he asked. His voice was a sweet baritone and it left a fuzzy feeling in Jeanne's stomach when she heard it. Jeanne watched as the three Gryffindor's continued to laugh and lean against each other for support, leaving Jeanne to explain.

"Um…I was asking if they knew what…well I was raised over sea's and British wizards have a lot of weird words and Fred and George explained some to me on the train and I heard a new one and I didn't know what it meant but it sounded offensive and I didn't want to ask a teacher so I asked Fred but then George and his friend started laughing and then Fred laughed too and I still don't know what it means…" she didn't want to say the word to the boy in case he got really offended and hated her for it. Something told her that the answer to his question needed a long winding explanation. Fred and George had finally calmed down by the end of it to finally tell her what the word meant.

"it's a mean term for Muggle-born people," George had huffed out as he caught his breath. Jeanne scrunched up her noise at the explanation.

"I would say that Muggle-born is just as offensive. I thought a Mug was a stupid person. That's cruel. Born from Idiots. How pretentious can you Brits be? Muggle-born, there is a reason why we call them Frist-gens!" she ranted with her hands placed firmly on her hips. Fred and George grinned at the girl's passion for muggle-born quality.

"Jesus Georgie where did you find this little Gem? She is adorable. My names Lee, little lady, Lee Jordan." The black boy smiled. Jeanne smiled at the taller boy and held out her hand for him to shake.

"My names Jeanne Williams, it's nice to meet you too Lee," she said with a smiled. All four fourth years awed as they looked down at the sweet little first-year in front of them. Lee shook her hand and she smiled brightly before she waved at them and ran off to find her friends. The fourth years watched her go before turning to look at each other.

"Why can't British girls be that sweet?" Lee whined before they headed to the great hall for lunch.

The day's past and soon Jeanne was final forced back Defence by professor McGonagall after her Lions tried to follow her example, but she didn't put up with any of Lockhart's rubbish and made sure he taught them the proper course. When he would go to read from his book Jeanne would remind him of what the proper course content for first years is by using an old course charter that she had asked one of the seventh years in her house for. It was originally just been their notes she asked for but she had managed to put them in order according to the messiness of their hand writing, from their she had made a list of the topics and put it together into a proper charter of topics and their order.

It was during one of these lessons that the blond crook had had enough of the Canadian girl's interference and he snapped.

"THAT IS IT!" he yelled in the middle of his first-year Slytherin-Gryffindor class. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU LITTLE MENICE. GET OUT OF MY CLASS. GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" he had yelled at her, and she happily obliged. Instead of heading to the library to study she went to the dungeons and knocked on the door of the potions class room and waited. When Professor Snape told her to come in he looked annoyed to see her.

"Miss Williams, why are you not in class?" he asked her. He had heard that McGonagall had forced her back to the class on threat of suspension. Jeanne only smiled and told him exactly what Lockhart had told her, word for word. In the end, Snape told her to sit in the back of his class and work on her potions essay.

"I already finished it, sir," she told him as she sat her bag on an empty desk. Snape was shocked. In the time, it took him to think of anything for her to do she had looked up at the instructions on the bored. "That's a blood replenishing potion, isn't it, sir?" she asked out of curiosity. Half of the class spun to look at the small blond. She looked happy as ever, even for someone who just got kicked out of a class almost indefinitely for the year. Severus sighed before an idea struck him. He had his fourth years for a double, she was supposed to have Defence for the double. He nodded to himself and told Jeanne to move her things and sit by a Hufflepuff boy named Diggory. After she had settled into her new seat he instructed his students to get their ingredients and start working. Cedric, the Hufflepuff boy, opted for retrieving the ingredients whilst Jeanne set up the area.

Throughout the lesson, Cedric was thankful for young Slytherin's presence. She was as good at potions as Snape had claimed and picked up on what they were doing quickly, and even prevented him from melting his cauldron when he tried to add lavender whilst it was still on full heat. By the end of the lesson Snape had made his decision. He would let Jeanne attend the fourth-year potions classes which co-in-sided with her defence lessons. Jeanne and Cedric readily agree and headed to Lunch together with the Weasley twins who had slunk over at the end of the lesson to see how Cedric and Jeanne had done.

They had all sat with the Hufflepuff house that day before Jeanne left for Herbology, where she met up with Matt and Allen once again.

They had laughed at Lockhart's outburst which was spreading around the first-years like wild fire.

By dinner all of Slytherin and Hufflepuff house knew about it and Lockhart and lost some of his devotee fans. As it turned out Hufflepuff's didn't like it when a sweet little first-year was verbally assaulted by a teacher.


	11. Chapter 11

Three days after Jeanne had been expelled from the defence class Collin Creevy, a fellow first year and a Gryffindor, was petrified by Slytherin's monster. The teachers claimed to have no idea what the creature might be but Jeanne though it was rather obvious what it might be.

It was obviously some sort of Snake. It was the most logical option. The symbol of Slytherin house was a snake, the house mascot was a snake, Salazar Slytherin was a Parsle-mouth and his wand reacted to parsle-tongue. What other logical thing could it be? A Hydra? The only factor that would be able to decipher what kind of snake was researching creatures that could live in dark, damp spaces for centuries on end with no contact with the outside word. She would have gone to the Library to search but she didn't want to draw attention to her research before she knew for sure.

after the attack, more people panicked and some spoke about writing to their parents. Jeanne doubted that any parent would care. A member of staff had been murdered the year before and no-one had been pulled from the school. The British wizarding community was reckless and stupid at the best of time and Jeanne wondered how they had survived as long as they had.

She had heard several people saying that they had a no-Maj for a parent and Jeanne wondered why. In America and Canada it was illegal to have any relationship with a no-Maj, never mind be married to them with children. It was and strange notion after growing up being told that such an act was strictly prohibited and went against the very idea of the status of secrecy. She would have asked but after watching people react to the other Slytherins remarks she thought it better to keep such thought to herself.

Other Slytherins noticed her aversion to the topic of intermarriage with muggles and it bugged some of them.

"So, Williams don't you have any thought of half breeds? You're always asked questions so I think I'll ask my own? Let's hear it." Pansy smirked as Jeanne's faces shifted from confusion, to destressed before settling on panic. Several other Slytherin's stopped their conversations to hear the small blonde's thoughts. Seeing no way out of the situation Jeanne had no choice but to tell them.

"You shouldn't call them half-breeds miss Parkinson. Its rude. And if you're referring to non-magic-magical marriage, it confuses me." Most of the common room went silent. Seeing so many people stare at her she felt compelled to explain herself. "It's not a done thing back home. I mean we have first-gens and other kinds of magical beings but marrying no-Maj's isn't the done thing. It's illegal so no one really does it, and those who do usually get their wands snapped. No one wants to risk their magic over a no-mag."

Several Slytherin's grinned at the idea of it being illegal to marry such filth. Some, like Malfoy and Zabini thought it was curious to have such a law and others thought it was barbaric.

"How could they pass such a law?" a sixth year demanded. "We've been trying for years and been told such a thing is barbaric and that thought like that would be the death of our community, yet your people have already done it!"

Jeanne paled as she listened to people rave about the audacity of her people and their own government. She had a churning feeling in her stomach and she knew she had made a very bad mistake in telling them such things. She could feel it in her very bones that something bad would come from it.

By the next morning the news of muggle-wizard marriage laws from MACUSA had spread around the school like wildfire. Several half-bloods glared at Jeanne from across the great hall during breakfast and some Gryffindor first year boys cornered her on her way to herbology and pushed her down to the ground.

"Think you're better than us do you Williams. Got a problem with Muggles? We'll teach you how a thing or two about Muggles." The boys pulled her hair and threw several hits at her before one pulled out a pen knife and smirked. The brunet grabbed her hair as she struggled to get away from them. She heard the knife swish before she felt the effects.

She fell forward, and hit the ground as the knife sliced off a large chunk of her hair. The Gryffindor's laughed as one waved her hair in front of her face before dumping it one the ground and running off. Jeanne stayed where they had left her and cried as she looked at the strands of hair that were strewn around her. Mocking her. Tormenting her. She missed Herbology and lunch before someone came looking for her.

It was a group of seventh year Slytherin's that found her. She had a burst lip, her eyes were swollen and red, there was a horrible bruise on her left cheek and her robes were rumpled in a way that screamed that she had been held down and struggled to get free. The most noticeable difference was her hair. Her hair which had been tied in two pleats was now uneven and messily cut into two different lengths on either side. One of her pleats had been messily chopped off at the top, leaving very little in comparison to what it had been during transfiguration. The other side was longer but was still messy and cut at a sharp angle. She looked horrible.

The group of 17 year olds helped Jeanne to her feet and led her back to the school was it started to rain. They had started to lead her to the hospital wing but they were met with a group of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor third years who had joined the search. The group was shocked at the state that Jeanne was in and exclaimed that they were going to find the headmaster and heads of house. the Slytherins only nodded and continued to the Hospital wing where they were greeted by Madam Pomphrey.

"Oh, my magic, what had happened?" the Medi-Witch had creamed as she rushed the seventh-year students to place Jeanne on a hospital bed so that she could be treated. The tears hadn't stopped since she was attacked.

Madam Pomphrey had managed to heal most of her injuries but there was nothing she could do for Jeanne's hair but even it out. As more hair was cut Jeanne managed to calm down enough to stop crying. She would get those devil boys back one way or another for what they had done to her.

Half way through the impromptu haircut Severus and Filius arrived with Cedric Diggory and the twins. As they took in the sight of Jeanne's tear stained face and mud soaked robes they were furious. When they saw her uneven hair, they were horrified.

No one spoke until Madam Pomphrey had finished fixing the first-years hair. Jeanne ran her hand through the short locks and almost screamed in frustration when it left it only seconds after it had started to glide through it. She couldn't remember her hair ever being so short of choppy feeling. She hated it. She wished she had just told Pansy to leave her alone. She wished that she could have avoided the confrontation with the boys.

"Why me?" she whimpered. Matt and Allen were raise with the same belief that she had. She had asked them the night before. All of her friends agreed that it was how things were supposed to be done. Everyone she knew told her time and time again that it was illegal to marry their kind because it endangered everyone. So why couldn't the British idiots see this. She was kind to everyone at the school who she spoke to. She had her moments but they were well deserved. So why did people hate her so much for a belief she was raise on. It wasn't fair.

"Why?" the tears fell in rapid succession as she worked herself up and wallowed in her self-pitty.

The older Slytherin's shared a look and dismissed themselves to tell their house mates that Jeanne had been found and was on the mend. As they left they shared and look and nodded in confirmation about what they were about to do. They would use this as an opportunity to hit the muggle-born and muggle lovers hardest and finally show people what they had been doing. They needed to inform their parents of the confrontation. They had heard what Jeanne had said about the laws she was raised with. Why should she be treated differently because she was raised with a specific ideology. If such treatment was acceptable then so was condemning the muggle practices of Christmas and Halloween. Muggles brought their children up with religion so why was tradition any different.

In the Hospital wing Filius had escorted the fourth years from the room and Professor Snape calmed and comforted his little snake. Jeanne had cried and raged for over an hour as professor Snape listened and offered comfort in his own Snape-like way. She sat by her and listened intently with a calming hand on her shoulder. He had gathered that the people who had attacked her were Gryffindor's and male, possibly first years, and muggle raised. They had been offended because Jeanne had told Pansy Parkinson that it was illegal for Jeanne to Marry muggles because it was Illegal were she came from.

Once she was calm and Madam Pomphrey helped her clean up and gave her a green ribbon to keep her short hair out of her eyes. Reluctantly she left the hospital wing and followed professor Snape to the great hall for dinner. She had missed Lunch but she wasn't all that hungry. Several people watched the dark professor storm into the great hall with Jeanne trailing behind him looking sad and scared. The hall burst into whispered rumours and excitement as they watched to the two made their way down the hall towards the Slytherin table.

Jeanne had never felt more humiliated in her entire life. She looked horrible and she felt threatened. She knew that her attackers were there. Watching her as she passed. She had saw their faces in the crowed and she wanted to run. She wasn't brave. The sorting hat had said so. 'a little bit of courage'. That's what the Hat had said. She wanted her Papa. She wanted Her brothers and sister. She wanted new foundland and his dog; Ontario, Quebec and their arguing; Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia and New Brunswick laughing and pretending to be British and French and holding their ages over everyone else's; she missed BC, Saskatchewan, Alberta and Manitoba. She missed the territories and she missed her friends. She wanted to go home.

As she sat down in her seat Matt and Allen didn't say anything. They just wrapped their arms around her in a hug. They cocooned her in the familiar sense of home that eased her in a way that she didn't understand. It was the calm in the eye of the storm and she had to hope that she would make it out the other side alive and sane.

Something told her that her kin weren't known for being able to stay sane in harmful situations. She didn't know why but she knew she wouldn't be the same after Hogwarts and she had been before it.

Something would change.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Yes peoples we have a new chapter! Hurray! So after all the drama of last chapter who is ready for this one?** **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate the advice and encouragements from all of you. Please remember that I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia and that everything written here is a creation of my hectic mind. please support the official release of both franchises. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling (Pronounced Row-ling) and Hetalia is the creation of Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Throughout dinner people from all houses stared at Jeanne. No one had known where she had disappeared to before lunch and no one had seen her afterwards except those who had found her and retrieved the teachers. There were looks sent to her as she stayed close to Matt and Allen. People wanted to ask and snoop but the look that the Slytherins gave out was enough to deter them. No one voiced their questions, no matter how despite they were to do so. Some of the foolhardier students had looked on and wanted to ask but a glare from one of the two brothers would dissuade them form the idea after a few minutes of uneasy silence.

The teachers mumbled among themselves passing on what had occurred that day between the talented foreigner and the group of Gryffindor students, before Professor Dumbledore stood from his golden chair and silenced all noise in the hall.

"Tonight, the house of Gryffindor will be search for the culprits of a dastardly crime committed within our school. I give you now to give yourselves up before you are forcefully found out. Give up now and I will consider not expelling you for what you have done." The headmaster's words were softly spoken and feyned calmness, but everyone could tell that he would take anything that endangered the students of the school as a person offence against himself.

The other houses watched as the Lions gasped in shock and searched among their own ranks, as if the culprits would simply stand up and announce to everyone that they were the evil mastermind behind the abominably criminal crime. The Weasley twins glared at anyone and everyone who didn't take the matter seriously and Lee Jordan as on edge about it all. He didn't know any more than what the twins had told him but from what he knew of the circumstance – which was very little – he was not ready to let it slip.

The mumbles spread throughout the other houses and some – like the ravenclaws – turned up their noses at the brazen lions. Slytherins only continued to glare while the Hufflepuff's were stuck between horrified and blazing anger. They prided themselves on fair-play and tolerance. A crime was neither of these traits so most decided that blazing anger was the right way to go.

"Headmaster, what has these culprits done exactly?" A Ravenclaw third-year girl asked sceptically. She hadn't heard of any crimes being committed on school grounds that year. Dumbledore's face darkened as he looked at the haughty black-haired girl who had asked the unspoken taboo question. Several people who were still watching the Slytherin table saw Jeanne flinch at the noise of the people as Matt wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder in a comforting gesture. People had tried to stop the girl from saying anything but their efforts had been in vain and Dumbledore gave their house a look of utter disappointment.

"The crime is not for me to disclose. It is a matter that will be addressed and not spread around by your incessant gossiping. You will not pester the involved students and I warn you now that any more transgressions such as this for such a menial thing will be punished severely." The hall went silent. The dinner ended and everyone returned to their common room to discuss the issue of the Gryffindor's who committed the crime.

People speculated who it was, others what the culprits had done. Some suspected that the persons involved would be expelled others said it was just being blown out of proportion and would earn the little devils a few detentions and a slap on the wrist. Jeanne didn't comment and left for her room as soon as she arrived at the common room.

Once she was gone whispers and quiet spoken rumours flew around the other members of the Snake pit. The seventh years knew what had happened after they had been told in confidence to keep it from the rest of the house. The fourth to fifth years had an inkling that it involved the sudden disappearance of Jeanne and most of her hair, whilst the younger years theorised that it was related to the chamber of secrets and that someone was found guilty for posing as the heir of Slytherin and tormenting the school.

"Maybe they murdered the Roosters?" A third year suggested as he grabbed one of the many pillows adorning the luxurious green leather couches. Another snorted.

"Yeah right Sorrel, like that old coot would make such a fuss of Roosters," Cedar stated factually. Aster, Rosemary and Basil watched the other two go back and forth with suggestions of what the crime was. The rosters, assisting peeves in making his place at Hogwarts a permanent arrangement that the headmaster couldn't change, defacing school property, murdering Professor Quirrell the year before. The list went on before Cedar final gave up.

"Fine Sorrel, I give up. Shoot away my friend." The brunet grinned at his friend's lack of enthusiasm.

"Last guess. What if it had to do with Jeannie darling pulling a disappearing act and the sudden lack of her lovely locks." The common room froze before people started to consider it.

"Do you think she might have been attacked for what she said last night?" Aster asked tentatively as more people started to make theories on why she disappeared earlier in the day. Suspicion was riff in the Slytherin Dungeon until the next day when they were told that three first-year Gryffindor students had been suspended from class for the rest of the week. No one, but the Gryffindor students knew why the three had been suspended (Except the Slytherins and third years that had helped the day before) but everyone wanted to find out.

Jeanne had accepted that she would have to regrow her hair and had tentatively asked Astoria and Lily to help her make it look presentable. She had never worn her hair short in all the years she could recall. Astoria had happily helped style the straight blond hair into a cute bob while Lily found nice accessories to keep the impromptu fringe out of Jeanne's eyes. Lily had noticed after a week of school that Jeanne never had any hair hanging in front of her face, it was always pulled back in a pleat, ponytail or complicated up-do. Finding a silver hair ribbon, some butterfly clasps and several light blond coloured hair ties Lily got to work. She created a short messy French pleat that felt just in front of Jeanne's right ear from the hair that was loose on that side of her head, before clipping the right side to the side with the butterfly clasps. To finish off the look Astoria took the hair ribbon and tying it like a hair band with a bow that was placed slightly to the right.

"You look perfect," Lily had told her as the three had left for the great hall together. Jeanne had agreed that it looked very nice, but it still felt odd. She could feel the ends of her hair brush her neck whenever she moved and she didn't like it. It was irritating and distracting.

As they walked they were joined by the rest of the Slytherin first and second years. The second years had listened the night before and recalled how Jeanne had acted at dinner and when she arrived at the common room. Usually she would leave and return with a book to read or homework to complete. Theodore neverminded giving her help with Herbology and History of Magic when she needed it. Draco would help with her Astronomy homework and Crabbe gave her pointers on her grammar. She still struggled with using British words over the 'Americanised' versions. Not many Slytherins disliked Jeanne and her odd ways. They accepted that her traditions were different from theirs because her culture was different.

As the large group entered the hall they saw that none of the Gryffindor students were missing and that several looked very proud of themselves. Matt and Allen glared at the trio of Gryffindor first years and drew their wands as a precaution. Jeanne didn't look. She walked to her seat and sat down like she did every day and filled her plate with some toast and bacon. The others surrounded her and blocked her from the view of the rest of the hall. Jeanne had written letters to her Papa and uncles the night before, and to her friends at Ilvermorny, explaining what had happened. She had yet to send them, as she wanted to include what the punishment – if there even was one – had been. When Dumbledore had addressed the hall, and announced that the issue had been "Resolved" and that the boys had been suspended she was furious. They got out of class for the next three days, no detention, no forced apology and no repercussions. It was revolting.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Jeanne stated as she grabbed her back and left the hall in a flurry of robes, hair and anger. She went straight to the Owlery and finished her letters before picking out five school owls to deliver the messages to the appropriate persons. To her family she sent a large Eagle owl, to Alfred she sent a screech owl, to Francis she sent a barn owl, to Arthur she sent a pigmy owl that was flying around, and the final owl was a Great Screech owl. Its job was to go to Ilvermorny.

With a nod of accomplishment Jeanne left for Potions. She was late but she didn't care. When Professor Snape demanded to know why she had glared and stated that she had been sending out an important letter. She was not happy with the lenient treatment of her assailants. Snape had nodded and set her to the side of the class with advanced work and notes on a potion she would be making the next day. The rest of the class was curious about the isolation but didn't ask the grouchy professor.

Several people noticed the harsh attitude of the sunny blond. By dinner a letter arrived from Arthur and Jeanne felt self-satisfied. With a smug satisfaction, she opened the letter and read through it, before crumping it in fury. She let rip a shriek of fury before she stormed from the hall and down to the dungeons, where she hid in an alcove. Arthur had completely disregarded her.

"Over reacting… how could he say such a thing" she yelled into the emptiness. She had explained everything and he dismisses her completely and says she was over reacting. "I hate him!" she screamed once more before breaking into anguished sobs. One of the most important people to her had left her to the torment of the lions. She stayed in the Alcove until Matt found her hours later. Allen wasn't with him.

"Jeanne, Ca va?" he asked quietly. Jeanne handed him the letter from Arthur. Matt read through the quick missive and understood. Fury boiled below the surface as he folded the letter and placed it in his pocket before sitting down beside his Canadian friend and swinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Jeannie. I'll make sure they don't get away so easily. Allen and I know how to get around if you know what I mean." Matt squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and showed her a letter he had received from Oliver. He had written to the cheery Brit the night before when everyone was asleep. The reply was much more enticing than Arthurs. "We have permission to…let's just say that we will properly resolve this issue without the teachers' involvement."

Jeanne wiped her eyes and nodded. She wouldn't let the lion cub get away with what they had done to her.

"Well then, we best get Allen. We have work to do." she huffed in exhaustion as she pulled herself to her feet and offered a hand to Matt. The two Canadians smirked as their hands clasped the forearm of the other.

Together they made their way to the common room and grabbed a hold of Allen's arms. He tried to protest when he saw Matts smirk but he relaxed once he had been let down in a secluded corner away from others and Jeanne spoke up.

"If the school isn't going to do anything and Arthur won't help me, then we'll just have to do it ourselves. Care to cause chaos in the Lion's den Al-old-buddy-old-pal?"

The three stayed up long into the early hours of the morning planning their revenge, until it was perfect. No one would mess with them once they were done, and the Gryffindor trio would wish they had been expelled.

* * *

 **Authors note 2: So what will our Canadians and Allen do? please leave a review and had a good day! ^_^**

 **\- Scarlet**


	13. Chapter 13

**NEW CHAPTER PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND LEAVE A REVIEW.**

 **Please remember I don't own Hetalia or Harry potter.**

 **Now ON WITH THE ADVENTURE!**

* * *

When Hogwarts awoke one the second morning after the incident people watched the Slytherin table with confusion and contempt as they acted strangely. They were laughing and smiling with each other and being nice.

"What up with that lot? They're acting like Hufflepuff's." The twins glanced at their little brother as he scoffed as much food as he could. They glanced back at the Slytherins who had calmed down slightly and were glaring at the Gryffindor's from across the hall. Jeanne seemed to have gotten over the trauma of the attack and was happily sipping her pumpkin juice and talking with Theodore about Zimble Plip. So far no one had had any luck on finding a way to get the supplies to Hogwarts.

During the day, the Lions were weary of everyone in green that passed them. But by dinner they decided that nothing was going to happen and went to bed happy. They were re-awoken at 2am by a siren that had been set off. The Gryffindor Tower was filled with screams and crying as people rushed out in their night ware to try and find a teacher. There were spiders, snakes and bugs everywhere. Every surface was covered and the only people not panicking were Harry Potter, the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan. Professor McGonagall had tried to vanish the creatures but more appeared, she tried to use spells and charms to kill them but it only angered the creatures.

During breakfast the food at the Gryffindor table was rotted and mouldy, the pumpkin juice had expired and the other houses refused to share. The house Elves were delighted to feed the four bravest Gryffindor's in the Kitchen after they left breakfast.

Between classes Gryffindor's were tripped, fell down trip steps that hadn't been there before and were continuously late to class because the stairs had been charmed to make their journey as difficult as possible.

At lunch the food was again rotten and mould infested and all but four once again went hungry.

The other houses watched the house of the Brave suffer from the wrath of the Slytherin's. They knew what was happening since the day before, when a group of people from each house were informed of the situation and the stress and trauma that it had caused the Hufflepuff's favourite Slytherin. With Hufflepuff on their side Ravenclaw followed suit and the Lions were none the wiser. The three houses all had their own roles to play throughout the next two days. The Hufflepuff's brokered deals with the house elves and the Ravenclaw's charmed the stair cases. The Slytherin's all used the tripping charm on any Gryffindor they passed, and when any passed the three perpetrators they would cast which ever jinx came to mind. No one saw were they jinx came from and when they did the Puff's and Claw's defended the Slytherin responsible for casting the spell.

"What are you talking about? Are you mad, no one even had their wand out!" was the general response to any accusations.

The teachers noticed the going on and some tried to intervene but eventually they gave up. The Gryffindor's refused to go back to their common room that night and were forced to sleep in the draftee great hall if they did not go back. All but the four from the morning before did so.

The four had laughed on their way to the tower and Harry had jokingly turned to one of the bigger snakes and asked, "You couldn't do anything about the bugs and spiders, could you?" They were all surprised when the snake nodded and hissed at the others, before they got to work debugging the room and bed chambers.

"Blimmy Harry. You're a Parsle-mouth. That's Bloody amazing!" Lee had yelled as he watched the snakes go. Soon the room was filled with Snakes laying by the fire, warm and filled from their meal.

"Well I say, since we have the tower to ourselves we have a sleep over down here with your lovelies Harry-" One of the twins exclaimed.

"-After all we are among our people now!" the other had exclaimed boisterously. Harry was shocked and Lee called 'HERE-HERE' and raise a bottle of Butter beer that he had retrieved from his trunk. Harry glanced between the three and grinned.

"I'm not the only one the?" he asked innocently. The three fourth years grinned as they pulled Harry towards them and summoned a House Elf to bring them snacks and blankets. It was sleep over time.

By morning the Gryffindor students were all furious, tired and hungry. They glared at the four who were well rested and fed and felt jealousy well in the pits of their stomach's. the day was the same as the one before. No food, tripping, being late, loosing points and by lunch none of them could take anymore.

The three boys responsible stepped forward and announced to the entire hall that it was their fault. They begged to be expelled or for the teachers to do something to punish them if it meant their torment was over. Several people in the hall saw red when the three first-years explained in detail what they had done and why they had done it. They just wanted food and somewhere to sleep. The consequences be damned.

The hall was silent as several gasps were heard from the door of the entrance hall. Stood together in shock and Horror were five of the Canadian Provinces who had wanted to check on their little sister after they received her letter. Nova Scotia was horrified at the description of the attack against his little sister. New Brunswick and Ontario was holding back Quebec who was ready to kill the three boys and New-Found-land was holding Back Labrador – who had tagged along to see Jeanne.

"Hello Hogwarts," Ontario grumbled under his breath as he tugged at Quebec's arm to keep him still. "Quit squirming you bastard we're here to make sure Jeannie is ok, not to kill Brits" He snapped before dropping the raging blonde. New Brunswick grunted as he was almost dragged down with his younger brother.

"Thanks for the warning!" he snapped as he dropped the other arm and straightened himself out. Jeanne watched them with a keen eye before moving from her seat and towards her family. Quebec watched as she approached and when she was close enough he pulled her into a tight embrace. He knew what had happened wasn't his fault but he had promised years ago to never let her get hurt again. And he had failed. He wasn't there to help her or to protect her. He mumbled apologies to his little sister before he let her go to inspect her hair. He hadn't seen her hair this short since she was two years old.

"It looks nice" He told Jeanne softly as he picked up some locks between his fingers to look at the ends. Jeanne nodded and agreed half-heartedly.

"The girls in my dorm helped me with it this morning." Quinn nodded before he stood up and walked passed her towards the teachers. The others followed suit and Labrador stayed by Jeanne.

"WHY THE HELL WERE THESE LITTLE RATS NOT EXPELLED!" The volume of the shout scared several students and teachers. There was the sound of a small explosion from the Gryffindor table as Seamus had screamed whilst trying once again to turn water into rum. Quebec was fuming and his little sister's presence was the only reason he hadn't gutted the three boys who had wronged his family. Severus Snape raised an eyebrow at the five men who stood before him and his colleges. They shared similarities but none looked like Jeanne and he assumed they were possibly from the family that had adopted her after her parent's death.

"Severus and I motioned to expel them during the staff meeting but we were over ruled," Filius told the blond Canadian and his brothers. He would not be blamed for something he had not had a say in. Snape nodded along with Filius and steepled his fingers together as a thought came to mind.

"Why is Miss William's Father not here to deal with this issue?" The question rang through the hall. Ontario raised an eyebrow and the hook-noised man.

"Papa is a busy man. We are more than capable of handling this." The other Provinces nodded and New Found-land stepped forward and stared into the headmaster's eye. The oldest of the five had an air about him that commanded respect from everyone around him. Even from Albus Dumbledore.

"We demand, on behalf of our father, siblings and family, that proper action be taken against these beasts or we will be forced to call a blood feud and pull Jeanne from the school." The hall erupted in cried of indignation and protest. Teachers were on their feet and some had their wands drawn. McGonagall furiously tried to demand an apology for calling her lions Beasts but Nova simple motioned to her sister who was petting the family dog to keep herself calm. Her temper was not something they like or saw very much of but it was fiery and explosive all the same. Sometimes it was shown in spiteful actions or craftily made plans but there were times when everything exploded and she would shout and scream until her through was raw and her voice disappeared for days afterwards. Finally, Dumbledore stood from his golden chair and silenced the hall.

"I would ask you to leave and to take your dog with you. This is a school and I would be grateful if you treated it as such," The headmaster demanded. Everyone watched as New-found-land gave a sharp bark of laughter at the old man's demands. Quebec had moved towards Jeanne and had handed her his pendent that she could use to contact him whenever she needed it, before he faced the head master with a straight face.

"We will leave when we know that justice has been done and these boys have been suitably punished for their bigoted attack against my little sister. They attacked her because it is against our laws – laws that date almost as far back as Ilvermorney itself – laws which she had no part in creating and that can't be changed. You teach your own that No-Maj are no more dangerous as a puppy. We teach from a young age the danger of their kind. We do not forget the burning or the Salem witch hunts. You punish those beastly children now or I will personally remove Jeanne from this school and she will not return to it."

"You cannot do that!" Dumbledore cried out in panic.

"I can and I will unless those who wronged my sister are punished accordingly." The tension in the hall was thick and everyone waited for the head master to make his decision.

"You boys will have detention for the rest of the year every Tuesday night with Professor Snape. You will also have to give a written apology to miss Williams by the end of the day and if there are any other infractions you will be expelled." The command was reluctant was sourly made but there was nothing he could do about it.

The provinces were not completely satisfied with the punishment but it was the best they were going to get for now. Together the five moved to say good bye to Jeanne and reminded her that she only had to write and they would be there for her.

Jeanne had smiled and said goodbye to her brothers and watched them leave.

"So why wasn't your father here?" Theodore asked after Jeanne had returned to the Slytherin table. The blond smiled.

"He would have blown up the Castle before he even heard what they had done. Safer not to tell him until the school year is out."


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: Its an Update! I am so sorry it took so long. I've decided to revamp one of my other stories and have been trying to fix it. I felt that I didn't capture the characters the way I wanted to so that has taken time away from writing this. Any way lets get on with the show!**

* * *

The Gryffindor's all heaved sighs of relief that day. The stairs stopped tormenting them, they weren't hexed and jinxed left, right and centre and their food was once again the best Hogwarts could offer. Jeanne had grinned at Theodore throughout the meal as he attempted not to laugh.

When the Slytherin's stood to leave, a small creature entered the hall. It looked like a goblin but it looks fiercer and carried a weapon with it. Several students shrieked but Jeanne's face lit up in wonder.

"Where is Miss Williams?" the Pugwudgy growled out. Jeanne grinned and manoeuvred around the other students to stand before the protector of Ilvermorney. The Pugwudgy scowled before handing her a letter and leaving. Jeanne turned it over in her hands and froze when she saw the seal.

"Shit," she muttered as she opened the letter and held it as far away from her as possible. People watched curiously as she did this, until the letter started to a flash the letter caught fire and the flames emitted a blinding light. The letter dropped to the ground as it started to emit a thick smog. Jeanne coughed and waved away the smog that was in front of her. When the smog cleared several people shrieked in horror in fear.

Stood where the letter had been dropped was a tall blond man dressed in an American Auror uniform. The man was built like a rock and his blue eyes were blazing in anger. His magic swelled around him and filled the hall in a suffocating cloud. Jeanne stiffened as she watched her Uncle stalk down the hall towards the headmaster and staff with his wand drawn. She tried to grab his attention as he passed her but he paid her no mind and continued to the raised table at the front of the hall.

"Who are you!" Professor McGonagall demanded as she stood from her seat to face the American officer.

"I am here to deal with an international issue that has occurred within these very walls." Several people squealed in fright as they watched the man face off against the head lioness. The Hufflepuff students huddled together with the first years at the centre, out of harms reach, in case spells started flying. Dumbledore was thunderstruck at such a sever accusation.

"I can assure you sir no international incident has occurred here…" Dumbledore had tried to placate the Auror but it was for not.

"Actually, you will find that the daughter of the international representative of The Canadian Magical Assembly of Magical Creatures and Beings has been attacked. That, Mr Dumbledore counts as an international incident." Alfred growled and pulled his wand and kept it at his side as a threat and a precaution. McGonagall stood from her chair, wand drawn. Alfred raised an eyebrow at the woman that stood before him.

"Is that supposed to be threatening? Ma'am I will let you know now I have the right to demand reparation for the vile act that was committed against a citizen of the federation of Canada. You are lucky that I was the one who came to deal with this incident and not a representative of The Canadian assembly of Magical Creatures and Beings. Now put your wand away and…"

"Uncle Alfred please don't cause a scene. Quin, Ness, Oscar, Foster, Labrador and Nova already dealt with it." Alfred glance back at his niece and raised a single eyebrow at the list of names.

"Mattie doesn't know does he?" The American asked. Jeanne grinned sheepishly and shook her head. Alfred sighed before he pulled out three sealed envelopes and asked the three guilty parties to step forward. He handed each an envelope before turning back to the head master.

"Albus, the next time we hear of such poor conduct from your school there will be an investigation from the ICW. This incident will be filled and logged as all incidents are and the schools board of Governors will be informed of this incident." Several students started to whisper as they watched Alfred's statement. Albus would have protested but before he could he was facing the end of the blond Auror's wand. "Now that official business is over I have a warning for you from my family." The temperature in the hall suddenly dropped and people could see their breath before their eyes.

"If you _ever_ let _anything_ like that happen in this school again. Then I will see to it that you _never_ see the light of day again. This school was built to protect children from the No-Maj society and my family and I will not stand for such ignorance. If _anyone_ and I mean _**anyone**_ is injured in this school this year, or Jeanne informs any of us of neglectful behaviour towards another student then I will _personally_ see to your permanent removal. Are we clear Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore?" the hall trembled with the magical pressure that was building up within it. Candles were falling from their place in the air and the magic on the ceiling was flickering, showing the wooden beams above that were covered in cobwebs and dust. Several first years screamed in fear as the walls started to shake. The room soon filled with dust as old bricks started to corrode under the pressure. Jeanne watched as things started to shack.

She had never been afraid of her family, but so much power and destruction from a single thing scared her. The candles falling and bricks crumbling scared her more than the thought of falling into a freezing lake again. She had never seen her family truly angry. It was the stuff of nightmares.

"Stop," she whispered meekly as she clung to Theodore. She wasn't the only first year cowering from the blond. Even some of the older students were cowering behind others. Jeanne watched as the magical energy increased and made the floor rumble. She felt tears stream down her face as her eyes locked onto the back of one of her favourite uncles. He was supposed to be fun loving and care free. He didn't get mad at people. He didn't get scary like Uncle Francis or Uncle Gilbert. She looked around for Matt and Allen. They had been beside her until she had moved to get to the letter. Now she could find them.

"OI PORKCHOP!" the yell startled everyone in the hall. Alfred whipped around to look at the smaller American who was stood on his house table. America had no time to react as a potato was thrown at his head. "Can't you see you're scaring your niece. You're doing more harm than those idiots did!" Allen yelled. America turned to look at his precious niece and saw how she shrunk away from him and hid behind the moosey haired second year.

The magical energy stilled before the Hufflepuff table exploded in on itself. Jeanne and the other students screamed as it caught on fire. Alfred quickly put out the fire and repaired the table, but the damage was done. Jeanne had fled the hall with the other Slytherin first and second years, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. Reluctantly he stormed from the hall and left the school.

Francis and Arthur would kill him when they found out that he had scared Jeanne enough for her to run from him. Francis would kill him for making the entire Hufflepuff table explode into flames alone.

Matt and Allen watched the nation retreat and debated what to do after such an eventful day.

"He is dead when the others find out," Matt commented beside his brother. Allen nodded.

"They will skin him alive. That is if Matthew doesn't get to him first." Both nations turned from the window they had been looking out of and strolled to their common room to face the fearful mass of children. The great hall was trashed after America's temper tantrum. Classes would most likely be cancelled until it was fixed.

The two agreed to try and ease the girl their counter parts had taken a liking to. It wouldn't do for her to go against the nations after such a small outburst. Although Florida or California probably felt that tantrum like a trunk. Matt felt sorry for the states, but he would leave them to Allen, Alfred and Alex to command and deal with.

It would take him time to calm Jeanne enough for her to trust the American again but he didn't see it as an impossible task. After all nothing was impossible for a nation.

* * *

 **Authors Note #2: Poor Hufflepuff's. They just cant get a break can they? Anyway, please leave a review, because the best way to motivate a writer (Or this one at least) is to let them know people read their work. So Alfred had visited Hogwarts and things have been made even worse.**

 **Will Jeanne ever get a break from the antics of Hogwarts? Will the Gryffindor's figure out that picking on Slytherin's is a bad idea? what was in the Envelopes? find out next time as we continue our journey at Hogwarts.**

 **\- Scarlet.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: I'm back! here it is chapter 15 of Jeanne's first year at Hogwarts and what a year it has been so far. The chamber of secrets, bigotry, Gryffindor bullies and exploding tables. so lets get on with the show!**

* * *

Jeanne never heard back from her friends or her Uncle Francis. She had waited for them to write her back but she didn't get a single letter from either of them. After a week, she gave up and wrote solely to James asking if he had received her last letter. James wrote back two days later saying that if a letter had arrived he hadn't been told about it. She had then written a letter to James and then one to the entire group. In the letter to the group she wrote her experience once again, and in James' she told him she was sending the letter and that he was to confront the entire group if no one mentioned the letter.

When James wrote back it had been almost illegible. It was written in short hand and on a piece of ripped parchment. The only ones left who cared about Jeanne was Caitlin, Jake, James and Becca. The four were dispersed amongst the houses and had promised to keep in contact with her and to send her Ilvermorney memorabilia for Christmas. Throughout all of this Jeanne had continued to gain the favour and attention of the Hogwarts school population.

The day after the catastrophe with her brothers and uncle, Jeanne had shyly approached the Hufflepuff students and had apologised for the destruction of their table, even if it had been fixed. One of the forth years that spoke with Jeanne regularly, Cedric Diggory – who she had worked with in her extra potions classes for over a month – had smiled at her and assured her that it was fine. She hadn't made the table explode and no one had been hurt, so there was no reason to hold a grudge against her. But they were thankful that she had the humanity to apologise to them for what had happened. It was very Hufflepuff of her and they were proud of her for doing so.

Jeanne had grinned at the praise and thanked him, before she ran back to her friends and left for Herbology. The Hufflepuff's had all but adopted Jeanne after her apology and would come to her rescue whenever she needed it.

"you are so lucky Jeanne," Lily told her roommates one night in late November. Astoria had giggled and Jeanne had hid her face in her hands.

"I am not, my uncle blew up the Hufflepuff table and my brothers made things explode on the Gryffindor table. How is that lucky Lily?" Lily and Astoria giggled before they migrated to sit on Jeanne's bed with her.

"You really don't know?" Astoria asked curiously. Jeanne shook her head and glance at her room mates.

"Know what?" she asked. Lily sighed and looked over Jeanne's head to Astoria.

"So much to teach this one, so little time." Astoria laughed at the statement before telling Jeanne why they thought she was lucky.

"Almost every girl in school wants the Weasley twins or Diggory to look at them, and you speak with all three on a regular basis. So many girls are jealous of you that it's unreal. People are saying that Diggory has a soft spot for you, and it's obvious that those twins do too. That's like a wealth of opportunity," Astoria explained, giggling as she went. Jeanne blinked before her eyes started to sparkle.

"So, like I could ask them to help me get things from Hogsmeade and no one could say anything about it?" Jeanne asked curiously.

"That's it, she's got it Astoria, our girl has it!" Lily yelled as she jumped off the bed and spun around. "Now we just need to teach her how to wined Slytherin boys around her little finger Astoria."

The rest of the night the two pureblood girls talked Jeanne through the basics of pureblood etiquette. Jeanne soaked up everything they told her and the next morning she walked with them into the great hall. Some people watched as the three young girls walked with poise and grace towards the table. Jeanne smiled at her year mates before she split from them to sit with Matt and Allen. They both gave her strange looks but Allen was used to it. Alex had always been rather pretentious in the way he walked, not unlike the way the others in Slytherin house walked. Lily had once again done Jeanne's hair and it looked stunning.

"So, I heard from the third years that a fourth year thinks you're too adorable to be a Slytherin," Matt stated nonchalantly as he placed more bacon on his plate. Jeanne laughed at the idea.

"I heard that I have three fourth years wrapped around my little finger," Jeanne replied as Allen passed the picture of orange juice to her. They had all begged professor Snape to have normal juice available, because Pumpkin juice was horrible. They were the only table with anything but Pumpkin juice and many students were very happy to know that they didn't need to stomach the horrible juice that the rest of the school suffered with.

"Jesus Jeanne. Three? Tell me ones a Raven, ones a Badger and the other is a Lion, god tell me that's what it is," Allen begged through his laughter. Jeanne giggled and nudged Matt, who was trying to hide his own smile in his goblet.

"Unfortunately, not Allen. I have yet to charm a Raven. Badgers and Lions however… now that's a different story." Allen snorted as Jeanne glanced around secretively before motioning them closer. "I managed to charm two lions," she whispered mischievously to her friends. Matt choked on his juice and Allen howled with laughter. Jeanne giggled and motioned them back in.

"It gets better," she whispered with a cheeky grin. "It's the Weasley twins."

The three burst, into fits of laughter. Allen gasped for breath as Matt wheezed out breathless chuckles. Jeanne's giggles were uncontrollable and eventually the three gained the attention of the entire hall.

"Jeannie Doll, you are a star you know that," Allen sighed, wiping away tears of laughter. Matt nodded in agreement before the Weasley twins sauntered over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Jeannie dearie –" George chimed from behind the group.

"What yah doing over here lovies?" Fred asked as he leaned against his brother. Jeanne smiled up at the two and bid them a good morning. The two were distracted by Jeanne's smiled and she reeled them into a calm conversation over Christmas and their families. Allen, Matt and the rest of the hall were silent as the twins were subdued, distracted and not creating any trouble at all.

After a few minutes and a very nice conversation the twins retreated back to the Gryffindor table and then realised that they hadn't even got their answer. The two looked back to the Slytherin table and gawped at the small, Blond girl. No one knew what to do after that, except Astoria, Jeanne and Lily who shared a passing glance and then burst into fits of school girl laughter. Draco and Daphne watched in confusion as the first years broke.

As the first years left for class Jeanne walked over to the twins and smiled at them.

"Fred what are we doing in Potions today?" she asked curiously. Ron and Harry raised their eyebrows and Hermione scowled.

"How would Fred know what first years are doing in potions?" Hemione demanded. Jeanne scowled at the older girl and was about to snap at her when Lee Jordan stepped in.

"Well Granger, Jeanie dear here is in our class. She's so brilliant that she got to skip ahead. Professor Snape has even considered letting her sit her OWL exam with us." Fred and George nodded along with their friend. Jeanne smiled sweetly at her brothers know it all friend before looking to the twin who had a freckle on the corner of his left eye. She had spotted it three weeks ago when he was tying up her hair for her, George had tied it up the day after, and there was no freckle by his eye.

"Snape says we're working on the drought of peace today, although it may just be writing work," George said with a knowing grin. Lee snorted before he spotted Snape standing from the table with a scowl.

"Shit, we gotta go before Snape kills us Boys…" Lee and the twins glanced to Jeanne and then shared a look.

"Would he kill us if we were helping Jeannie?" George asked before Fred and Lee hooked their arms around his, Fred grasped onto Jeanne's petit hand and together they ran towards the potions room. They made it just in time and Jeanne hurried to her seat beside Cedric and sat down just as Professor Snape swooped into the room. Jeanne glanced to the twins and Lee and gave them a subtle thumb up before turning to the front of the class and writing down the recipe for the draught of peace before placing it aside and started to write down what Professor Snape was saying. He had a habit of lecturing but Jeanne didn't mind. She and James had learnt to write in short hand at prep-school when one of their teachers spoke to fast to write everything down properly. She had a system and it worked marvellously.

By the end of the lesson Cedric had started to flex his fingers and Lee was complaining that his fingers were cramping up from all the writing.

"Don't forget we have that essay to write for Friday if we actually want to brew the stupid potion," Isaac huffed, walking over to Cedric, with Jacob in tow. Jeanne smiled and waved the group of fourth years goodbye as they headed for their next class. Jeanne loved Tuesdays. Potions with the Twins, Cedric and Lee, and then Potions with Matt and Allen.

While the other students were ambling their way to class Professor Snape sat down with Jeanne and gave her work to do for the class ahead. He had given up making her work with the other students and had instead let her work away at her own pace and get on with it. So far, she had already finished the first-year material and was well on her way to completing the second-year charter too.

"Miss Williams how would you feel about continuing to work with the fourth-year potions class next year to possibly sit your OWL exam early?" he asked. Jeanne beamed at her professor and head of house and nodded eagerly.

"If you will let me professor I would like to try." Snape nodded and walked to the front of the room and wrote the instructions for the class on the board before the rest of the class entered the room. Matt and Allen took their seats beside Jeanne and told her what Lockhart had said in their class and that they were planning to boycott the class if it didn't improve.

As the class drew on Matt and Allen worked on the potions that had been set for them as Jeanne worked on her essay for the use and effects of moonstone in the wolf bane potion. She couldn't help but be curious about the potion. It let the werewolves keep their sanity but did nothing to ease the transformation or make it a full transformation in a real wolf, much like an Animagus. Perhaps she could look into it and research the Lycanthropy curse. Maybe she could find a way to help them even more than the wolf bane potion. Excitedly she jotted down ideas and notes on a spare piece of parchment and at the end of class she handed in her essay and headed for charms.

The idea stuck in her head for the rest of the week and she forgot about the incident in the great hall and the Gryffindor boys who had attacked her. The only reminder was her hair, which was growing back with the help of a hair growth potion that professor Snape had provided for her. She didn't mention her idea to professor Snape despite how hard it would be to do all the research on her own. She wanted to see if she could figure out a way to help without the impute of anyone else.

At dinner the hall was calm, until a flock of owls flew in with letters from Jeanne's fourteen friends that had ignored her in her time of year. She looked at the names, read through two of them, and then asked a fourth-year names Vaisey to burn them for her. People were shocked that she wouldn't even read the letters but Jeanne didn't care. They had abandoned her when she needed them and only after things had calmed down they wrote to her asking about her health and classes and random menial things. They hadn't written to her in a month and a half and then they ask at the end of November. Did they think she would let that slide? Yeah right, what were they hoping for.

If they wanted to wait over a month to talk to her then they could wait until summer for her to contact them. See how they liked the silent treatment.

* * *

 **Authors note 2: I have news guys/gals/chibi's. I'm going to University! unfortunately that means less time to write (Maybe) upside there is a Quidditch team and a Harry Potter group on campus. How cool is that!**


	16. Chapter 16

As November faded into December Jeanne wrote to her Papa, asking if she was coming home for Christmas. She wasn't. Canada said something about people being ill and it being safer for her to remain in Britain. Jeanne had been upset about it but it didn't last long.

"Jeannie dearie what's wrong?" George Weasley had asked one day after seeing the sullen look on the angelic face of the little blond first year.

"Papa says I'm not going home for Christmas. The others are really ill and it's contagious so it's safer here. I guess I just miss my friends," she told the ginger twin. George scrunched his brow at the word friends.

"But your friends are here, right? Matt and Allen, Lily and Astoria, Blaise and Theodore? Me and Fred, Cedric and Harry? Plenty of friends, isn't it?" he asked. Jeanne smiled at the older boy and laughed half-heartedly.

"My friends from home. Who I grew up with. Becca, Caitlin, James and Jake. They go to Ilvermorney… I haven't seen them since July…" Jeanne sighed at the thought of her friends. She had gone from nineteen friends from home to four. How had she drifted apart from them like that? She must have done something wrong for them to abandon her like that, to pretend that they still cared when she could tell in the way their letters were written that they didn't care about what they were writing.

"Hey, I got an idea Princess," George grinned as he led Jeanne from the hall and up several flights of steps. Eventually they stopped in front of a portrait of a large woman in a horrendous pink dress.

"Pig farts," George said with a grin, hands still firmly on Jeanne's shoulders. The portrait raised an eyebrow but swung open anyway, letting George and Jeanne in. George led Jeanne to one of the many couched, sat her down, and then ran up another flight of stairs leaving her alone in the Gryffindor common room.

People watched her as she looked around and took in what she was seeing. It was much brighter than the Slytherin common room, warmer too. It would have been very nice if not for all the bold scarlet and gaudy gold everywhere. She much preferred the earthy greens and the emerald shades that decorated her own common room. It was easier on the eyes.

By the time George returned, with Fred and Lee in tow, Jeanne had gain quite a lot of attention from the other students.

"George?" She asked curiously when she saw George hiding something behind his back. Both twins grinned as they stalked towards her and stopped once they were right before her.

"Since you can't go to Canada for Christmas, we decided to give you an early present to make you feel better…" Fred explained. Lee grinned a George shift his stance before presenting Jeanne with a navy jumper that had a niffler on it. It had been Fred's in second year when he had had a slight obsession with shiny things. He had calmed down after his mother had gifted him with the niffler jumper. Jeanne blinked and looked at the odd jumper, before looking at the twins.

"With a Weasley jumper that makes you a Weasley, so you can be our family and spend Christmas with us!" George explained with a victorious smile. Jeanne smiled back and gingerly took the jumper from him. It was obviously too small for either of the twins, but it would still be too big for Jeanne.

"Put it on and I'll adjust the size for you," Lee told her. Jeanne laughed slightly as the twins nodded and folded their arms and waited. She struggled to get the jumper on but once it was on fully it looked odd. The sleeves were far too long and it was very baggy. The twins broke done in laughter as Lee got to work fixing the sizing of the woollen knit jumper.

By the time he was done, the twins were on the floor with tears in their eyes and very little air left in their lungs. Jeanne loved it. She really like niffler's, and butterflies. They were both cute.

Eventually the twins led Jeanne to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate. It was almost dinner time when they were finished, so they headed to the great hall and said their goodbyes before parting ways.

As the month drew on Jeanne did her assignments, practiced her charms and jinx's. she researched the wolfbane potion and other ways of making it work better.

Soon the Christmas season was in full swing at Hogwarts and people were preparing to go home for the holidays. Jeanne had been happy and had managed to convince the twins to help her make her present for her friends. She gave them some galleons and asked them to get her things that epitomise the Hogwarts experience. The twins had readily agreed to go to Hogsmeade for her and Jeanne had left them to it as she went to get the other part of the gifts. She asked to borrow Harrys scarf and house robes for a little while and, reluctantly, he agreed, before she ran off to find a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw that was willing to help her create a present for her friends at Ilvermorney.

Cedric had agreed to help her with the charm on the item and even found her Ravenclaw memorabilia to finish the set. Together with the help of Cedric's friends Jacob and Isaac they made four copies of each houses crest and scarf.

When they were finished Jeanne had eagerly thanked the three Puff's and gave Cedric's robes and scarf back, along with the Ravenclaw ones, before running to find Harry to return his things. She found him in the bathroom on the second floor with his friends Ron and Hermione.

"You aren't meant to be in here," she told the two boys with a scowl. The three screamed when they heard her before calming down and telling her that it wasn't any of her business. Jeanne huffed before dumping Harry's things on the floor and glared. It smelled like they were brewing a potion in the room, and not a very nice one by the smell of it.

"Fine, I'm telling Professor Snape that you're breaking school rules again." And then she ran off, her pockets filled with house crests and her arms swaddled in scarfs of Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. The three Gryffindor's chased after her but came to a screeching halt when she darted behind Draco Malfoy and his group of friends.

"What are you doing?"

Neither group really knew who the question was directed at but they didn't care. It would be interesting either way. Harry, Ron and Hermione glared at the Slytherin's before the walked away. Jeanne smiled as they turned to her.

"My friends at Ilvermorney agreed to send me house scarfs from their school so I'm sending them Hogwarts scarf that some Puffs helped me get," she told her house mates sweetly with an innocent smile.

The second years were perplexed as to why the girl would go through such trouble but before they could ask the Weasley twins arrived in the scene and handed her several bags and the sickles and Knut's that were left over from their adventure to the village. Jeanne thanked them and they left with a feeling of accomplishment at making her smile.

"And that?" Pansy Parkinson's sneered. Jeanne's Hufflepuff smile faded and was replaced with a Slytherin smirk.

"We're the house of the cunning are we not? I wanted stuff from Hogsmeade so I asked some older students to get it for me. As a fellow girl, Miss Parkinson you should know how useful a sweet smile and a bat of the eyelashes can be."

The other Slytherin's watched as Jeanne left them in peace as she walked away to sort out her presents so that she could send them out by owl. It would take some time for them to be delivered across the ocean and to her friend's homes.

"She sure is something," Blaise Zabini commented as they continued on their way to the court yard. He had never thought about persuading the older students to get him things. It was an ingenious idea. Theodore Nott agreed with his friend as Draco and Pansy debated over the pros and cons of manipulating the older students to do their bidding. In the end, they decided that it was a very cunning idea indeed, and were slightly annoyed that they didn't think of it first.

Jeanne only continued to smile as she made her way through the school halls towards her dorm. It had been a very good day indeed.


	17. Chapter 17

When the term finally ended and most of the school's students left on the Hogwarts express for the Holidays. Jeanne smiled as she waved goodbye to Astoria, Lily and Theodore Nott. Theodore had taken to helping her in Defence and Charms when she needed it, and in return she helped him with his potions essays. As she made her way back to the school Jeanne spotted that the Black lack was frozen solid and perfect for skating on.

Jeanne spent the first day of the Holiday out on the frozen lake ice skating with Matt.

Harry had come to investigate very briefly and was given an impromptu lesson on how to ice skate by Matt, before he left to find Ron and Hermione. Allen was sat on a tree near by watching the two Canadians, when he spotted Draco Malfoy walking towards the Lack. He watched as the Pureblood bragged about how mazing he was at everything and the Ice skating was a simpleton's game. Matt had scoffed and skated to the opposite end of the lack when the blond demanded to know how hard the sport could really be.

Jeanne was disgusted by the lack of decorum that the blond pureblood showed and thought up a way to teach him a lesson. She beckoned for Matt and Harry to leave the ice before she started preforming different simple ice skating moves, such as skating backwards and small jumps. When she was done, she told Malfoy to give it a try, since it was such a simpletons' game, a _great_ pure blood like himself should be able to do it easily.

The blond was admitted to the hospital wing not ten minutes later with a broken leg, and a split head. Madam Pomphrey had demanded an explanation and looked exasperate after she was told about the blonds attempt at ice skating. She had mumbled something about purebloods, idiots and egos as big as Hippogriff's, before ushering the three first years away to enjoy their holiday. As soon as they reached the Common room they broke down into floods of tears.

"Did you see him out there? He looked like a monkey on roller blades!" Allen cackled.

At that is the story of how the three first year Slytherin's had their first near death experience via suffocation by laughing.

The next week passed quietly and on for Jeanne and on the 23rd of December Jeanne awoke to a small pile of presents littering the end of her bed. She had grinned and picked up one wrapped in bright green paper and looked for the gift tag. It was from the Italy Brothers.

As she unwrapped her presents she started to feel homesick. She had never done this on her own before. There was no one to hug in thanks for their kindness. No one to sing the embarrassing birthday song to her. No one to smile and ruffle her hair and call her squirt when she made bad jokes. Pushing the bad thought aside Jeanne opened all her Birthday presents and grinned when she found Francis's customary dress. It was gorgeous as always and in her house colours.

Excitedly she threw on her dress and the shoes to match and ran from the room and down to the common room were some of her house mates resided.

"Why are you so happy?" Pansy sneered when she saw the grin on Jeanne's face.

"It's my Birthday. I think I'm allowed to be happy" she replied before she walked gracefully out of the common room. She smiled at the painting she passed until she reached the great hall. As she bounced into the hall she smiled and greeted the Weasley twins as she sat down beside them and Lee.

"Morning" she chirped happily. The twins shared a look before glancing toHarry for an explanation. Harry shrugged in confusion. He had no clue either.

"Morning sunshine, what's got you in such an un-Slytherin mood?" Lee asked with a chuckle. Jeanne's smile grew as she pulled a birthday badge from her pocket and showed to the Gryffindor's proudly. They were shocked.

"It's your Birthday?" Harry asked in confusion. The whole hall turned to look at the raven haired second year in shock. People looked appalled at him.

"You didn't know that it was your own sisters Birthday, that's low Potter" Malfoy sneered in disgust as he walked over to the table of the Brave. Jeanne sighed at the misunderstanding.

"He didn't know because I didn't tell him. As you may recall Draco-dear, we weren't raise together. I thought that we had been over this already." The blond huffed at the term of endearment that was added to his name. he glared at the younger blond before looking to her older brother. He glanced back to Jeanne before he tried to figure out how they could be related. Jeanne bid the Gryffindor's goodbye and walked with Draco to the Slytherin table. The other Slytherins watched as she moved and smiled at everyone she passed.

As she sat down in her usual seat she felt an emptiness on either side of her. Matt and Allen had left the day before due to family issues and wouldn't be back until the new term started. As she ate she noticed that Draco wouldn't stop looking between her and Harry repeatedly with a dumbfounded look on his face. Finally, when Jeanne was almost finished her food he spoke.

"Are you sure you're related to Potter?" he had asked in disbelief as he glanced back to the tan skinned, dark messy haired Gryffindor before shifting his gaze back to the pale blond haired, blue eyed girl in front of him. He saw no resemblance between them but something odd screamed 'RELATED!' and he didn't know what. It was irksome at best and down-right torturous at worst. Jeanne blinked before glancing to Harry and then back to the nearly albino looking blond.

"From what I know I am. Papa says I was found in the cottage at Godric's Hollow after the attack. What else could I be but just another potter?" Jeanne responded in confusion. Draco huffed before something odd occurred to him.

"Your Birthday, it's today, isn't it?" Jeanne nodded "And you turn Twelve today, yes?" again Jeanne nodded her head. Draco grinned triumphantly. "Then you can't be his sister. Potters birthday was at the end of July and he's only twelve too. You can't both be twelve if your birthdays are five months apart and be siblings. It's not possible." The entirety of Slytherin house froze at the blondes' analysis. Jeanne tried to think of a counter argument but her mind went blanc. It really wasn't a possible feat.

Jeanne's lip curled and she stood from her seat with a purpose and left the hall. Her only objective was to visit the school's library. There would be papers and articles about the pureblood families. The Potters would be there too.

She would prove that she was a Potter, even if it took her the rest of her time at the school to do so. She was a Potter, even if she didn't call herself one. She knew where she came from. She knew who she was. She did. She had too. What would she be if she wasn't the potter's kid? Jeanne Williams was all well and good but her birth parents were the potters. That's what everyone had told her, so she would prove it. Because if she wasn't, then who was she? She was a no-one. She knew her name, she didn't want Malfoy to be right. Because if Malfoy was right then who was Jeanne Williams? She would be a nameless nobody.

"I'll prove it to him. I'll prove that I'm a Potter, even if it kills me," she muttered to herself. She would find out the truth.


	18. Chapter 18

On Christmas Jeanne opened her presents in the common room with the other students left in the house. Draco had happily paraded around with his new cloak that his mother had gotten him, Blaise had proudly shown off the dagger his mother had gifted to him, Crabbe and Goyle excitedly ate the pastries their parents sent them, and Jeanne started to devour the first volume of a set of rare books on creatures. They were a gift from Quin, who said they had been his when he went to school.

They had breakfast in the common room and Blaise showed Jeanne how to play exploding snap. It wasn't a game that was popular back in Canada. They played until lunch, before heading out to the quidditch pitch for a friendly game. The House team played against a quickly made up opposing team. Blaise was a chaser, Gregory and Vincent were beater, a fifth year named Aiden Pucey placed Chaser with Blaise and Cassius Warrington, Hestia Carrow volunteered to be Keeper and Jeanne was given a broom and title of seeker.

The game commenced and it was clear that Hestia was not made to be a keeper. Miles Bletchley was by far the more superior of the two.

Crabbe and Goyle were talented but they needed to refine their skills if they wanted to play at the same standard as the current house beaters.

Both teams had brilliant chasers. Both worked well together and were equally as good at scoring as the other.

The last team members were the seekers. Jeanne had only been told to look for the golden ball, stay out of the way of the smaller brown balls and not to get in the chasers' way before she had taken to the sky. She didn't have much problem catching the snitch after she spotted it, but she had trouble seeing it to begin with. The sun was out and the snow was blinding both seekers. She had only spotted it when it flew over Blaise's shoulder.

It had been no problem keeping up with Draco thanks to the broom lent to her by a boy named Urquhart. The game ended with the house team winning the match, but the patch work team had at least gotten the snitch.

"Great flying Williams, why don't you try out for the team in a few years?" Jeanne smiled up at the house team captain and nodded.

"I think I will. This is kind of fun."

After the game the students of Slytherin house went their separate ways.

Most went back to the common room, but Jeanne made her way to the kitchen, where she had agreed to meet with Fred, George and Lee. When she arrived, she was greeted by the now familiar sight of tiny elves rushing around the large room, with the Twins and lee seated at one table, chatting away with hot chocolates.

George grinned when he spotted her and quickly stumbled to his feet to greet the little blond.

"Merry Christmas Jeannie!" he chimed, leading the Slytherin to the table, where a mug of hot chocolate had been placed down for her only seconds before.

"Merry Christmas Princess," Fred beamed, pulling her into a tight embrace once she was close enough.

"Yeah, Merry what's-it Kiddo," Lee added cheekily. Jeanne grinned back at them.

"Merry Christmas my favourite prank-stars," she grinned. Once she was sat down they began to share their stories of the day together. They sat for an hour, before it Jeanne's turn. She told her tail with enthusiasm before she got tongue tied and had to slow down.

"…and then I played Quidditch. I had never played Quidditch before but it's a lot of fun. I was the smallest one their willing to fly so they said I could play seeker and it was kind of hard to see the snitch cause of the snow and the glare from the sun, but I spotted it and managed to beat Draco to it, we still lost but I mean, I still caught it. Isn't that fantastic?" Jeanne beamed with pride as the twins Hollard and whooped at her success.

"Our girls a natural!" George exclaimed proudly.

"Our girls going kick butt!" Lee added excitedly.

"Our girls going to kick our butt's if we aren't careful~" Fred chimed with an innocent grin.

"Yeah, our girls going too…" George and Lee turned to face Fred, and then Jeanne before they remembered that the little blond wasn't a Gryffindor. She wasn't a Ravenclaw either, as surprising as it was. And although the Hufflepuff's had all but adopted her she still wasn't a Hufflepuff. She was a Slytherin. Their little angel was the ultimate enemy fighter when it came to quidditch.

"Well, we could convince her not to join the team until she's fifth year. We won't be here then. That means it'll be Katy and Harrys problem. We could root for her then," Lee suggested. George nodded along until he started to shake his head.

"Ginny wants to try out for the team though. You know how she is with Quidditch. And mum would kill us if we rooted for Jeanne instead of our own sister." Jeanne watched their back and forth with a happy smile, before something odd happened.

What was happening in front of her changed. The twins and lee vanished and were replaced with something so much more horrifying.

 _ **Her body shall remain in the chamber for all eternity**_

 _Written on the wall in blood under the one about the heir of Slytherin was a horrifying message. Who's body? Which girl? Was this girl forced into the chamber? Did she go willingly?_

All too soon the image faded, and Jeanne was back in the Kitchen, but she wasn't in her seat. She was on the floor, the twins were looming over her, panic written across their faces. Lee was gone, and the elves were all panicking. She wanted to ask what had happened, but she was so tired. The words just wouldn't come out. Her vision faded, and she fell into unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: I'm back! I am so sorry for the long wait but school and assignments kind of piled up and I had writers block. Such a pesky thing writers block, but we are back in business, school is almost done for exams (of which author has none!) so hopefully I will get more chapters out in the coming weeks. as always please enjoy and leave review to tell me what you think, author really likes feedback from the dear readers. Now, to the story!**

* * *

When Lee returned with Professor Sinistra in tow the twins were panicking. Jeanne had suddenly collapsed and then briefly woken up. Now she was back to unconsciousness and they had no idea why.

"what happened here?" Professor Sinistra asked sternly. Fred and Lee glanced to one another before turning to George, silently electing him a spokes-person.

"We were having hot chocolate professor, we were talking about what we were doing today. She was fine, and then she got this glazed over look in her eyes and then she just collapsed. We tried to wake her up, so we sent Lee to find a professor. She kind of woke up for a really brief moment but she passed out again. She looked scared until she was Fred and me, but I don't know why. Is she alright professor?" Sinistra sighed and cast a spell to levitate Jeanne into the air so that she could be taken to the hospital wing.

"We shall see once we get her to Madame Pomphrey. You boys should go get ready for the feast," she told them, before she left the large kitchen and made her way to the hospital wing. The three fourth years argued that they wanted to go to, to make sure that she really was alright and that there were no life-threatening injuries. They felt responsible.

Th Professor waved them away, before she started her journey to Poppy's domain. She passed several students and had to shew them all away. But she didn't notice the Slytherins who had spotted her, levitating their little blond princess in front of her. Warrington and Carrow had run to tell Severus that something had happened to the small prodigy, and as one, Slytherin house made their collective way towards the hospital wing. Upon arriving they were greeted by Poppy Pomphrey and Aurora Sinistra, hovering over Jeanne's bed with looks of confusion adorning their faces.

The two women were so confused that they weren't even told off for their loud entrance.

"What is going on here Poppy!" Snape demanded. The Medi-witch sighed and shook her head.

"We don't know. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong, she's just exhausted. It's like she tried to use too much magic at once, but there is no evidence of her casting any spells all day," Professor Sinistra explained. Severus moved to looked over his prised student and cast his own diagnostic spell. It was as the younger professor said. Unexplained magic depletion. How curious.

The Slytherins whispered to themselves about what they thought had happened. Some suggested that it was the Weasley twins playing a prank, but Warrington shot the idea down. The Weasley twins were wrapped round Jeanne's little finger and had been from day one. Eventually one of the upper class Slytherins huffed and suggested that it might have been some form of hereditary magic. It was possible. The professors and medi-witch considered it and it was a very plausible answer.

"But what kind of family magic is it?" Carrow asked. No one knew, and they most probably wouldn't know until Jeanne woke up and recovered from the magical exhaustion she was suffering from. After that the students were evacuated from the medical ward and told to go to their common room until dinner. Even then most of them would take dinner in their common room. They weren't fond of such small and intimate gatherings with the professors or Gryffindor's around. Once the students were gone Poppy and Severus ran every test they could think of to identify the family magic that had rushed the small blond. Some magics, like Metamorph-magic was discounted immediately. It was a black family trait, and a recessive one at that. Plus, the only Black's of Jeanne's Generation was Nimphadora Tonks, and Draco Malfoy. If there was a third Black, all of Magical Britain would have known the minute they were born. It wasn't any sort of creature inheritance or other body altering change, so it had to be a mental one. But the question was what kind of inheritance was it?

When Jeanne woke up the feast had already started. Madam Pomphrey asked her a few questions, and theorised that what ever had happened had upset the young blond terribly. She wouldn't say what had happened, only that she wanted her Papa and her brother Quin. Madam Pomphrey knew she couldn't bring in her parent or brother is they wanted the incident with the chamber to remain a secret, so she sent Jeanne done to the Slytherin common room to have something to eat and then straight to bed. She moved slowly around the castle, avoiding the second-floor girls bathroom as best she could. She still didn't understand what had happened. One minute she was drinking hot chocolate with the twins and Lee, and the next she was standing in an abandoned corridor with that horrifying message one the wall. Who would rot in the chamber? When? Why? The questions kept swirling around her head until she reached the common room and tried to remember the password. It was something simple. But what was it? She knew it, she knew she did, but no matter how hard she tried it refused to come forth to be spoken. She stood there for almost ten minutes before she gave up and knocked on the wall. She knew the sound would reverberate inside and someone would come to investigate. When it opened Jeanne came face to face with Carrow.

"Hit your head that hard that you forgot the password Williams?" she asked. Jeanne sighed and walked into the common room behind the older girl.

"I guess, I still don't understand what happened. Hestia? Could I maybe tell you what happened? I don't really understand and if I tell a professor I'm sure they'll think I'm crazy." Hestia wanted to tell the young blond no, but something prevented her from doing so.

"Alright Williams, but keep it short and sweet." Jeanne nodded and sat down on the arm chair by the fire that Draco liked so much.

"Earlier, before I passed out, something strange happened, it was like I was seeing something that wasn't there. Not like hallucinating but like being somewhere else. It was strange. I was in the corridor where Mrs Norris was petrified, but there was a second message. Her body will remain in the chamber for all eternity. Am I mad Hestia?" Hestia watched the blond for a few moments, before she thought of something. Family magic could sometimes manifest as visions. They could even go as far as seeing the future. Jeanne could be a seer.

"Has anything like that ever happened before?" Jeanne shook her head. "Have you ever gotten strange little inklings about things. Almost like a bad feeling about saying or doing something before you even consider doing it?" Jeanne had.

"Yeah, like that time I told Pansy about the law against non-magical/magical relations. And the day I was attacked. But not today. Today was different…" Jeanne watched as Hestia smirked and relaxed in her chair.

"You are a seer Williams. That could help with your search." And then Hestia was gone. She had retreated to her dorm and left Jeanne alone with only the fire for company.

"A… Seer?" Jeanne mumbled to herself. Could she be? There was only one way to figure it out. She would keep a note of every strange feeling she got, and the result at the end of the day. If things matched up right, then perhaps she really was. It would be useful come Exams if it was true. But it also added another thing to the growing list of differences between her and her class mates. Maybe she could ask Astoria and Lily to teach her how to be a British witch. Maybe they could teach her how to fit in properly.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'M BACK! SO Now whats awaits our darling little Jeanne-dear in our latest chapter? You'll just have to read and find out!**

* * *

Jeanne had not gone straight to bed after she had eaten her fill of the feast. She felt like something was about to happen. Something important. It was odd, but in a familiar sort of way. She had always gotten little feelings like that, but now she might actually have a name for it. She would write it down later, but for now she was wait in the common room for whatever was about to happen there. She didn't have to wait too long. Not long after she had started to feel the odd sensation the entry way to the common room opened and Draco waltzed in with Gregory and Vincent. They two larger boys were acting odd. Draco was the first to notice the first year curled up by the fire, for once not in the large arm chair.

"Williams, good to see that you are alright. The others were worried that the Weasley twins had hexed you," he stated. Jeanne smiled at her fellow blond and nodded with a small hum.

"Carrow may have mentioned that," she lied. "But I am fine. Madame Pomphrey says bed rest and time will have me right as rain in no time," she chimed. Vince and Greg shared a look as Draco stalked towards the main fire place and claimed the arm chair for his own, if only for a little while.

"Well aren't you going to sit down?" Jeanne glanced at the two second years who were milling around, looking very uneasy and out of place. She didn't tell the Malfoy heir that the two felt off, but she kept it in mind. Greg and Vince had jumped at the sound of Draco addressing them and had scrambled to the couch across from Jeanne and Draco, muttering excuses as they went.

Something was definitely wrong with the two. They weren't acting like Greg and Vince usually did. The two were brutes when they were playing body guards to Draco outside of the common room, but once they were among their own kind they relaxed and were happy to talk away and ask how the younger years had been that day. They were usually concerned when the younger students ended up in the hospital wing, but they hadn't asked once what had been wrong. But Draco had. Something wasn't right with the two.

She watched as the conversation turned to the chamber of secrets, both asking questions that they already knew the answers to. Draco seemed to catch on the odd behaviour after that, using one of the small presents lying around that he knew belonged to Vince, asking if it belonged to either of them. Both had shaken their head, no, and Draco had placed the gift in his pocket, to give to the real Vince later. Not long after the two not-Vince-Or-Greg ran away, leaving Draco and Jeanne together in the common room.

"So that wasn't Vince or Greg, do you have any suspicion as to who those two dim wits were?" Draco asked casually. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to weasel their way into the common room like that. If he recalled Nymphadora Tonks was infamous for her many attempts to infiltrate the Slytherin common room. Jeanne hummed in though, trying to think of any odd occurrences that she had witnessed recently.

"Harry and his little band of merry men," she suggested. It was the only thing she could think of that had struck her as odd. "They were brewing something in the second-floor girls bathroom in November. Perhaps they were planning to get information of the heir of Slytherin." Draco nodded along with her explanation. It would make sense. Granger had probably made what ever potion it was, and Potter and Weasley were stupid enough to go through with it.

"Perhaps," the blond answered. It was possible. Perhaps Jeanne would be a valuable Allie for him to have. After all she knew quite a bit about what went on in the school that many in Slytherin were not privy to. Like the entryway to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff common room and how to get inside them. She also knew what the Weasley twins were planning for their pranks and what the Hufflepuff's did at Quidditch practice. She was a perfect little info broker. And she was a potions prodigy too, a nice added bonus. She would definitely be useful in years to come. And she would surely be a beauty to behold one day, if her childish charm was anything to go by. A valuable Allie indeed.

At Breakfast the next day Fred, George and Lee refused to leave Jeanne's side, and wouldn't even let her filler own plate. In retribution she added fruit to their and guilted them into eating it. It wasn't as bad as they complained it was, but they still didn't like it. Harry and Ron had been utterly confused and had asked what had happened. The twins had gone on a huge spiel about a dragon and spells and other such exaggerated nonsense, while Jeanne sat and listened to their fanciful make believe. They had quite imagination. Ron had only laughed at the whole thing and made the worst and best off handed comment of his entire second-year school career.

"Fancy fainting like that." It had been innocent in context, but it got the twins gears turning.

"Yeah fancy that Georgie," Fred hummed.

"Yeah, Fainting fancy, Fred," George replied with a grin. Jeanne and Lee glanced to each other and promised not to involve the other if they did the same. They would not be the test subject for that prank. Both had had enough fainting to last them a year at least.

Jeanne had re-joined the other Slytherins after breakfast and had watched as the older students started a chess tournament. Hestia and Adrian were both amazing strategists. Maybe they would teach her how to play. No one had ever asked her how to play, or ever really explained the rules to her. It was an adult game as far as she had ever been concerned, but now, seeing the two older students battle it out over the small black and white checkered board in a game of wits and strategy, she wanted to learn too.

Maybe Fred and George would teach her if the other Slytherins wouldn't, or maybe Cedric would. That would be fun. Cedric was brilliant at explaining things and he was a good strategist from what Jeanne had seen. He had a way to almost everything in the easiest way he could, with the best results at the end. Maybe it would be best to ask him. Maybe she would even be allowed in the Hufflepuff common room too. She was getting excited just thinking about the possibility of seeing another one of the Common rooms. Would it be like the Gryffindor common room, cosy but filled with noise and arguments. Would it be like the Slytherin common room, dark with earthy tones of green and a view of the creatures in the black lake? She thought about the Merfolk that she saw the older students signing to most days. Would they teach her and the others how to do that? But back to the Hufflepuff common room. What was it like? Now she really wanted to know.

Maybe she could convince Cedric or maybe Justin Finch-Fletchly to show her. Maybe.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hello again my amazing readers and fellow fandom peoples. So, Holidays are coming up and it is that special time of year again, so I am going to set myself the challenge of posting a chapter every other day until New year. How exciting is that! Also I want to say thank you to everyone who follows, favourites or even just read or leave a comment on this fic. Your support means so much to me and encourages me to write and continue writing as best as I can. You give me a reason to get better and to improve and to share my little slice of fantasy and characters with you all. I know this is kind of a long winded note but I wanted you all to know how much you all mean to me. Thank you so much for your support.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note: Hello lovelies, I have a quick note before we begin. When you see** _italics_ **just on its own it is writing, but if you see** _"italics"_ **it is spoken French, because the author cannot speak, read or write in French. So now that that little bit of business is done, own with the show!**

* * *

As the new year drew closer Jeanne found herself missing her family, friends and home, far more than she had since she left. None of them had been there for her birthday or Christmas, and, after sending her four friends at Illvermorney a hour scarf, badge and assortment of sweets and joke items or Christmas, they had sent her one card between them. A single Christmas card and not a single birthday wish. She missed her family and the extravagant party that they threw every year just after Christmas and on new year's itself. None of her family had really written to her since the incident with those Gryffindor boys. Even Matt and Allen hadn't written to her since they had left.

She had taken to wondering the school, looking for secret passages and hidden rooms. What else could she do? She had finished her holiday homework and she had read all of her course books already. The older students didn't want to play with her either, they were all too busy doing adult stuff or council things. Jeanne liked the idea of the council. It was clever. But the representatives for the younger years was lacking. Or to be specific the female representative was lacking. Pansy Parkinson was more interested in talking about boys and how she looked, to care about the first year's problems. Vince was a great representative. He listened to the younger years and he like them enough to help them out with homework and maneuvering around the castle without getting lost. Daphne would have been a better choice, or Millicent. But Jeanne had no leg to stand on when it came to British politics. She had her uncle, but she wasn't blood related to him and a lot of the other students brushed the connection aside.

As she wondered she stumbled upon a piece of parchment laying innocently on the floor. It looked old and ages, but it thrummed with a soft magic, and she could feel something - and nothing all at the same time - tingle the tips of her finger as she brushed her hand over it. It seemed safe, and interesting. Maybe she should use the spell they were told about in prep-school. Revelio. Saying the words to spells was odd. No one back home did it. They were told to not do it in prep school. So, maybe she should try not saying the spell, but still try and cast it. With a wave of her wand, writing appeared on the parchment.

 _ **Messer Wormtail would like to inform the young miss that she should keep her slimy little paws of things that aren't hers**_

'Well that's rather rude,' she thought to herself. she saw another line of writing appear. The hand writing was different, so she read on.

 **Messer Moony would like to congratulate the little Slytherin on her excellent silent spell casting**

Well that one seemed nicer. Perhaps the first one was just tetchy that she had found their thingamajig and had tried to find out what it was. A third line appeared, again different from the rest.

 _Messer Prongs would like to know why the young miss thought a Revelio would reveal our lovely secret. we aren't armatures after all!_

Secret. Now she really wanted to know what the parchment was. A fourth and final line appeared on the parchment. From a Messer Padfoot.

 **HOW DOES ONE SWEAR TO PRANK? - MESSER PADFOOT X**

Swear to prank? Jeanne entered an empty class room and placed the parchment thingy on one of the desks. Was Messer Padfoot giving her a clue? She had to try. But obviously it wasn't that simple there had to be a certain wording.

She broke down what Padfoot had said.

"How does one swear to prank?" she muttered to herself. So, was it asking how do you sign a prank, or how do you swear that you will prank? Jeanne decided one the second option.

"I swear that mayhem is my goal?" she tried, tapping the parchment with her wand.

 _Messer Prongs would like to inform the young lady that it shall not work unless you solemnly swear it_

Ok, so she was on the right track. Was it supposed to Rhyme though? What Rhymed with swear? Pair, stair, mare, wear... nothing to do with pranking and Mischief making... Mischief making. Make Mischief?

"I solemnly swear to make Mischief." She watched as the letter appeared again in Messer Moony's writing.

 **Messer Moony would like to inform the little Slytherin that she is getting warmer!**

'That's good,' she though. But what were other ways to say making Mischief. Causing mayhem? Being up to no good? To prank everywhere? 'That matched the Rhyme idea,' she thought.

"But the last one didn't Rhyme," she huffed to herself. she spent an hour writing down different passwords and even tried a little bit of French after she got frustrated.

 _"I solemnly swear that I am causing trouble!"_ she yelled, hitting her wand against the parchment in frustration. Two of the Messer's responded to her this time.

 _Messer Prongs would like to know why the young lady thought shouting and abusing out treasure would work?_

 **MESSER PADFOOT WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT YOU ARE ON FIRE (PLUS THE FRENCH IS A NICE TOUCH KID) KEEP TRYING**

Well at least she was getting closer. So, she kept thinking. She finally had her eureka moment as footsteps sounded outside of the room. She didn't notice as the door was opened, or the two read heads who peaked inside to see what was going on.

"I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she grinned triumphantly. She heard the applauds behind her as more words appeared on the parchment.

' Messer's **Moony,** _ **Wormtail,**_ **PADFOOT,** _& PRONGS_

ARE PROUD TO PRESENT THE MARAUDERS MAP!'

Jeanne read it and then glance over her shoulder to see the twins stood there with grins on their identical faces.

"Well, well Gred. Our little Princess found the map -" George chimed.

" - And she figured out the password for the Map, Forge," Fred added. Jeanne looked to the parchment and unfolded it. It was a map, an extensive one of the whole school, with little foot prints with names over them of the students and teachers.

"Wow, this is amazing..." The twins stalked towards the blond and watched the map with her. Her eyes seemed to roam over it, searching out all of the hidden passages and rooms she could lay her eyes on. She froze when she saw two names very close together in a broom closet. "Eww!" she yelled, pushing the map away from her and towards the twins.

"What's eww?" George asked, trying to find what had disgusted her.

"Pansy is in a broom closet with Cassius Warrington. Yuck!" The twins shared a look before Fred took out his wand and tapped it to the map.

"Mischief Managed," He said clearly. Jeanne scrunched her nose up at the parchment before wondering how Fred knew that saying Mischief managed would make the map disappear.

"This little Jeannie, I Fred and I's most prized possession. The glue for every prank we pull, and for your silence we will let you use it on weekends to wander around, but you can't let anyone find it or see it," George explained with a serious frown. It didn't last long after Jeanne's eyes lit up and she beamed up at the twins with a dazzling smile.

"You are the best Fred and George ever!" she yelled, jumping to try and hook onto both of them in a hug. They were too tall. Fred and George grinned and helped her stay in place, dangling from the floor.

"Of course, we're the best Gred and Forge, Jeannie-dear -" Fred chimed.

" - After all we are one of a kind," George added. Jeanne laughed at the twin's dramatics and hugged them tighter.

The twins knew just how to brighten any day. Especially days where Jeanne wanted nothing more than to go home. The twins made being at Hogwarts worth it.

* * *

 **Authors note #2: I did it! Second chapter of the Holiday season. A bit more light hearted than the last few but everyone needs a bit of Mischief in their lives. So to concluded today, I hope you are all well and I hope you have all enjoyed, tah-tah for now my Lovelies x**

 **-Mischief Managed**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, hello, hello! So, another chapter. How's about them apples, that's three in six days! Who knew author was so good at keeping promises, right? Any-who enough of my blathering, let's go!**

After finding the Map, Jeanne started to scheme. Pansy want the best representative, or role model if the map was right. Perhaps she could use her cunning to oust the pureblood from the council. She would need help, and time to gather more evidence that she wasn't suited for the position. She needed to know how the council worked. She knew the basic factions. There was the Quidditch team, the prefects, two pure bloods, two neutrals, and two representatives for those forth year and younger. Usually the Prefects were integrated into the council by being on the house team, or being a pureblood or neutral. From what Jeanne knew there was only one prefect at the moment who was neither of these. His name was Terrance Higgs. He was a Seventh year and had been on the Quidditch team until this year. He was nice enough and called half-way decent by Cedric's friends.

Draco was a part of the house council due to his position as house seeker, but he wouldn't help her get rid of Pansy. After all, the two were childhood friends, weren't they? Jeanne sighed and decided that a walk out in the snow would be a good way of helping her think. She always thought better when she was walking around. So, the blond gathered up her cloak, her hat, her house scarf, and may her way to the front door. As she walked she hummed a song her Uncle Arthur was fond of playing. He only played it at new years and Christmas, but she liked it. Soon the humming turned to muttering the lyrics under her breath, which soon turned to singing.

"The boys in the NYPD choir stilling singing Galway bay, and the bells are ringing out for Christmas day..."

As she walked she sang the duet all on her own. It was difficult, and if she forgot the lyrics she just hummed the tune until she could pick it back up again.

When the song was finished she had reached the large tree by the lake. she smiled at the view of the mountains. They looked so pretty covered in snow. She smiled to herself, until she felt something hit the back of her head with a thump. She turned to see who had thrown something at her, only to receive a face full of snow. Ronald Weasley was behind her, another snow ball ready to lob at her.

"What do you want Weasley?" Jeanne huffed, brushing snow from her face. She may have been friends with Fred and George, but she really didn't like their little brother, or their older brother for that matter either. They were both annoying as all hell, and she could understand why Fred and George made fun of the two so much.

"Stay away from my brothers. You got enough of your own, you don't need to take mine," he snapped, throwing the snowball he had at her. Jeanne hid behind her arms as the compacted ball of snow - which was almost closer to ice with how compacted it was - hit her arms with vigour.

"I'm not stealing Fred and George, they are my friends!" she yelled at him, before ducking behind the tree as another snowball was thrown at her. Ron wasn't listening. He didn't trust the Slytherin brat not to corrupt his brothers. It was bad enough that she had Flitwick wrapped around her evil little finger, he didn't need his brothers falling for her little tricks too. After all she had probably doused them in some sort of dodgy potion or something just as manacle.

As Ron continued to lob snowballs at the tree, each one being more compacted than the others, Jeanne tried to think of a way out of her mess. She hadn't gotten any strange feelings before leaving the castle, but she knew that this would end up in a bad sort of way if she made a run for it. Her mind raced a mile a minute, trying to think of the spells she had learned thus far at the school. surely something be useful in this situation. There was the wand-lighting charm, and the levitation charm, the locking and unlocking charms and the fire-making charm. She wasn't very good at the fire making charm. She was much better at the locking and softening charms. But she would have to try. She quickly went through the wand movement and the pronunciation of the spell in her head, before she leaned around the tree and shot a meagre get of flames at the incoming projectile.

It wasn't the best spell work, but it helped, she supposed. The two went back and forth like this for a few more minutes, before a few of the older students stumbled upon the scene. To them it looked like a second-year lion bullying a little first year. And not the best spell caster either. She was not a Charms prodigy by any means, but she could still cast the spell, which was better than Collin Creevey who couldn't even cast a proper levitation charm. But then again, he was laying in the Hospital wing, solid as stone. He didn't have the chance to properly learn the spells.

"Oi, leave her alone you little Weasel!" One of the Ravenclaw's yelled, storming over to the tree where the two were facing off - although it was hardly a fair fight. Ron spotted the older students and legged it towards Hagrid's hut, leaving the older students behind with his rather long-legged strides. Jeanne shuffled away from the tree and glanced up at the Ravenclaws in front of her. She didn't really know any Ravenclaw's. Well, she had met one, but she seemed rather off for Jeanne to be around for more than a few minutes.

The group consisted of two of the Ravenclaw prefects and a chaser from the Ravenclaw quidditch team.

"Are you alright?" The female prefect had asked. Jeanne nodded hesitantly and tried to remember their names. She knew she had heard of the Ravenclaw chaser, she had been at their match against the Hufflepuff team after all. But his name eluded her. It was something beginning with D... or was that his last name that started with a D? She couldn't remember.

"My name is Robert, this is Penelope and over there is Roger. Penelope and I are prefects, so don't worry about the Weasley kid getting away with cornering you like that," Robert Hilliard, a seventh-year prefect, said softly. Jeanne nodded and glance at Roger again.

"You are part of the Quidditch team, one of the chasers," she mumbled out, looking at the dark-haired teen curiously. Roger grinned at the recognition and straightened himself up proudly.

"I certainly am," he boasted in reply. Jeanne smiled sweetly at him and giggled, only enlarging his ego even more.

"So, you are Roger Davies, the one who was nearly knocked off his broom because he was too busy watching Maxine try and flirt with Randolph Burrow?" she asked innocently. Richard howled with laughter as Roger's ever inflating ego seemed to pop and fly away.

"Well... I mean... I suppose it might have looked... but it really wasn't... I'm not interested in knowing... but surely flirting with our beaters..." Jeanne and Penelope giggled as the Chaser tried to come up with a viable excuse for his little blunder.

All the while Jeanne couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't made any Ravenclaw friends yet. They seemed very egger to joke around with her. She liked them.


	23. Chapter 23

The school year arrived far quicker than Jeanne had realised and before she knew it she, and the rest of the school were gathered for the new years feast in the great hall. Jeanne had tackled her boys in the biggest bear hug she could muster once she saw them, and then she hugged Cedric too, for good measure. After all he was her potions partner and her ticket to an early OWL. She had been pulled into a staggeringly vague conversation with Astoria and Lily, who seemed to be going on and on about the boring and uneventful night of the Malfoys annual Yule festival. It was odd to her that they could go on for so long and yet say nothing at all. Didn't they do anything interesting at all? Skiing? Skating, went to see a game? Anything other than one yule party? How boring.

"So what did you do over the holidays Jeanne?" Astoria asked. Lily grinned, waiting for the blonds daredevil adventure story, but that wasn't what they got.

"well, I played some quidditch, got some presents from my family and ended up in the hospital wing because I collapsed. Um…" Jeanne hummed and hawed for a little while trying to think about what else she had done that she could tell her friends about. She couldn't tell them about Fred and George's map, and she didn't want to tell them that Hestia thought she was a seer, that would cause absolute chaos and the entire school would know by first period the next day. "Marcus said I'm a great flyer, and that I should try for house seeker in a few years, too," she added as an after-thought. Lily and Astoria giggled and glanced to each other with matching smirks.

"Marcus huh?" Lily teased.

"Yeah that's his name Lily. Marcus," Jeanne replied. Why did she repeat his… oh.

"Mark that up Tori; Three lions, three badgers, and one snake," Lilly rhymed off cheerily.

"What list!" Jeanne demanded hotly. They had a list of the people she was friends with? Allen and Matt just watched the three girls, amusement shining in their oddly coloured eyes.

They had spent the holiday doing paper work, attending meeting, and fighting with the others, so it was nice to be able to act like children again. Or to at least watch the children acting like children. They had missed their charismatic little blond while they were gone. And she was hiding something from her dorm mates. They would be sure to make her tell them later when they were alone. The feast was a spectacular affair ad when they returned to the common room, Jeanne watched the first house council of the new year. The council interested her. It gave people a leg up in the house and in society later in life but there were conditions to it all. You had to be a prefect, play on the house team, or be pureblood. Well, usually the rest were purebloods if Hestia's words were true. The Carrow had taken an odd shine to Jeanne after realising the younger girl was a seer; Jeanne thought that perhaps Hestia wanted her, so she could use the ability to cheat on her exams.

As she watched them she wondered if she would ever be apart of the council. It was unlikely, but she could dream, couldn't she? They seemed so regal, so elegant and composed. Some other students noticed her interest in the group of older students and two second years, Theodore and Blaise decided to ask her what was so intriguing.

"What's got you so interested in the council?" Blaise asked nonchalantly. Jeanne tore her eyes away from the power house of Slytherin to look at the two second years.

"Its interesting. My Papa took me to a few of his business meetings before I came here, but they were nothing like the house council. Its different, so I want to know why," she answered. She had a spark in her eyes that she only got when she was thinking of a new plan.

"Really? So your dads a business man?" Theodore asked, drawing her attention away from Blaise.

"He a politician actually. He works for the Canadian ministry. He's the minister of magical cooperation and international relations." The two second years glanced to each other before looking back at the little blond.

"So, you have experience in international politics?" Jeanne nodded and glanced back to the council, only to scowl as Pansy started to babble about something or other that she wanted changed; not that it would help anyone but her though. Allen and Matt joined the trio and pulled Jeanne's attention away from the council. They asked about what she had done during her holiday and told her a censored version of their own adventures. Theodore and Blaise only watched in silence as the two completely distracted their friend. Maybe she wasn't so interested in the council after all.

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Hi guys… um yeah sorry it's such a short update, and sorry that this chapter took so long. I don't even have an excuse I just didn't have any good ideas on how to continue this. Don't worry I do now but over a month's wait is over kill, so I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Anyway, Uni is back in session and I need to re-sit a module (Yeah safe to say my mum doesn't know that) So I'll try to update when I can but with assignments and exams it might be a slow process. But Uni lets out in June so during the summer I'll have more time to write so please stick with me for now. I'll do my best to write as much as I can.**_

 _ **So until next time**_

 _ **-Scarlet x**_


	24. Chapter 24

Jeanne sighed and rolled her eyes in the back of her history of magic class. She had given up on this class. She would study in her own time. Her mind started to wander and finally settled on the fact that Hermione Granger had disappeared before new year and still hadn't returned. It was curious, but Jeanne was more focused on the three attacks that had taken place before Holidays.

Mrs Norris was pertified outside of the second-floor girl's bathroom, Colin had been pertified trying to spy on Harry in the Hospital wing, and Justin had been pertified with Sir Nicholas de mimsy Porpington. It was a rather odd array. After all wasn't the "enemies of the heir" muggle-borns and those unfit to learn magic? So why the cat? Or Sir Nicholas? It didn't quit add up, almost like things just weren't going right for the heir or its creature. And since when was Harry a Pasle mouth? Why was she just finding out about this? Sure, she hadn't gone to the duelling club in December, but why hadn't anyone said anything when she was around. She found out from the loopy Ravenclaw girl in her year by pure coincidence.

Jeanne was not happy in the slightest.

"Why did no one think to tell me that the whole school thinks Harry is some raging psychopath?" She demanded to know after the end of the pointless class.

"Because none of the Slytherin's believe it. Dad told me that the chamber was opened fifty years ago, and the only potter in Hogwarts then was to busy playing around in the potions lab, making hair potions, to be anywhere near the scene of the crime. Anyway, it's not like a potter could ever be descended from Slytherin, they just don't have cunning for it," Lily explained, as they climbed the stairs to reach charms. Jeanne had gotten better at charms since her encounter with Ron Weasley. It also helped that Rodger had been helping her with her charms work too. She didn't know what she would do without his help.

"Still it would have been nice to know," she huffed in reply as they entered the class. They had this class with Gryffindor and Jeanne was always forced to partner up with Ginevra Weasley. She didn't much like the red head. She liked Fred and George but other than that she wasn't overly fond of any other Weasley. Ginevra wasn't a very good witch. She was distracted, jumpy and seemed to not anything to do with anyone. Something about her just felt wrong. They were doing written work that period and Jeanne noticed that Ginevra was writing in a small black notebook.

She nudged the red head and when she looked up Jeanne motioned to the small professor who was lecturing at the front of the class. Ginny only glared and went back to scribbling away in her little black book. Jeanne glared and huffed, before her hand was up and a stern look was set upon her dainty brow.

"Yes, miss Williams, you have a question?" Professor Flitwick asked curiously. The Canadian didn't ask that many questions in his class. How curious.

"Can I move seats professor? Weasley is doodling or something in her notebook and its distracting." The whole class turned to look at the beet red Weasley girl.

"Doodling? Now that won't do. 10 points from Gryffindor Miss Weasley, and I want you paying attention from now on. And I will know if you are not. Miss Williams you can move to sit with Mr Jones and Mr Williams in the back if you would like." And then the little professor went back to teaching as Jeanne moved her things to sit with her friends. They grinned as she took her new seat and bumped her shoulders affectionately. While Matt took note for him and Allen, Jeanne took her own. Her short hand writing was almost illegible – made no better by the arduous task of writing with a quill that constantly tickled her face while she tried to concentrate. She sometimes wondered if anyone but her could even try and decipher what she was writing down. By the way Allen frowned his brows she could assume he didn't understand a word she wrote on the parchment – another stupid thing to use in her opinion.

As the class progressed Ginny became more and more frustrated. She was given into trouble three more times for not paying attention and lost 20 more points for Gryffindor. Her brothers were going to kill her. It didn't help that Jeanne Williams seemed to have improved in leaps and bounds over the holidays. Ginny envied the beautiful blond. She was pretty - even with her hair chopped short, she was smart, she was surrounded by friends and the teachers and older students loved her. Her own brothers loved the blond more than her, she just knew it. And Tom agreed with her. Tom wanted her to go to the chamber again, but she was scared. Jeanne didn't need tom to help her be better than everyone else. So why should she? Tom said that they were different. That Jeanne was a natural beauty who would use her Beauty to get whatever she wanted. Ginny was different. Ginny was naturally intelligent, tom always said that when she started to doubt herself, and she had far more experience with Hogwarts than Jeanne Williams did. After all Ginny had all of Bill and Charlie's stories to go from. She was raised on Hogwarts. Jeanne wasn't. Jeanne was raised to be prejudice against muggles and muggleborn's. After all Jeanne didn't have any muggle born friends. She was friends with purebloods. Her brothers were purebloods, Cedric Diggory was a pureblood, her four friends were purebloods. She didn't have any muggle born friends, or any half-blood friends either.

Jeanne was a user. Ginny just knew she was. Ginny was a giver, Tom assured her that she was. They were too different to ever be friends. Jeanne was a Sickle, pretty but not worth as much as she pretended to be. Ginny was a Galleon. She was worth 17 times what Jeanne was, if not more. Because she was a better person. She was smarter, faster. She was a Weasley and that made her better than any smelly Slytherins, Ron said so. Fred and George had said so for four years that there wasn't a single person in Slytherin house that they liked. And Bill and Charlie didn't have any Slytherin friends either. But Ginny wanted what Jeanne had. It was obvious that the Slytherin came from a rich family, the quality of her robes and uniform said it all. Her accessories were all looked expensive, and Ginny wanted that. She wanted to be rich and beautiful. She was already a talented flyer and she was he best in her year at Transfiguration according to McGonagall. Well the best in Gryffindor but Gryffindor was the best house over all so obviously there wasn't anyone for the other houses who could be better than her. McGonagall wouldn't allow anyone to be better than her lions. Her mother had said so herself.

When the class let out Ginny watched as Jeanne was swept away by her friends. Ginny didn't have any friends, except Luna, but everyone said that Luna was loony, and Ginny didn't want to be labeled as crazy just because of the blond. It was unfair. Why did Ginny, the perfect example of a light witch, have no friends, while Jeanne Williams had plenty. It was obvious she was a dark witch. She was a Slytherin and all Slytherin's were dark. Everyone knew that. And there were no exceptions.

* * *

Authors note: Hello my lovelies. Look, chapter 24! And we get a new character perspective too… Okay so here's the thing. I am procrastinating on an English assignment to do this. It's a 2500-word essay on Oedipus the king and Oedipus at Colonus, using Aristotle's theory of Tragedy (Which I know nothing about by the way) I also have a history review due soon too, so it may be a while before we get the next chapter up. Please bare-with me and hopefully we can get this ball rolling again ASAP.

-Scarlet


	25. Chapter 25

January passed quickly for Jeanne. She went to class, did her homework, and learned about pureblood etiquette from Astoria and watching the house council. She still couldn't think of a good way to get the council to kick Pansy out. Any idea she came up with she shot back down as quickly as she could. It was odd. She understood why the purebloods acted in certain ways, but she didn't understand their attitude to non-purebloods. So, after potions in late January she decided to use her tried and trusted method of asking Cedric, Lee and the twins.

"Why does everyone think Salazar Slytherin hated First gens?" The four fourth years looked at her strangely. She almost thought she must have grown a second head, but she didn't understand why.

"Because he did," George stated.

"But why? It would make more sense if he simply disliked the idea of them returning to the no-maj world where they could oust other magicals or be harmed by the no-maj's. After all didn't they burn witches back then?" The four older boys didn't know how to respond.

"How… Why… When did you come up with that?" It was Cedric who had asked.

"Well back home its what we do. First gens are treated the same as everyone else but after school they either choose to go back to the no-maj world and stay there, or they move to the magical world permanently. No-maj's are dangerous." The four purebloods were shocked by the idea that people were made to choose between family and their magic. But what she had said about Slytherin made sense. It would have been dangerous. And they recalled the old law that Jeanne grew up with. She couldn't marry a muggle even if she really wanted to. Not unless she was willing to give up her magic and have her wand snapped. While they tried to figure out where they stood in her debate, Jeanne wondered away.

'maybe I should talk about back home anymore.' She thought to herself. It seemed to confuse people when she did, or it upset them.

Jeanne loved her classes and most of her teachers. She did potions twice on Tuesday's and Fridays, choosing to teach herself the defence course with essays set by Snape every other week. At some point in late September Snape had stopped pairing Jeanne up with others in the class and set her more advanced potions. She took to them like a fish to water. Severus Snape was jumping for joy for the next fortnight after that discovery and had proceeded to brag about _his_ prodigy child from _his_ house. Flitwick joined him quickly after the winter break, singing praises about his favourite snake who had improved in leaps and bounds in just a few short weeks. Lockhart attempted to bring the girls growing legacy down by pointing out that she had been banded from his class, but Snape only waved him off, telling him that she was doing just fine with self-study, and got only outstanding's in the essays he would set her. The blond professor was furious but decided to hinder the girls progress.

"Then I shall allow her back into my class room," Lockhart had told the potions professor one night. Severus only told him that it was Jeanne's decision whether she returned or not. She didn't.

Jeanne became a symbol of defiance within the house of Slytherin after that and more of them stopped attending, opting to take up private study for the course with private tutors. Most Slytherin's got over the fact the Jeanne had been born a potter and focused on the fact that if Harry was Slytherin's heir then by extension so was Jeanne. The heir of Slytherin could very well be their sweet little spit fire who had two heads of house wrapped around her little finger with a one third close behind them. But Jeanne knew better. The idea that Harry was the heir of Slytherin was hilarious. And by now she knew she wasn't really a potter. Not James or Lily's child anyway.

And she made sure that people knew this. She started with her two dorm mates. They had been chatting away about the rumours of Hogwarts and settled on the rumour that Harry was the heir of Slytherin. They knew it wasn't true, but they thought it was fun to try and put the pieces everyone else was layout out, together.

The entire school was calling him the 'heir of Slytherin' and the more Jeanne thought about it, the more hilarious it became.

"Dorea Black married into the family, maybe that where it came from," Astoria suggested with a giggle.

"That's ridiculous, Harry isn't the heir to Slytherin. Dorea was his great aunt, not his grandma," Jeanne had told the other blond with a magnificently loud laugh. Most of the common room looked at her like she had lost her mind, but Allen and Matt laughed along. They loved seeing girls laugh like maniacs, it was a magnificent sight that they would never tire of seeing.

After seeing the confused faces of her house-mates she took some calming breaths and explained.

"I know how far the Potter lineage goes back. I looked it up over the Holidays. The only Slytherin blood there was Slytherin's great uncle twice removed. It's such a distant reaction that it has no claim of being the heir of the house Slytherin than Harry's mother did." and that was the end of the conversation. Lily and Astoria had giggled with her about the school gossip before they stopped on one rumour that interested Lily to no end.

"I heard you finally hooked a Ravenclaw," she grinned slyly. Jeanne hummed along and told them that Rodger was only helping her with Charms. It wasn't a big deal. Or it wasn't until Blaise heard them.

"Do my ears deceive me or did I just hear the prodigy herself admit that she needs help with Charms," he teased. Jeanne huffed and pushed him away from them. She didn't need him teasing her because she wasn't a perfect little princess like Astoria and Lily.

"Blaise you shouldn't tease someone with better potions knowledge than you, you never know what kind of concoction she could cook up for you," Theodore Nott pointed out from behind his book. Astoria and Lily giggled as Blaise scowled at hi mousy haired friend.

"Just because you understand all that stuff doesn't mean we can Nott." Jeanne watched them go back and forth like a tennis match. Theodore had whit beyond measure, but Blaise was more cunning and was a sweet talker. It was fun to watch them argue. It was like watching Arthur and Francis go at it, or when Alfred and Mathew got too competitive. She still hadn't written to her uncle Alfred, or Arthur for that matter. Francis had written to her after Alfred had exploded the Hufflepuff table. He was worried about her, asking if she was okay. He said that her letter hadn't arrived until after Alfred did. It was suspicious, but she just wanted to forget all about it. It still scared her to think of how scary it had been to see her fun-loving uncle so livid.

Jeanne watched the rest of the common room and wondered where her boys kept running off too. They kept disappearing on her. She didn't ask, because she didn't want to pry, but it irked her that they just up and left without saying anything.

She left them alone until things took another turn for the worst.

In February, all blame went to her for the attacks when Hermione Granger showed up petrified with a fifth year Ravenclaw. Jeanne had huffed at the accusation and had continued her research in the library. She had tried to find information on the Potters, adoption recorders concerning the family, and even looking for the characteristics she had in other families. Eventually she relented and started to look for potions. She knew she had read about adoption potions before. And there had to be potions that dictated someone's magical family tree.

Her hair had grown but it was barely noticeable.

People gave Jeanne a wide berth in the corridors and even the Hufflepuff's were weary of her. The twins, lee and Cedric paid no mind to the caution and happily chatted and helped the little blond whenever she needed it. She helped them with potions and in return they helped her with defence against the dark arts. Flitwick and Snape adored her still and professor sprout was slowly following them down the same path. Jeanne had never been afraid of getting her hands dirty and she enjoyed learning about the plants she used every day in her potions work. She was the honorary Puff of Slytherin house and she used it to her advantage. The twins had shown her where the kitchen was during the Christmas holiday and she had even been invited into the Hufflepuff common room once as well. She wasn't allowed to witness Cedric opening the common room entrance, but they had been welcoming.

Jeanne had been sending letters weekly to her friends at Illvermorney and in return they sent her one back as often as they could. Astoria and Lily had taken to teaching Jeanne everything they knew about being pureblood ladies. They taught her posture, etiquette, and even taught her how to speak like a pureblood – although it sounded off due to her accent. Lily still insisted on doing Jeanne's hair whenever there was time and Astoria had even started teaching her about pureblood fashion. In return Jeanne had told the two girls all about No-Maj fashion and they were all shocked and astounded at the differences.

"So, leather, plaid, baggy and colours are in and so are chokers and butterflies?" Astoria had asked in disbelief. It explained why Jeanne owned so many butterfly hair pins and earrings, but she didn't seem to own any leather or chokers at all.

"They are, although leather and chockers tend to be for the older teens and such. Butterflies are for everyone," Jeanne had explained, as lily played with her hair, putting it into different styles and then redoing it over and over again.

"Closest thing to leather we have is Dragon hide. It's really expensive, unless you're a Dragon tamer or Dragonologist. Then you get given a set and get major discounts on all Dragon products. They get mega good pay too. After all they work with fire breathing death traps," Lily pointed out as she added another braid to the growing mass on Jeanne's head. Jeanne had told her that if you put loads of tiny braids in your hair, left them over night, and then took them out the next morning, your hair would fluff up in tiny waves. It had been a popular style for a while in the muggle world. And didn't the twins mention that one of their brothers worked with Dragons? It sounded exciting. She had never seen a dragon in person before. Maybe she should look into Dragonology. It sounded interesting.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hello my lovelies! We are back with a whole new chapter, and guess what? I have another essay to write... yeah. Politics this time, all the good stuff about ideologies and all that jazz. But bonus for you my lovelies, I write when i procrastinate (Which you shouldn't do. never put off your work, you'll regret it. trust me) which is good for you, not so much for me. But I'll survive. Any ways i hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review if you're up for it (Because Author like to hear your opinions and ideas) i will see you next time, TTFN, Tah tah for now!**

 **\- Scarlet x**


	26. Chapter 26: Sweet treats

On the days leading up to Valentine's day Jeanne wondered if she should do anything special for the day. Usually she made chocolates with Quin and gave them to her friends. She knew how to do it on her own, but she didn't know who to given them too, so she made a list.

On the top of the list were Allen, Matt, Astoria, and Lily. They were followed by Fred, George, Lee, Cedric and Rodger. Should she also give Harry some too? Maybe give some to Robert and Penelope as well? And what about the rest of the Slytherins? It would be un fair to leave all of them out. But then how many was that? It had to be at least forty. She hummed in thought as he made her way to the kitchen. If she started now, then she could make enough if she spread it out over the next four days. So, with the idea in her head she headed for the kitchen. The house elves insisted on helping her.

By the 13th of February all of her chocolates were finished, and she had separated them by type. The simple ones with Snakes on them were for the Older Slytherins. The ones with a decorative S were for her house-year mates. Her older friends had chocolates with their house Animal on it, and Matt and Allen got a maple leaf and a star respectively. She smiled and asked the elves in the kitchen to give them out at breakfast the next day. She couldn't keep the smile from her face until the next day, when she woke up to find the castle covered in pink.

The closer to the great hall she wandered, the brighter and more extravagant it all was. Allen had groaned about the bright shades of periwinkle and baby pink the whole way to the hall, while Matt grumbled French curses under his breath at how cheery everyone was.

"It can't be that bad, maybe it's a tradition?" she couldn't convince herself that the tacky decorations were a yearly thing. It was obvious from the reactions of the older students.

"If this is tradition, then I'm not coming back," Matt huffed. Allen pushed his brother as they walked into the hall. They wandered over to their seats and sat down. They blinked at their plates when two chocolates appeared on them. They looked to each other, and then to Jeanne, but the little blonde didn't have any chocolate on her plate. She hummed happily as she helped herself to breakfast, paying no attention to the confused Slytherins who had chocolate appearing on their plates as they took their seats. But no chocolate appeared in front of Jeanne. The students were confused, until they heard cheers from the Weasley twins, who were holding up squares of chocolates with Lions on them, as Lee Jordan scoffed an identical one. Rodger Davis, Penelope Clearwater and Robert Hillard were comparing the chocolates that arrived on their plates and Cedric was staring at his in confusion. He glanced at everyone else who had the mysterious appearing chocolates and noticed they had something in common to one another. All of them were friends or house mates of Jeanne, who didn't seem to have any chocolates on her plate at all.

Jeanne caught his eye and smiled brightly at him, before turning back to her breakfast. Cedric smiled to himself as he took a bite from the well-crafted treat. It was good. Not the best chocolate he had ever had, after all nothing could beat honey-dukes chocolate, but it was nice. It looked like everyone in Slytherin had gotten one, and even harry was nibbling on his own small piece of Chocolate in confusion. All of Slytherin house was happy that morning as they ate their breakfast and tried to figure out who had made the chocolates for them all. No one seemed to notice that Jeanne didn't get one. The rest of the hall were trying to figure out who had sent the chocolates, before realising that one of their own had also gotten one of the odd treats.

"What if it's a trick by the Weasley twins?" Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw third year ask as Richard started to eat his.

"They had some too, and so does Lee Jordan and Harry potter. Why would they prank all of Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, three of us Claws and themselves?" Penelope questioned. The rest of the house tried to come up with logical explanations before one first year with light blond hair piped up.

"They aren't pranks, they were gifts from the pretty polar bear," she hummed softly. They all looked at her strangely before Roger cheered and nudged Richards side in excitement.

"They're from Jeannie! She must have made them for her friends and then felt bad for not sharing with her whole house. That's why all of Slytherin have chocolate too. She is far too sweet to be a Slytherin. I wonder if she would have done well in Hufflepuff…" the rest of the house watched as Roger started to talk to himself over everything he knew about the first year and her friends. It was odd, but it did make sense. Jeanne was friends with the Weasley twins, and Lee Jordan. She was Harry's sister, as far as they knew, and she was Cedric's potions partner. It did make more sense than the Weasley twins playing a prank on themselves. So, Ravenclaw decided that the sweet little girl needed something in return for her kindness and the fact that she made sure to remember her Ravenclaw friends. Some suggested buying her sweets, until another pointed out that they had never seen her eat sweets before. The only sweet things she seemed to eat were pancakes and ice cream. Maybe flowers? They would figure something out.

It hadn't taken the twins long to figure our that Jeanne had given them, and the entirety of Slytherin house, the chocolate squares. They had cheered, and lee had proclaimed the chocolate to be spectacular, vowing to reward the sender in any way possible, so when Lockhart declared that he was having Dwarfs go around to give out valentines well wishes and gift they had a brilliant idea.

Throughout the day Jeanne was stopped no less than four times. Each time it was a poem she was given. She thought it was funny to read the poems, but she didn't like that the dwarfs were being forced to hand out the valentines.

" _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _The chocolate was sweet_

 _And so are you_ "

Jeanne smiled as the crumby poems were read aloud to everyone in hearing distance. She had gotten several others before that one too, and she couldn't forget the lovely bunch of roses and iris's she was given as well.

The day passed peacefully for Jeanne, who receives three more poems, another bunch of flowers, a bunch of hyacinth flowers. They were very sweet, but she didn't know who they were from. She had asked if people knew, but no one was saying anything, so instead she decided to go to the library to work on one of the many puzzles she had encountered over the last few months of being at Hogwarts. There was, the many mysterious passageways, the founders and they secret's that had to have left behind, the way into the other three common rooms and what Slytherins monster was.

It wasn't hard to figure out that the monster was some sort of serpent or lizard, and it had to be able to survive for long periods of time. She had thought that it might have been a dragon (She had hoped it was a dragon at least. Dragons were cool and fierce and would be brilliant guards for the chamber of secrets) But a dragon wouldn't have been able to survive that long without food or sunlight. It would be easier if she could decide what mystery to start with. The passageways she could always just ask the twins about them, she could ask the heads of the houses about the founders (But really, where was the fun in that), and she could just have to be sneaky to find the other common rooms, but she could try looking up magical snakes in the Library. And maybe James could help her look. After all, Illvermony must have had some different books than the Hogwarts library. Right?

* * *

 **Hello my lovelies!**

 **I'm back, and I'm ready to write for you all. So, quick updates, university is done until September, so I'll have plenty of time to write! But I might have to take some summer classes because I did absolutely awful this semester and need to make up some marks. So that's all up in the air for now but I will let you know what's going on once I know. Also, I have a job now, so I probably won't be posting on certain days, most likely any updates will be on week days.**

 **Anyways, new chapter with Jeanne being a sweet heart and making her friends and house mates chocolates. But will she find out what is in the chamber before Hermione does, or will it forever be a mystery that she tries to solve? Who knows, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

 **Love you all**

 **Scarlet x**


	27. Chapter 27

"This is ridiculous!"

The Slytherins turned to the frustrated blond who had slammed the large book shut and started to tear up. Jeanne had been pouring over books for almost a week now, but apparently whatever she was looking for wasn't in any of the books she could reach. It didn't help that no one could find Matt or Allen to calm her down, or that Astoria and lily were outside taking a walk with Daphne and Tracey.

Jeanne was beyond frustrated by that point. She finally found a book that might be helpful, and the only page missing was the Basilisk, which was a deadly snake that could live a very long time. Who would rip a page out of a library book? Why wouldn't they do it?

"shouldn't you go help her Pansy, it is part of your job after all." Millicent scowled at the dark-haired girl and waited for her to go and comfort the first year.

"Why do I have to do it? If you're so worried then why don't you talk to her Millie," Pansy sneered. Millicent glared at her year mate and looked back at the small first year and sighed. The common room watched as she made her way towards the blond.

"Hi," she said softly. "Would you mind if I sit with you?" she asked. Jeanne shook her head and moved her books to make room for the bigger girl. Millicent smiled kindly at her and sat down slowly. "Do you want to tell me what you're looking for? Maybe I can help."

Jeanne sniffed and quickly whipped the tears from her eyes and shook her head.

"Its silly," she whispered, not noticing the older students watching her. Millicent only continued to smile at her and reassured her that it wasn't silly at all, what ever it was.

"I… I'm trying to figure out what's been petrifying people. I thought that if I figured it out then maybe the teachers could stop it before someone gets really hurt," Jeanne mumbled softly. By now she could only assume that the monster was a basilisk, but she couldn't be completely sure, and it frustrated her. if it was a basilisk then why was no one dead? Why were they only petrified? It didn't make any sense!

Millicent sighed and smiled softly at the small first year. She had never really realised how small Jeanne was. She was tiny compared to the other first years. It was odd, in a way, but also slightly adorable, now that she had noticed it.

"Don't stress about it, Williams. You're a Slytherin so who ever is doing this isn't going to hurt you. Plus, the whole school likes you. No one will dare hurt you," she reassured, but it didn't help.

"I don't care about me. What about Matt and Allen, Astoria and Lily? My other friends from the other houses? I can't just sit around when someone's out there hurting them. Its not right!" she argued. Tears were streaming down her face by then. She didn't want her friends to get hurt. It wasn't right. She didn't want to sit back and watch. She wanted to help! "I don't want anyone getting hurt anymore." Millicent pulled the small blond into her arms and held her close until the tears stopped.

Theodore and Blaise watched from their couch across the room and started to think. Something about the way she reacted to the though of someone being else hurt seemed odd. She had been upset when she had been attacked earlier that year, but they were sure that it was more about her hair than anything else. They had passed her off for just another self-obsessed girl, but maybe they had been wrong. She was still self-obsessed but maybe she wasn't one dimensional like most girls they knew. Or maybe girls just weren't as one dimensional, as a whole.

The next day, Jeanne was walking to the library on her own. She was meeting Lily and Astoria there to work on their Transfiguration essay. She was happy, until she spotted Ginny Weasley headed her way. She huffed as she passed the ginger and scowled at the small black book clutched in her hands.

"Get off your high horse you, slimy snake!" Jeanne stopped in her tracks and glared at the ginger.

"High horse? You're the one who thinks their better than everyone Weasley. Walking around as if you own the place even though no one actually likes you! Leave me alone, you jealous little cow," Jeanne yelled, before storming away, her good mood flying right out of the window. When she arrived at the library she looked for her friends, but all she found was a note.

 _Went back to the common room with Daphne and Tracy. Sorry we missed you._

 _Lily & Astoria x_

Jeanne sighed and placed her book bag down on the table and went to get some books to help her with transfiguration theory. She was good enough at transfigurations, she supposed, but it didn't make writing essays any easier. So, she spent two hours researching and trying to figure out how to word and structure the evil homework.

She did manage to finish it, but then she had to walk down to the dungeons on her own. It sucked.

Reluctantly, Jeanne set off back to the dungeons and, with her continued bad luck, the stairs changed and deposited her on the wrong side of the school. She had never been in that part of the castle before, but she knew the stairs wouldn't reset for another half an hour. She resigned herself to trying to find another way to the dungeons and started her new exploration. There were a lot of suits of armour in one of the corridors. And they were really shiny too. Jeanne did like shiny things, so she stopped to look at one of them more closely.

It had all been fine until she saw something reflected in the armour. Something big, and yellow and hungry.

Th castle had no idea what had happened until the next morning, when a Hufflepuff stumbled of the stairs, cursing their luck, and heading for the hidden passage way on the corridor after the suits of Armour. They never made it that far and ran back to the stairs and started yelling for the professors.

"Professors! Professors! Come quickly! There's been another attack. A Slytherin's been attacked!" the students moving up and down the stairs stared at the frazzled Puff and dashed to find the nearest professor. The Hufflepuff stood there on their own and glanced behind them in worry. They recognised the little first year. Her face was frozen in terror and she had her bag with her. She was facing one of the suits armour. They had thought the attacks had stopped. It was terrible. And the little first year was always so sweet.

"Mr Ortis." It was Professor Sprout and Mr Filch who were the first to arrive.

"Its Jeanne Williams Professor. She's been attacked by the monster…"

* * *

 **Authors note: Hello my lovelies, I'm back! how exciting.**

 **So, its December and I know I've been on Hiatus for months now, but I'm back. And I'm a real stinker aren't I? But Scarlet what will happen now? I hear you ask. well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter now wont you.**

 **as always, I love you all, you are all amazing!**

 **-Scarlet x**


End file.
